


This Is Not The Beginning, This Is Not the End

by Kittyinaz



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Legendary Tales Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting at the end of the movie. What if the OZ was not done with DG? What if DG couldn’t take it and was done with the OZ, leaving it for Kansas? Could 2 men convince her to come back, if nothing else, but for them, for love?</p><p>Disclosure:  All Characters and settings that are from any version that I use of Wizard of the Oz, The Wonderful World of Oz, Tin Man and any other story that I have forgotten belong to their respective owners.  I just own the plot since it came from my little ole mind.</p><p>For more information, check out my website: http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

** **

**Takes place directly when the movie ends. It is VERY Short.**

**Word count before editing:  1,179**

**Song I listened to for this chapter _: Waiting for the End_ by Linkin Park _._**

* * *

“That’s the O.Z. I remember.” Those were the last words DG said before she collapsed.

Luckily her Tin Man was there as always, Glitch a half step behind him.  He caught her; a groan was the only indication of his wound.  He picked her up bridal style and asked, “Where is a room I can put her into?”  It went unsaid that he would be there guarding her.  He will never leave DG; he will be there for her no matter what she chooses.  She would need a bodyguard right?

Her parents looked at each other trying to get what was going on clear in their heads, they are both having issues with DG no longer being seven, but they are working on it.  But the situation in front of them is a bit much to take in.  They didn’t have objections; how could they?  But…

When she saw her parents trying to wrap their minds around it all, Azkadellia stepped forward and asked him in a soft voice to follow her.  Glitch moved after them also determined to keep DG within his view at this time, and for all time.

The group moved down the hall.  Glitch came up to Cain and asked him, “May I carry her, you’re still wounded.”  He, along with Cain, acknowledged long ago what was happening and the two of them had come to a decision: to let her choose between them.  Plus there was Glitch’s surgery to come.  It may solve their problems itself; after all, even Glitch hates Ambrose.

Cain growled at him, his protectiveness over DG full out in the open.  He knows Glitch is more than capable of taking care of DG, but right now, he just cannot let her go.  He looked at Glitch and raised an eyebrow, greatly relieved when Glitch nodded in response.  While he cannot put her down, he also needed someone he trusted to remain with her, and to guard them both.  With this, there is no one he trusted more than Glitch to protect DG.

Cain glances around, checking where Azkadellia is taking them.   He will always be able to take care of DG.  To even suggest otherwise is blasphemous in his mind.  He stares down at the tiny princess in his arms and thought back to when she was saying goodbye to them all earlier.  When his time had come, he didn’t need the words.  He will fight to the death for her, and then some.  His fear was because he would not be there for her.  He would not be at her side and neither would Glitch or any of their friends.  She had to do this on her own.  Cain knew his princess could take care of herself, but she was his to guard as she is the one who guards his heart.

He had spent eight annuals saying goodbyes to his wife and son.  That is long enough for anyone to grieve.  Finding his son was a blessing, but there was no aging in the Tin Suits.  That is what makes them such horrendous prisons.  Aging literally stopped.  He remains the same 23 annuals.  His son was now barely a couple of annuals younger than him.

That is how one lived, if that could be considered living, within those things.  And oh yes, it fooled you, your hair grew, you would get hungry, you see time pass outside the windows of your prison.  You could never close your eyes, never do anything until you accept the reason you are in one. That was in the magic in the suits.  And as a former Tin Man he knew what was going on.  Cain still can’t figure out if that added to the torture or not. You see, once you have admitted your crime, you then atoned for it.  As soon as the magic of the suit agrees with your atonement, you are released.   But his suit had been forced to keep shut, it would not have stayed shut otherwise.  Then being forced to watch the murder of his wife and son, over and over again, it built within him a powerful need for revenge.  The only one that helped free him of that, is the same one who freed him from the Tin Suit.  DG had been his salvation, and become his reason. It did not happen overnight, but she had slowly crept into his tin heart, and started it; now it beats for her.

They made it to the rooms Azkadellia had put her sister in earlier.  She stopped and frowned, when she realized that it may not be a good thing for DG to wake in them.  She concentrated and had the room change its décor to one in blues.  She stumbled, but Raw caught her.  He moved her into the room and had her sit on the settee.

Cain carefully laid DG on the bed, removing her shoes as carefully as he could.  He went to remove her jacket and Glitch was there helping with her.  Cain nodded his thanks to him.  The two of them made her as comfortable as possible.

Cain grabbed a chair with his ankle and dragged it over to the bed and he sat there, his back to the wall and his eyes able to watch DG and to make sure nothing can get to her without first going through him.  The only vulnerable area had Glitch there guarding her. Their eyes meet, acknowledging the agreement made on the trail; they will both be here for her.  She will need all of them.

There they sat, letting their bodies rest for the first time in days, just waiting for DG to wake up. As they tried to think of a reason why DG had yet to wake up, there is a quiet knock on the door.  Raw moved to answer the door after Azkadellia and the rest nodded their readiness.

The door opened to show Jeb on the other side.  He rushed in and his eyes landed upon the princess on the bed, then how his father is seated next to her.  His eyes flicked up to his father’s and he could see the determination and love he had for the woman he was guarding.  _This will make life interesting!_

Then he turned and saw the same determination coming from Glitch and he realized life is going to be _very_ interesting.

Cain can see his son gathering intelligence from how he was looking at everyone in the room.  But the look in his eyes when he came in indicated he had not only wanted to check on them.  “Jeb, what is it?”

Jeb jerked his mind out of the thoughts he was having, and he quickly told his father, “Whoever is healing the patients below, we appreciate it, but they can stop.  I cannot see how it’s not draining whoever it is.” He had rushed up here as soon as he had seen wounds magically healing themselves.  He knew it had to be one of the princesses, and it made sense to him it was DG.  He was unsure of Azkadellia, but he could picture DG trying to heal people.

Cain spun in his chair as Azkadellia rushed to her sister’s side, he almost growled at her as well as at Glitch who was hovering on DG’s other side.  Azkadellia snapped at both of them, “Stop, until she makes her choice, you both need to chill.  Right now, I need to stop her from draining herself.”  She then muttered softly, tears present, “Deej, why?  You, of all of us, need to rest.  There is no need to drive yourself to the end like this!”

Glitch is the one who asked the words in both of their heads, “What is she doing?” He was worried.  This woman in front of him has slowly taken over his life.  He had never even thought of fighting others until it became necessary for him to protect her.  He was sitting in the basket waiting for something to happen, and ho boy, did something happen!  DG fell into his life and she never put him down, and in fact listened to him.  He loved to make her laugh and once they had found out who she was, the pictures of a young princess, not Azkadellia, that he constantly saw made sense. He was remembering a younger DG.  And his feelings for her were not negative; they were of adoration for the Princess.  They came in fuzzily.

Downstairs in Ambrose’s brain, his memories are clear and showed a princess who would barge into his workshop whenever she wanted.  And he welcomed her into it, encouraging her to play with the inventions.  Many a time she would help him.  And in fact, he hopes she never realizes that his breakthrough on the Sun Seeder was from her.  Her at 7 annuals!  Ambrose had been hopeful that they would eventually be closer in the future, that he could get her to agree to him courting her.  Their ages are not that abnormal in a world where most lived to be 200 or more.

But then the Evil Witch took over Akzadellia and killed DG.  His heart had broken on that day, the day they had lowered her body into the ground and he became cold.  So cold to everyone else.  Duty was the only thing that drove him; and why would her sister, who adored her, kill her?  He was the one who had discovered what had happened.

Most of these thoughts are still hidden to him, Glitch just knew he had recognized DG and then he fell in love with the adult version.  All the while his subconscious remains happy.  But a lot of the back story flew through when Raw had connected the two of them.  Ambrose is downstairs and waiting to reunite his body and brain; and Glitch was scared of Ambrose taking away DG, of hating her.  He was scared of the coldness he had felt from Ambrose not realizing it was from before, when he thought that DG was dead.

Lavender rushed in and laid her fingers on the other side of DG’s head and worked with her daughter.  Ahamo came in and answered the question.  “She is trying to fix the O.Z.  She started thankfully with the troops and we realized what she was doing when the lands around the tower began to flower like they did in the past.  If they don’t make her stop, she will drain herself and will eventually kill herself.” His concern for his daughter was evident.

Just then DG’s body was physically levitated from the bed and everyone jumped in to hold her down.  Her body fought them all; eventually Cain, Glitch and Jeb were the only ones who could keep her on the bed.  Lavender and Azkadellia worked to stop her from pouring her very life out of her.

It seemed as though the fight lasted for hours, but in actuality it was only minutes. All at once DG’s eyes flew open and she screamed.  That scream tore through them all. It wasn’t until later they learned that everyone around the Tower had heard it.  They all described it the same, it was soul rending.

Cain hated to do it, but he did the only thing he could think of.  He slapped her.  Silence descended as she shut down again.  He gathered her to himself, murmuring how very sorry he was; he never wanted to hurt her.

Tutor came in and watched it all.  His face was caring, but inside, inside he was gleeful.  The one who should be suffering is.  All the sayings, all the mutterings are coming to fruition.  It seemed he would get his revenge on the one who started this whole thing.  The one who had not been able to stop their curiosity from destroying the O.Z.

* * *

**Word count:  after editing. 2 ,014**

Fairfarren~

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif)

 


	2. Chapter 1 One of These Days

 

#  ** **

**Word count before editing:  3,776**

**Song I listened to for this chapter _: Letters from the Sky_ by Civil Twilight _._ **

* * *

The sky is heavy with clouds full of rain; the general feeling of the air is thick as a Papay sack.  A lone rider is on the Old Brick Road, on a horse that once was all white, but now has mud splatters up to its hocks.  The man on the horse is a born horseman, hidden in the gloom but every so often his ice cold blue eyes are seen below the fedora he wears as a shield.

The man looks up as he passes a familiar landmark; although Cain is looking upward, his mind is lost in his memories. Memories of when they had taken this route on the way to Central City to see his former employer.  To a time before he had given into his feelings for the woman who had freed him from his prison, before he stopped fighting what he was feeling at the time. After what seemed to be too long to the blonde man, Cain is riding back into Central City, after spending time helping his son put down the last of the large gatherings of Longcoats.  He is sore and weary, but nothing will stop him from at least putting his eyes, at long last, on DG.

Cain shifts minutely in the saddle, making as little noise as possible out of habit. He frowns as he makes his way into the city, remembering the last annual.  DG woke up from her magical drain quiet.  He and Glitch had tried at length to get her to talk about what was going on in that stubborn pretty head of hers.  Sadly nothing ever came from their attempts, neither he nor any of their friends seemed able to get through to her. And gods know they tried everything.  He and Glitch ended up sleeping on the chairs outside her room to make sure she didn’t try anything.  Or more hopefully, that she’d decide to open up to them both.  Shoot, they would accept if she only spoke with one of them, anything had to be better than the robot she was becoming.

After that had gone on for a month, Az had finally dragged both Glitch and Cain to her parents.  She reminded Glitch that he had already sued for the right to court DG and that Cain needed to.  The whole family just gaped at her, shocked; Cain more than anyone else, him court a Royal? But that ended really quickly once Az asked if Cain was giving up on DG and willing to let Glitch marry her.  Cain had straightened up, and immediately asked for the right to court DG. He loves that little princess too much to give her up without a fight. Once an agreement had been given from the Queen and her Consort, a ripple spread from Cain and Glitch.

Then the day turned odder as Az sagged, relieved.  She explained that as a Royal Princess of the OZ, suitors that are earnest in their feelings towards the Royal in question, and sue successfully to be a Suitor, gain a tie to the person in question and a tie to each other.  Basically letting everyone _but_ DG know where everyone else is, including both Cain and Glitch knowing where DG is.

Then Az dropped the final ball, she held out a locket that Glitch recognized. “Hey that is DG’s!  She was really upset when the ankle biters took it from her and dropped it.” Then his eyes widened and he clamped both hands over his mouth, realizing he was in the presence of the parents of the woman he loved.  The very ones who he wanted to make a good impression on.  Funny though, he didn’t feel as though he needed to try too hard.

Az waited patiently for Glitch’s eyes to return to hers and then she nodded as she looked up into her mother’s eyes.  “The Emerald has rejected me.  It has made known to me its wishes of being reunited with its correct owner.  Because DG rejected it when I tried to give it to her, it has come up with a sneaky way of being with her.  It has merged itself with the locket, and with my help, we will make sure it will not be coming off of her easily.  It added an emerald heart on the front, I need your help with this, Mother.”

Lavender looked down at the locket and back up to her daughter, asking, “What am I going to do with it?”

Cain laughed as he realized.  When they all looked at him, he told them, “You are going to do something magical in nature to it, saying the emerald heart is from you.”

Az smiled at one who could be her brother-in-law.  “He has it.”  She went on to explain that the Emerald has hidden itself, but due to its power, it always leaves a physical presence.  By Lavender explaining she added an emerald to it, and making it where the photos inside will never fade as a gift to DG, they all hope this will help.

Lavender smiled down at them all and they expanded on the plans to make sure DG will accept it.  The Emerald had promised to sneak in lessons and will try to protect her by acting as a shield to keep her from killing herself, in return for being returned to its rightful owner.

The following day DG was called in, and given the necklace that was just found.  Cain watched her with anxious eyes, noting the weariness in her body.  His eyes shot over to meet Glitch’s equally worried dark eyes.  There is something wrong with DG!  She should not be this exhausted. But both Az and Lavender say they haven’t felt her working her magic outside of her lessons with Tutor.  Tutor promised all he was working on was basic instructions, hoping to trigger the memories locked inside her brain.

That was the last day they had all been together.  Raw had left soon after, escorting Kalm back to his tribe, promising to come back to help with DG, Kalm was having problems being in the same area with DG and her guilt.

Shortly afterwards, Jeb had been promoted to Commander of the Forces and was sent to try to round up the last of the Longcoats. He had deserved the promotion, and had a very proud father handing his commendations and new insignia to his son.

Cain had refused any titles, but he was given one anyways.  The short stick of the deal was that he needed to be a Lord in order to handle any disciplinary actions. This was part of the plan to help DG, and allowed for both of them to remain close to her.  He and Glitch were to work together in helping DG and Lavender heal the OZ, in a more controlled manner, not as DG had tried to do.

But with his title, events quickly escalated to the point that he needed to go out to his son with the full authority of the Gales behind him. He was needed to help sort through who needed to be tried for their crimes by the Gales, and who he can deal with himself.  Being a former Tin Man helped a lot.  Jeb and the rest of the troops helped when they could tell all that he wanted, was to be back in Central City.

It didn’t help that Zero had somehow escaped his Tin Suit and the Sorceress’ right hand man had gone missing.  Everyone with even a minute amount of magical foresight had a multitude of visions of how that pairing would be nothing but trouble.  As if they needed any additional trouble with everything else they are dealing with.

Cain looks up to see how much closer he is to Central City and where both ends of this odd bond he had with Glitch and DG are located.  When he saw it will be no more than a half a mark later, he gave back into his musings, and of course, his favorite subject, his princess.

When Cain gave his heart to someone, he gave it 100%.  He knew he would never be good enough for the princess who had captured his heart, but he will do anything for her.  It’s the Cain curse.  And he chuckles under his breath, remembering when he realized that he saw the same signs in his son.

Jeb may be fighting it, but he has asked one too many times about another princess to escape his father’s notice.  Cain may be love struck, but he is not blind.  No, his ability to keep his Princess of Light in one piece accounted for his ability to remain aware, even when he is besotted with the same person.  He will never allow another of his loved ones to be hurt on his watch.

Thunder rumbled overhead, bringing Cain back to the reason why he is pushing through the night and actually has been for the last few nights.  Glitch should be having his surgery right now according to the letter Cain had received from Azkadellia and Glitch.  Glitch is worried, _very worried_  about DG, and he could not postpone the surgery any longer.  He felt bad, knowing that if he had been connected to his brain all this time that he may have been able to put the pieces together by now.  That guilt he was feeling had been enough to give in to his fear and to his mind; he feared that this surgery would make him lose the love he had for DG.  But, as he had written to Cain, he knows that she is more than worth it.

Cain reached in and fingered the last missive from Glitch and Az.  Besides those two, Lavender and Ahamo had to make a progression through the Kingdom to show she was not still imprisoned.  Az was supposed to go with her, and from what they had written, it had been a full out fight to keep her from going.  She finally pointed out that unless something happened to DG, she would never take the throne.  She then stared hard at DG, and commented, “Mother, remember to have a _heart_.” And that had ended the argument.

Other than Glitch and Az, the only other friend from their group that had remained at the Palace was Tutor, to help the Princess get ready for her new role.  If Cain had been aware of this earlier, he would have tried to return earlier.  Something in him still didn’t trust the mutt.

As the thunder rolls came closer together, Cain sighs in relief as he sees the Royal Stable in front of him.  He rides into the stable, swinging down from his horse and leans against the horse for some strength.  He may have a young body, but his mind tells him all the time he is 31.  He chuckles to himself, remembering that at 16, Adora had come up to him, and casually mentioned they should get married.  When he just stared at her, she told him it was normal when two people were going to be parents.

He had been so happy then, it had been hard for them, but he had passed the Tin Man academy quickly, working as diligently as possible.  He left behind records that had remained unbroken until the Academy was disbanded.  His dedication to his work had quickly helped him make a name for himself, and then brought him to the attention of the Mystic Man.  He had worked for the Mystic Man until the day he had been thrown into the Tin Suit.  The Mystic Man and Cain had been in charge of leading the Resistance.

Cain took off his hat, and wiped his forehead, clearing away the memories from his sight.  It did no good to bring up the past when he had already said goodbye to it.  As much as it had shamed him at the beginning, he felt more for DG than he had ever felt for Adora.  It had taken Jeb a long time to talk his father out of feeling guilty for something that was out of his control.  You just can’t control how your heart feels about another.

He pushes himself away from his horse and greets the servant who appeared at his side.  “Good evening, Rialto.  Can you please make sure Silver gets a warm mash before you put him away for the night?”  A smile crosses his face, as it always does when he mentions the name of his horse, Silver. He still remembers DG naming the horse as he rode with her in front of him on the way back from the mausoleum.  Something about how every good cowboy needed a horse named Silver.  He had kept the name and the horse since it had made her so ridiculously happy every time she had seen the horse.

Realizing how exhausted he must be since he couldn’t keep his mind current, he shook his head, bringing himself to the present.  After receiving Rialto’s agreement, he turns and makes the trek into the City, his thoughts once again filled with worry for DG.  He snorts to himself on how much his thoughts revolve around a woman, one he barely knows.  He has no idea what her favorite color is, or even what her favorite flower is, allowing him to surprise her with a bouquet. He wants to know what her hobbies are, and what it had been like for her, growing up on the Other Side.

Then his face frowns as he remembers each and every time any of them tried to talk to her even about such trivial items.  She had quietly, and gently rebuffed them so subtly that they had only realized it later.  It is almost as though DG is pushing them all away.  And he, for one, refuses to allow it to continue.

Cain makes his way through the city, barely making it inside before the skies break open with the rain they had been heavy with.  Central City is cleaner, but the rain matches Cain’s mood so well that he doesn’t even register that the city is much darker than it should be now that the Gales are back in power.  The walls and buildings reflect the mood of the ruler, and they should be almost back to the emerald green they used to be before the Sorceress’ coup d’état had taken place.

It finally registers with him, what he is feeling, instead of the pain of the bond, he feels just the clean feeling of both Glitch and DG in the building in front of him.  He cannot help but remember when he had first felt the bond to both Glitch and DG after he had asked to be DG’s suitor.  After a while, he had accepted, then learned to use it.  It had made him feel…relieved that he would always know where DG is, and to some extent Glitch. Between the worry the two of them shared for DG, and the times they had bonded throughout the journey here, the two of them feel more like brothers than competitors.

However, no one had warned either of them about the pain they would feel from being away from DG for too long.  They didn’t know if it had anything to do with each other, but Great Gilma, the pain gave a huge indication that it did have to do with each other also!  They had both mentioned how much it had hurt, but both Glitch and Cain could still feel where the other was, along with DG.  Not for the first time, Cain wondered why the magic is affecting them both in this way.

Cain separates DG from Glitch in the shared bond, and moves in the direction in which he could feel the pull to her.  However, there is a guard at the door who is new, and foolishly wants to make a name for himself.  He just picked the wrong person and night to do so. “Halt!”

Cain’s head lifted enough for his eyes to not be hidden from his fedora, and he pins the man in front of him with his ice blue eyes. He is not in the mood to be messed with, he needs to see both Glitch and Az to see why they frantically called him back, and he _really_ needs to see DG.  No man will stop the former Tin Man from his goals, much less a guard.

The guard in question backs up a step in response to the pure determination visible in the eyes in the man in front of him.  He gapes, never imagining in his wildest dreams that he would find one of the Four trying to just walk into the gates of the Palace. After all, there is no question who the man in front of him is.

* * *

Luckily, the Fates stepped in for the poor guard.  For as Cain can feel Glitch, Glitch, who is now once again Ambrose, can also feel his brother.  He raises his head, still weary from the surgery that had occurred only this morning, and looks into the eyes of his love’s sister.  He smiles, telling her, “No worries, Az.  I remember everything.  More than Glitch in fact, I remember and _know_ why I became what I did after DG’s death.  I believed same as you that DG was dead.  And I refused to rescind the Courtship, leaving myself voluntarily tied to her, dead.  The depression I was in helped form the man you and the rest of the world knew as Lord Ambrose.  However, right before the Sorceress took Lavender away, she told me never to fall away.  I think that memory is what allowed Glitch to follow and be with DG.  Thanks to the gods, I don’t know what I would have done to know that I had met her and not helped her.”

Ambrose remembers the despair he had been in, but he had adamantly refused to release the Courtship Bond. He couldn’t, for the love he had felt for the little princess, even then, had been all encompassing.  He had never met someone that is a complete match for him.  She _understood_  him in ways no one else had ever seemed to.  She even loved to dance with him, and gave him a chance when no one would let a no-known lord from the outskirts of the OZ to even look upon on him.  If nothing else, that one moment in time was probably when he tumbled, falling head over heels in love with the adventurous princess.

He smiles slowly as he remembers all the times with her in his workshop, Azkadellia sitting in the chair he had brought in for her.  Az told them both that they were crazy for always wanting to be around all this mechanical stuff when there are abundant mysteries in magic.  He remembers fondly DG sticking up for them telling her, “Hopefully in the future, you can help us design something that combines our magic with Ambrose’s inventions.”  She had giggled and Az looked upon her sister with such love.

The smile fell off his face as he remembered that was the day before the witch had taken over Az.  He looked over at Az and told her, “I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but thank you.”

Az looks up into his eyes and nods.  “I used to be jealous of the love I could see that you had for her. Then as I grew older, I realized it was a meeting of like minds.  You both are so compatible with each other it boggles my mind.”  Her face grew sad and she asks, “How is this going to work out between you three?”

Shifting in the hospital bed, Ambrose sighs.  “I love her so much, but so does he.  And we both feel as though the other is a brother.  I don’t know how this is going to end, but for now, we both love her to the best of our abilities.  And figure out what is wrong.  Once everything is fine, then we will work on figuring out this complex relationship.”

Ambrose’s eyes close as he feels Cain close and he tells Az, “I am so sorry, Az.  But, you need to get to the front gate as soon as possible.  Cain has made his way home, and he needs to talk to us before he sees DG.”

Gasping, knowing that Cain will rock the Palace to its grounds if he sees DG without any warning, Az nods.  She lays her hand on Ambrose’s and tells him softly, “Now that you are whole and Cain is back, we will find out what is going on.  We have to, before DG gives up.”  She turns and runs down the halls, determination in every line, not caring that she is not acting as a princess.  Her sister needs her and she will do anything for her.

She runs down the stairs, only stopping for a second in relief seeing the familiar fedora and duster in front of her. Just as suddenly, Az realizes that something is wrong, the guard is backing away from him and Cain’s whole body is tense.

She hurries down the stairs and calls softly, “Cain?”

Cain’s head turns towards her, and he relaxes minutely, recognizing the object of his son’s affections. He takes his hat off to her, and she moves quickly to his side.

Az tells him quietly so that the guard does not hear, “Ambrose needs to see you before you see DG.  He says he is sorry, he knows of your pain, but you really do need to see him.”

Cain closes his eyes to even out his feelings.  _So close, and yet so far away._  He nods, and glaring at the Guardsman while promising to himself to come back later to give the man what he deserves.  He follows the Princess up the stairs, noticing she is heading towards the medical ward.  He frowns, knowing Glitch had been fighting everyone on being reunited with his brain, desperate to not lose DG.  Cain never blamed him; in fact, he helped him every chance he could, understanding this feeling. But while he knew from the letter that Glitch was going to have the surgery, he had thought he would at least have waited for him to get home.

Az saw his look, and explains, “It is getting bad, Cain.  But, I think you will be surprised.  He has lost nothing, the fact you can still feel him should prove that.  Remember, only those who have true feelings and have declared themselves for a Royal are gifted with the Bond.”

Cain moves past Az, a little upset no one is guarding Glitch, for as Royal Suitors, they both are supposed to be guarded.  However, within minutes of being told that, they both declared that they had no need for guards, unless they are unconscious.  This definitely qualified as one of the times he should be guarded.

Ambrose looks up as his brother enters the room, his face showing relief. “Cain! Oh thank Glenda! Something is really wrong.”

Cain looks over Glitch, and comments offhandedly, hiding his feelings as normal, “Must be for you to agree to have the surgery, much less have it without me around.  What’s up Head-case?”

A smile ghosts Ambrose’s face as he replies, “I’ve missed your stellar wit, Cain.  First, let’s get out the questions that I am sure you have.  I am reunited with whom you call Glitch.  His fears were completely unfounded   I am the one who asked to court DG when she came of age; I tied myself to her so very long ago and never gave up my feelings or the Bond.  Which reminds me, I do need to ask the Queen how she managed to hide the fact that DG was alive…”

Cain couldn’t help it, he has to smile.  Yes, the man he knew is still there.  “Glitch!”

Ambrose starts and then sheepishly smiles. “It seems as though there is still quite a bit of Glitch in me.  But please call me Ambrose, Cain.  Glitch decided to have the surgery when he and Az could no longer take it anymore.  And we had no idea when you would be back.” He is trying to relay what Glitch was thinking, knowing from Cain’s face that he was hurt by them not waiting.

Cain cocks his head to the side and he just states flatly, “You didn’t think I would come as fast as possible when I get a letter telling me that there is something wrong with DG?  That _you_  are worried?”

Az laughs, “I didn’t think you would pause for a second, but Glitch was out of his head with concern.  But, Cain, I don’t blame him.  There is something really wrong with DG.  Just keep a level head when you see her; you know Ambrose would do anything for her.  So would I.  We just can’t get to her anymore.”  Tears threaten to flow over.

Cain sighs, and collapses into a chair by Ambrose’s bed.  He removes his fedora, dropping it on his knee as he scrubs his face with his hands.  At that moment, it sinks into Ambrose and Az how weary Cain is.  He must have pushed himself to the wall and then some to have made the return this fast.

Making sure DG has not moved, he opens his eyes and asks, “Tell me everything, please.”

Nodding his head, Ambrose starts. “Az was a little suspicious when she realized that the only people left were Tutor, me and herself.  She started to check into everything.  Raw had to leave, but so much has come up, legitimate reasons, to keep him away.  Then Jeb was promoted and sent away.  Even though you fought it so much, even you were sent away.” He had to take a breath.  Cain needs to know it all, but bugger that he returned on the same day as the surgery!

Here Az takes over the telling, seeing that Ambrose is still not fully recovered from his surgery. “Then our parents were sent away, as you know I was supposed to be there, but I defied it.  What no one knew at the time, was that Ambrose was supposed to go along with them.  But our parents said that, though DG did need the practice of ruling, she needed a trusted adviser more.”

To give Cain credit, he had just ridden half of the OZ to be here, and had not had time to rest.  He could not be blamed for not putting the pieces together instantly, but when he did, he sat up straight.  He chokes out, “DG sent us away?”

Nodding unhappily, Ambrose comments, “And that is the reason we need you back and why I needed to have my brain back.  It took us a couple of days with the facts to come to that conclusion.” _I should have known that right away!_

Az quickly inserts, knowing that Ambrose is still blaming himself for not seeing it right away, “Of course, neither of us can understand why she did it, or could even fathom that she did it to all of us to even consider it.  Especially after you see her, you will understand.”

Just staring at them, Cain is blown away.  DG sent him away?  _Why?_

Ambrose leans forward and grabs Cain by the forearm.  He knows how Cain is feeling, he felt the same way.   He quietly suggests, “Cain, I need you to be able to think.  Go see her, get some rest.  We will meet back here and try to get to the bottom of this.  I will be back on my feet soon.”

Cain nods, his blue eyes locked on Ambrose’s brown ones.  He tells him, “We will get to the bottom of this.”  He holds Ambrose’s eyes until he agrees.

Az quickly interjects, “Your rooms are beside DG’s, Ambrose is across the hall.  The only other room next to hers is mine.  Get some rest Cain.  Please don’t…just take a deep breath when you see her.” She hurts, knowing that he will be in pain seeing her like that.  It hurts both Ambrose and her every time they see her, and they have had time to get used to it.  Cain will be seeing it all at once.

Nodding, Cain settles his hat on his head and heads to his heart.  Apprehension encases him, but if you are not close to the Tin Man, you never would know it.  He makes his way up to the Royal Wing, and to DG’s room.  When he stops outside her room, his hand pauses on the knob.  _She sent me away!_ is the prevalent thought in his head.  He finally takes Az’s advice and opens the door quietly.

He moves quietly through her outer rooms, making his way to her bedroom.  He stops in the doorway; his first look of her is a punch in his stomach.  He grabs the doorway to help keep himself upright, shocked.

DG is lost in the bed; she has always been tiny, but now, she is wasting away.  There are deep circles under her eyes, and her thick hair looks lifeless.  Cain had never been so glad that she is asleep, there is no hiding his reaction, and he also has a bad feeling that her eyes will be another shock. _What has happened to you, Sweetheart?_

Cain closes his eyes, vowing to get to the bottom of whatever is doing this to her.  He opens his eyes, seeing a flash of green.  He then realizes that her necklace is still on and the Emerald of the Eclipse is still trying. He nods his head in its direction and looking at her one last time, he makes his way to her outer room.  He cannot travel any longer and collapses into an armchair, staring into the flames.  His brain is overwhelmed and the last thought before he falls asleep is, _DG, I don’t know what is wrong, but darlin’ we **will** find out and fix this._

* * *

**Word count:  after editing. 5,068**

Fairfarren~

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif)

 


	3. Chapter 2 Out of This Place

** **

**Word count before editing:  3,384**

**Song I listened to for this chapter _: Search Party_ by Wintersleep _._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Cain closes his eyes, vowing to get to the bottom of whatever is doing this to her. He opens his eyes, seeing a flash of green. He then realizes that her necklace is still on and the Emerald of the Eclipse is still trying. He nods his head in its direction and looking at her one last time, he makes his way to her outer room. He cannot travel any longer and collapses into an armchair, staring into the flames. His brain is overwhelmed and the last thought before he falls asleep is,_ DG, I don’t know what is wrong, but darlin’ we **will** find out and fix this.

_And now:_

* * *

The following morning dawns slowly.  The second sun rises fifteen minutes after the other, bestowing its light across all of the O.Z.  The rain from the previous night has cleared the air and washed the world clean.  The light crept across the land and finally reaches Central City.  The light hits the land and starts trying to banish the darkness from the walls, making them glisten as they are supposed to, but nothing less than the O.Z.’s chosen ruler can do that.

The morning light didn’t have the chance to enter the window of the Tower where the Royal Family’s rooms are before Cain is violently awoken by the pain of separation.  He springs up fully awake and he looks around, the habits of an annual on the hunt for the rogue Longcoats serving him well now.

Reflexively he glances around the room, but he already know what really has awakened him.   Cain moves quickly to DG’s bedchamber, when he looks in, he sees nothing but an indention on the bed where her tiny body had rested just hours before. He feels the bed and can still feel the warmth from her body.  His eyes darken as he looks over the room.  _Where could she have gone?_ Knowing she was gone does not stop the Tin Man from looking everywhere in the room.  Before he gets very far, he feels Ambrose moving quickly towards him and just as he lifts his head, Ambrose is charging into the room.

Holding his chest as he slides into the room, Ambrose looks frantically from the bed to Cain, and demands, “Where is she?” He could remember the pain as Cain had been sent away, but this is nothing like it. _Oh DG, where have you gone?_

Looking over at Ambrose as he comes back in from looking in her closet, he answers him, “I have no idea.   I was sleeping in her antechamber.  I couldn’t be any further away from her once I’d seen her.  Ambrose, _what_  happened?”  His words are clipped, short.  His rage is barely being kept in check by his knowing that Ambrose is in the same pain he is.

Someone came running down the hall moving steadily closer causing both Ambrose and Cain to step into the archway, moving as one.  They both relax as Az ran into the room, glaring at the two of them. “Ambrose just got cleared out of the Recovery Rooms when he took off running.  What in Ozma’s good graces is going on? And where is DG?”  She glares at both of them, but Cain and Ambrose can see the fear in her eyes as the realization strikes her that her sister is missing.

Cain is turning back to the rooms, his eyes roving over everything, desperate to see how DG disappeared.  As he does this he can’t quite contain the sarcasm as he retorts, “Well, she ain’t here, princess.  And I had nothing to do with Ambrose’s exit from the Recovery Rooms.  I am, however, willing to bet that he is here because of the pain of separation. You know, that Bond you have both of us in?”

His voice is heavy with scorn and anger.  Anger that the two of them didn’t warn him better about DG; anger that he hadn’t been here to take care of her.  Anger at DG for letting herself get to that state.  And lastly, anger that she somehow disappeared and that she did it right after he appeared back in her life. Did it have something to do with that?  Is he the reason she left?

Ambrose takes in Cain, seeing the blue eyes get even harder, and shivers.   He takes a breath, and tells Azkadellia, “Cain is right.  I felt as though my soul was torn in half, and knew it had something to do with DG.  This is so much worse than when Cain left.  That, at least, was bearable since it worsened as he went farther away.  This time it was sudden, and I _had_  to be here.  And you know just as much as Cain and I about where DG is.”  His voice drops, as he himself begins to feel the anger that he knows Cain is feeling as he warns the woman that he’s come to think of as a sister, “And Az, if I were you, I would take a deep breath.  _Look_ at Cain before you even think of saying a single word.”

During Ambrose’s speech, Cain has managed to get his temper under control, and he states, “We need a safe spot to talk.  Since I don’t think DG is just going to appear back here, we need to _discuss_ what the _hell_  happened to her.  In detail.  I have a feeling whatever made her disappear has a root in what caused her to deteriorate like that.” His eyes rake over both of them as he gathers his duster and fedora from where he laid them last night.  His gun belt had been fastened subconsciously as he had searched for DG earlier.

Az swallows nervously.  She is used to Ambrose’s almost franticness when it comes to DG, but Cain is a brand new level for her.  She has known that the Lord Cain is in love with her sister. She had seen it when she was locked inside the Witch; then later she could see his love for her with her own eyes as soon as she was free.  She was the one to suggest the Suitor’s bond to him.  While she loves Ambrose like a brother, and the memories of their times in his labs with DG were some of her most treasured ones, even back then she knew that Ambrose had loved her sister; and that had made it easy to recognize in Cain.  And Glitch too of course, but Glitch is Ambrose, so it was never an issue, even if the two stubborn men in front of her wouldn’t listen.  It was the love she observed from these two men for her sister that made her promise to herself, to never accept anything less than that emotion for herself.

Later on when the Witch killed her sister, she had cackled in glee that she had in fact destroyed so many lives in that one moment.  She had left Ambrose alone until she had no other choice; she had enjoyed watching him turn from the bright loving Lord that held such promise for the O.Z., into an embittered, cold, lonely man.  All from the death of a useless little girl.  And hearing Azkadellia’s silent screams for not only the death of her sister, or the devastation of her parents, but watching the man she considered her brother fall into a deep depression, had amused the Witch to no end.  So much in fact that she would replay those particular memories often for her own entertainment.

Only the need for the Sun Seeder had somewhat ended Ambrose’s agony.  Even then, he had fought so hard to keep it from the Witch, protecting the last good memory he had of him and his DG working on it.  When the Witch had found that, she opted to torture his brain with that information.  That his precious Sun Seeder was going to bring about the permanent darkness to the O.Z., _his_ DG’s precious Outer Zone, all while using the invention she helped to bring about.  Oh yes, the Witch would go into the brain room to gloat as often as she could.  She positively gloated to Ambrose’s brain until the technicians complained about the repeated power loss.

But this, watching Cain’s pain over what has happened to DG, it completely blows Azkadellia away.  For the first time ever, she entertains the thought that there is a man out there that does, in fact, love DG more than Ambrose.  And that alone, to her, is amazing.

Subdued, she tells the men in front of her, “We would be less interrupted in your office, Lord Cain.   No one really knows that you are due back; much less that you are actually back already.  Adding in the fact you stayed here in her rooms will only serve to hide your presence from everyone.”  She has kept quiet that only Cain could have stayed in DG’s rooms like this, considering that when he was home, he refused to leave her side.  This had not been the first time that he has stayed the night here.  Cain really does not trust anyone with her safety.  She truly believes that that is what tore him up then, and even more now believing that DG had sent him away.  Leaving no one here to protect her when she obviously needed it the most.

Cain nods and makes his way to his office, expecting the others to follow behind him.  It is on the floor below, connected to both Ambrose’s and DG’s offices by doors on either side.  He had all three rooms arranged in a particular arrangement when they had been moved into them.  This way he could keep an eye on both of them as he worked.  The first time Azkadellia saw him laugh was when he had stated what was to happen and DG glared at him.  They had argued about dust and such from the construction that would have been needed to do it Cain’s way.  DG was all for leaving it like it has been for centuries.  Az couldn’t take it and once she was sure what Cain was wanting, added the doors into the walls, solving the problem.  The only thing that DG hated was that the only door to exit her offices was through his doors.  Glitch had his own door out to the halls, but he more often than not just used Cain’s.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/cains-office.jpg)

Cain unlocks the double doors with a key in his vest, and enters the room.  He takes off his fedora and tosses it to the hat stand as he shrugs off his duster.  He drops it on the chair as he moves through the room, and stops behind his desk.  He is staring out the windows, trying to get his mind on the here and now, to find out what has been happening to his DG while he was sent away to deal with Longcoats, sent away by the woman who owns his heart.  His mind shudders away from that thought, hoping that the two people behind him can explain this.  He refuses to believe she did it as a result of having no feelings for him.  Something happened that night of the Eclipse, and the woman that Cain fell in love seems to be pushed away. The DG he saw that night was not the same one he had fought with, protected with his life, and eventually fallen in love with.

Ambrose frowns in the direction of his office, knowing the mess that Glitch had left behind for him.  But nothing is worse than the mess with the one person he was supposed to keep safe.  The person he loves, the person his brother in every way but blood, trusted him with keeping safe. Glitch’s inability, even with Az’s help, in figuring out what is happening to her led him to rejoin his brain.  Even though he feared the loss of that love, he was willing to sacrifice it just to _know_ what was happening.

And now, here he is, whole once again in body and mind, and his DG is gone; gone before he could question her, gone before he even had gotten to see her.  Cain at least got to see her last night…

Standing tall at the windows, the light making a halo around his pale features, as the man stares down at the light from the suns brightening the ground below, Cain finally asks, “When did it all start?” _I need to get the facts together so that I can go after her._   And to be truthful to himself, to find out why she sent him away.

Not being able to take the pressure from the two men in front of her, Az sank into one of the armchairs that were in front of his desk.  She lays her head back and bluntly tells them, “We need to lay everything all out on the table.  Everything we know, suspect.  And to do this, there is no blaming each other, nothing but getting to the bottom of this. I can see us all doing it now, blaming the other for not taking caring of her, and it won’t get much done but a lot of finger pointing. I suggest we send for Raw.  He is the first one that went away, maybe he knows something.” Az can see both of the men staring at her like she has grown a second head.

Az suddenly remembers that Cain wanted no one but the three of them to know what they are talking about.  Thinking of a spell her sister had come up to keep the conversations in the workrooms as secretive as the three of them could have them, she sits up, concentrates, and then they see a ripple of white light around the perimeter of the room.  She sags back in the chair, and the two men give her a moment to gather herself.

Finally Ambrose asks, “Wait, was that what DG used to do in the labs?” They had made a game of it with the colors.

Waving her hand in thanks as Cain hands her a glass of water, Az answers him, “Just making sure no information is given out.  I don’t want anyone to know DG is gone; maybe it will let us know something when the information of her missing has gotten out. It will give us a place to start if nothing else.”

Cain nods, and he asks again, his voice harder, “When did it all start?” He needs to find out what he can from his contacts outside of the Royal family.  But they may not be able to help if DG had been wrapped up in things here in the Royal Palace as he suspects.  First, they need to find out if she left or was taken.

Ambrose sits down as he says, “I don’t know if it stopped.” He raises his head to Cain’s.  The two stare at each other.

Cain just glares at the couple in front of him, not wanting to play a riddle game with them.  He meets Ambrose’s eyes, figuring he will get the most answers from him.  He is getting to the point that he is starting to lose that temper of his.  And DG is not here to lay a hand on his arm to cool him off.

Seeing the look, Az hurriedly tells him, “Remember the night of the Eclipse?”  At Cain’s short nod she continues, “DG was draining herself trying to heal all of the O.Z.  We stopped her, you broke the last tie of concentration with the slap.”

Cain winces, still hurting inside for having harmed her.  The sound of that slap has echoed more than a few times in his memory.  Especially after he found out that she had sent him away.  He had never purposely hurt DG until that night.

Az saw the wince and tells him, “Don’t, Cain.  It was the only way to save her life.  She would have drained herself dry; and because DG is linked so closely to her magic, she would have killed herself.”  She suspects something about the fact that their mother gave so much of her Light to save DG’s life is what made her so linked and as one with her magic.

Ambrose nods.  He then frowns as there is something there, on the tip of his tongue, bothering him. When he sees Cain glance at him, he nods his head, telling him that he needs more time in order to put it all together.

Not seeing the silent communication between the two men, Az continues her story, “Remember the reason the Emerald hid itself in her locket?”

Thinking back, Cain answers, “To shield her and to train her.” He frowns, remembering that the Emerald had made itself known to him last night.  Was it trying to warn him?

Ambrose’s forehead wrinkles in frustration, the pieces are falling together, but it just won’t solidify!  Ambrose knows he is only hours out of the Recovery Rooms, but he needs to get the two halves of his brain firing together, and fast!

The two are still reminiscing about the early days, not noticing Ambrose’s silence.  Well, Az is not noticing, but Cain is, hoping against hope that the legendary intelligence of Ambrose can help them.

Nodding her head in agreement with Cain’s statement, Az tells him, “DG was still draining herself trying to heal the O.Z.  The Emerald was helping for a period of time, but then, after all of you left, it seemed as if it started to falter in its shielding of her.” She frowned, remembering it had been so odd, but neither she nor her mother could find anything wrong with the Emerald.  Then Lavender was sent out, and that just left Az trying to figure from afar what exactly was going on.

Frowning in thought, Cain asks, “What was so different about us being here and being gone?”

Ambrose’s mind is still turning over, but he answers absently, “You were gone.”  Why won’t the two pieces of his brain work?

Cain and Az turn to stare at him.   Ambrose looks up and seeing their eyes on him, he asks, “What?”  The look is one of bafflement of not knowing why they were looking at him, anger that they were expecting too much of him, and resentment at himself for not being able to solve it right away.

Cain carefully asks him, “Why did it matter that I was gone?  You were here, her parents were here, Az was still here, shoot, even the damn mutt was still here.  What made me any different?” He is staring at Ambrose, knowing that he knows, and using his talents as a Tin Man and now as a Lord to coax it out of him.

Ambrose’s eyes light up.  He jumps up and he shouts, “That’s it!” Oh how could he not have seen it all this time?   Even Glitch should have seen this!

Az and Cain look at each other, waiting for the lightning bolt to hit them.  When it doesn’t, Cain drawls out, “Well, sweetheart, are you going to tell the rest of the class or keep it yourself?”

Ambrose stammers and blushes.  He gives them a sheepish look as he tells them. “In answer to why you are any different from the rest of us, Cain, is that you never left DG alone.  Even when we were working here in the offices, you kept the double doors between our offices open, and your desk is where you could watch her from here.”  He knew Cain also kept an eye on him, but only a blind man would not see why the offices are lined up that all Cain has to do is look up and be able to check on DG.  He would have to turn his head for Ambrose’s.

Cain’s eyes swept up to the doors in question, nodding.  “I nominated myself her body guard while I was here.  I refused to allow anyone but you and me to be with her at all times.”  He could not trust anyone else with someone so precious to him.

Ambrose nods, continuing, “Now answer me this.  How does DG, with no memory of her past, and probably no magical training of the level needed to know how to heal the O.Z., _manage to start doing exactly that?_ ” He stares at them, his own anger starting to form.  How could he?

Az gasps, realizing what he is saying.  It is a magical feat that she knows how to do thanks to many years of dedicated magical training.  Magical training that her sister had none of.

Before any of them can continue, there is a knock on Cain’s door.  Cain quickly draws his gun and moves to the door.  Az’s hands begin to glow and she nods to him along with Ambrose. Cain quickly opens the door and is pointing the gun at the knocker’s face in one smooth move.

Jeb’s face is surprised, but he comments calmly, “Well, if you don’t want me here, I will go.  But, next time Dad, just tell me, you don’t need to pull your gun on me.” The legendary calm of Cain has definitely been passed on to the next generation.

Cain just growls at his son and yanks him into the room.  Then he turns and stares at Az as he waits for her to nod, letting him know that the room is protected again.

Jeb looks at his father, waiting patiently as he is still on the back of the door, held there by his father. Jeb has gotten to know his father during the annual away.  The look on his face worries him, but he trusts his father.

Releasing his son as he holsters his gun, Cain just stares at his son.  He comments dryly, “Made good time I can see.  Some reason to that?”  He stares at his son expectantly.

Jeb flushes lightly, his eyes flickering to the Princess.

Shaking his head and muttering under his breath about young love, Cain makes his way back to his desk.  This time, he collapses in his chair, holding his face in his hands.

Jeb is watching his father, noticing the little things that tell him his father is not only in pain, worse than when he was gone, but that something has happened to make him angry.

Realizing his father isn’t going to speak anytime soon, he turns and looks at Lord Ambrose.

Ambrose sighs, _how odd that the son has the same look as the father, with having not grown up with the man._   “DG is missing.  Your father was sleeping in her antechamber, not able to make it to his rooms after seeing her.  Somehow she disappeared.  But we are also beginning to figure out some things that had been overlooked by all of us.” Then Ambrose’s normally warm expressive eyes turn hard as he remember exactly _who_ they think has made DG into who she is now.

Cain mutters, “I should have shot him when DG didn’t trust him.”  He cannot believe that the one time DG had trouble trusting someone didn’t send a huge wave of caution through him.  No matter that the mutt had shown her that he was from her past.  The truth is that DG didn’t trust him at first.  And she had trusted so blindly so many other people she had not met before.  Well, Glitch didn’t count since neither knew each other at that point.

Jeb sharply glances over at his father, never thinking he would have ever heard those words from his father, his law-abiding father that he still holds as his ideals.

Ambrose shocks the Commander even more, when he softly says, “If it is true, I wish you would have also.  But again, this is all just a hypothesis.”  Even though he is very sure of his facts, he needs to leave it out there.

Az quietly inserts, “I would take your hypothesis over anyone’s facts, Ambrose.”  She is still shocked that her childhood Tutor is the one that has done this to DG.  But it fits everything, he is the one man that everyone had no problems leaving alone with DG.  Except Cain. Cain had never left DG alone with the exception very few people.  And Tutor was NOT on that list of people he trusted with his DG.

Jeb held back a flash of jealousy.  He is trying to remember what his father had told him, Ambrose was completely in love with DG and has been since they were young.  He was like an older brother to Azkadellia, and nothing else.  But it is hard when the person you love looks as though she is in love with someone else.  He is not sure how his father manages to even be friends with Ambrose.

Looking into her eyes, Ambrose rebukes her, “Your sister would argue with me.” His mind goes back to those memories, bringing a slight smile to his lips as he remembers some of their telling arguments.

Azkadellia laughs, a startlingly light sound with what is being discussed just minutes prior, “Ambrose, DG would argue with you that the sky was blue if you had a hypothesis on it.”  She can’t help it, if Ambrose needs to laugh, to remember DG as he loves her.  Besides she is right, DG loved to argue with Ambrose because he would never state anything, just tell his hypothesis.  DG made Ambrose a much stronger person.

A light shines from Ambrose’s eyes that have been long lost.  “She would challenge me on the very grounds that it was a hypothesis.”  Then that light fades as he murmurs, “But she never argued with me the entire time we were together.”

Cain is the one that answers him, as the others stare at him in sympathy, “Because DG doesn’t remember you that way.  She grew up away from here, with her memories locked away.”  He also doesn’t like seeing the man before him sad, he has spent way too much time being sad in that tank.  Glitch is the happy go lucky side of Ambrose.  It will take a while for the two halves to merge fully back into the man he was before.

Jeb quietly asks, “So where were you guys at in figuring out what happened to her?”

Ambrose tells him, “We just figured out that DG was draining herself healing the O.Z., and someone had to teach her how.  Since, as your father just reminded us, she grew up with no memory of this place, or even that she had magic.” Ambrose eyes are still dark, and the undercurrent of anger is making its presence known.  The happiness of prior minutes is completely gone, and the man who is angry that someone had purposely harmed the woman he loves is becoming much more prominent.

No less angry, Cain continues to answer his son as he grinds out, “How she had to send us all away, because we were all too close, especially me who wouldn’t leave her alone, not even in her magic lessons.”  His hands are clenching in his anger.  He needs to get a handle on this.

Azkadellia’s hands are spitting white sparks as she spit out, “One of the few people left here in the Palace, who has been preempting all her free time?”  And who they trusted her with.  How could he?

Gasping as the pieces all fall together Jeb just stares at them as he asks and states, “Tutor?  But why?”

Az told him, still angry she never noticed how well the pieces fit together, “And the follow up question is How?  Jeb, the Emerald was supposed to be shielding her.”

Jeb is still putting the pieces in his head together, to wrap his brain around it.  He stutters out, “B-b-but he is one of the heroes!”

The three people in the room glare at him, Ambrose angrily asking, “Who told you that?  He was never one of us!  He tried to betray us, and it was only DG’s plea that allowed him to stay!”  He is glaring, this is the Ambrose no one in the Outer Zone had met.

Cain had started to say something, but then stopped, remembering. Ice-cold blue eyes that are promising a cold hell for whoever has messed with his DG meets the dark angry one of Ambrose and neither flinches from the promise in the other’s gaze.  They are both in complete agreement with the fate of whoever has hurt her.  Cain quietly states, “Ambrose, DG didn’t trust him at the beginning.  So tell me why, when we found out that he _was_ betraying us, did she advocate a second chance for him?”

Ambrose stares back at him, thinking it over. “I have no idea.  Probably the same way he convinced her to give up her life for the O.Z.”

Jeb quietly inserts, “To think about it, you guys were all honored.  You, Dad, became a Lord and a Suitor, Lord Ambrose here along with you are permanent peerage and Raw’s village is now protected under the crown and in fact they, for the first time, own their own land, which is situated between the two of yours to protect it.  But nothing was ever done about Tutor.  And I can’t tell you when Tutor’s name was added to the hero’s list.”  He is putting out all the puzzle pieces as he thinks of them, hoping that something he says will trigger something for them.

Az quietly answers from her own memories of the man, “He never liked being in the background, and he spoke out against the Witch quite often.  That is why he was thrown into the dungeon for such a long time.  The Witch promised him revenge on the one who released her, if he would do as she asked.  She tortured him with the knowledge that she was the Wicked Witch of the West once Ambrose figured it out.”  She closes her eyes, trying to block out the memory of tortures the Witch had put her and others through.

Cain took a deep breath and then told the three of them in front of him, “We need to get Raw back.  And the Queen and her Consort.  Once they are all back, we will figure out how to get DG back.”  Plus he knows that Ambrose will not be staying here, and no Royal Command will make him do so.  His status as a Suitor to DG will overrule everything.  Cain knows this since he will be the same way.

The three start to plan while Jeb sits there, wrapping his head around everything.  Something catches his attention, something he was going to ask Ambrose when the chance arose.  “Ambrose, I have another puzzle for you, and I think they are tied together.”

Turning to the young man beside him, Ambrose gives him his full attention.  Unfortunately, so did his father and the Princess.

_Here goes nothing,_ Jeb thought.  “I seem to remember that the walls of the Central City reflect the mood of the ruler of the O.Z.”

Ambrose nods, “The Grey Gale loved the Emerald Walls, to the point she spelled them that way, that way no one could take away the wonder of the Emerald City.  The city walls remained as bright as emeralds until the day she died. They darkened and many were upset, thinking they had lost one of the more memorable of the Grey Gale’s magics.  However, they brightened back up when the new ruler of the O.Z., the Grey Gale’s daughter, became cheerful and it has been that way ever since then, the walls reflect the deep feelings of who it recognizes as Queen.”

Then his brain catches up with what he is saying and he gapes.

Az’s hands are raised to her face in shock and she is saying “How can it be?  Mother is here!”

Everyone is shocked.  Finally Cain took pity on his son and tells him, “The walls reflect the deep feelings of the true Queen of the O.Z.  And it thinks DG is that ruler.”

Jeb is staring at his father and he asks, “And if DG can’t be found?”

Az answers softly, “The O.Z. will start to deteriorate even faster.  The magic of the O.Z. demands a ruler. And somehow it has chosen DG as its Queen.”

Cain states, “We will find her, before the O.Z. gets any worse.  Even more importantly, we will find her to bring her back home to where she is loved.”

Then a thought crosses his mind and he stares at Ambrose with a mischievous look in his eyes. When Ambrose raises his eyebrow in questions, Cain states, “Plus she still needs to decide on a Consort.”

* * *

****Final count** :  5,505**

Fairfarren~

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif)

 


	4. Chapter 3 We Were Waiting for Each Other

# 

**Word count before editing:  3,120**

**Song I listened to for this chapter _: All This Time_ by OneRepublic _._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Everyone is shocked.  Finally Cain takes pity on his son and tells him, “The walls reflect the deep feelings of the true Queen of the O.Z.  And it thinks DG is that ruler.”_

_Jeb is staring at his father and he asks, “And if DG can’t be found?”_

_Az answers softly, “The O.Z. will start to deteriorate even faster.  The magic of the O.Z. demands a ruler. And somehow it has chosen DG as its Queen.”_

_Cain states, “We will find her, before gets any worse.  Even more importantly, we will find her to bring her back home to where she is loved.”_

_Then a thought crosses his mind and he stares at Ambrose with a mischievous look in his eyes. When Ambrose raises his eyebrow in question, Cain states, “Plus, she still needs to decide on a Consort.”_

_Now:_

* * *

The two suns have made their way across the sky, not caring that some of the denizens of the land below are worried, and trying with all their wishing to make them go slower.  They march to their own cosmic timing that is heedless of the wishes of the world below them.

On the highest towers, the last of the sunlight is glinting off the walls and windows of Central City. In one of those windows, Cain is looking out, his back to the maps on his desk and slumped in the chair behind the desk.  Cain just stands there, his jaw clenched in complete fury as he runs through everything in his head on how this situation just keeps getting worse and worse.  The only thing preventing him from venting said frustration is that he knows Ambrose is just as frustrated as he is.

Somehow, even with all the attempts to keep quiet, Tutor has gone missing. This one fact has frustrated Cain to no end.  He had looked forward to arresting the man who had somehow tortured DG right under his very nose.  He thought back on their trip and can remember one particular time when DG had given a hint of a spell.  The spell that Az has figured must be the way he kept control over her even when she was away from them.  Cain had not picked up it up at the time, and it is slowly driving him mad that he could have prevented so much if he had.  It is one of the things that when he finally gets his hands on DG he will discuss with her.  Right after he tells her how much he loves and adores her of course.

Going back through all the plans and discussions that they have made, he tries to see if they have missed anything.  Lavender and Ahamo are on their way back by travel storm and should be arriving any time now.  The last member of their party, Raw, had walked into the city late last night as they finished their talk, saying he had felt the need for him to be here.  As soon as Lavender had arrived, Cain and the rest of them had originally planned to leave.  Now however, they are so frustrated that they have no idea where DG could have gone, and whether she had gone of her own will or not.

The City walls have slowly been getting darker over the past annual.  Now that Jeb has pointed it out to them, they had looked into it, asking questions of the newly reformed Tin Man Headquarters as well as the Royal Guards.  They had been shocked to find out that over the past few months they have darkened, not enough that anyone who casually observes the world around them has really noticed, but if you knew what to look for, you can see it.  It is another manifestation that there had indeed been signs all around them telling them that all was not well in the O.Z. or with DG, and further confirmation that the two were connected.

Az has been in the libraries all day looking for signs on how Tutor had influenced DG during the journey to find the Emerald.  It is really bothering her since both Cain and Ambrose have stated that they could not remember ever leaving her with the man alone.  In fact, they both specifically remember making an effort to never leave her alone without one of them, or if for some reason they were not there, they had made sure that at least Raw had been with her on the entire journey.   Raw is as loyal and loving of DG as the rest of them, and they knew he would never do anything or allow anything to harm DG. But when Tutor showed up, and DG’s original instinct to distrust him, well, Cain never forgot that and made sure to keep an eye on her.  She may have trusted Toto after she remembered him, but the fact that she had distrusted anyone at first sight, well, as confused as he had been at the time with his feelings for her, he still paid attention.

Originally Jeb had tried to help his dad and Ambrose, but soon left to go help Az.  Cain had no patience and Jeb soon found that as bad he had been when he had been with him, nothing compared to now.  Realizing that his father was not upset with him per se, he decided to leave him to the only other person that could deal with him right now.  Besides DG, of course.

When Jeb had left the office, Ambrose had looked after him then looked at Cain with his eyebrow raised.  Cain had just shaken his head and gone back to trying to find DG.  Ambrose knew he was as frantic to find her as Cain was, but the steel in Cain’s eyes told Ambrose that what he had tried to do all those months ago is complete.  Cain had totally committed himself to DG.

Right now everyone is looking for her, but in a waiting pattern. They truthfully have no idea where she is, but Cain just wants to be doing something.  Ambrose understands, and tries to help, but there are just no leads.  There are just not many places they can think she would be that she thinks are safe.  DG hadn’t been here long enough nor has enough of her memories surfaced for her to have fond feelings for anywhere in the O.Z. unfortunately.

This feeling of failure has led to where none of the staff in the Palace wants to be close to the Lords, nor to any of the original Heroes and Az.  Even Raw had been on edge, feeling the O.Z.’s need for DG.  Food is left on the outside of the doors, only a knock outside the two locations to let the individuals inside know it is there.

Not being able to help himself, Cain turns to Ambrose and lets out some of his frustration, by growling out, “Why is it so hard to find one Princess of the O.Z.?  What use are these Bonds of ours if we cannot use them to find her?”  He cannot help it; there is something inside just driving him to find her, the same something that has always driven him to her side since he first saw her blue eyes.

Staring at first at the Tin Man, Ambrose then closes his eyes in defeat.  He wearily answers, “I have no idea.  I still have no idea how Lavender had blocked my Bond with DG where I had actually thought she was dead.  Cain, I am just as frustrated as you are.  But what can we really do?”  He feels as though he is being pulled apart slowly.  He needs to find DG, but he also needs the man in front of him, his brother, to be calm.  Well, as calm as Cain can be with DG in danger.

At that moment, Cain’s doors flew open.  Az and Jeb both rush in, Az’s face looks worried but triumphant.  Jeb, however, never looks his father in the eye, choosing to turn and close the doors; once he has made sure there is no one close.  The only reason he doesn’t lock them is due to the Royal Couple’s impending arrival.

Cain looks up at them, hoping for any news.  Anything to end this waiting game.

Az looks at him and tells him, “I know how he did it.  And right now, if I find him, I will destroy him.  He put a whisper spell on her.”  The anger she has is causing her to lose control, it shows briefly, and is enough to have a lesser man than Wyatt Cain retreating before her.

At the name of the spell, Ambrose’s face drains and he collapses in his chair.  He asks, his voice disbelieving, “A whisper spell?  I thought they were banned!”  _This is just getting worse and worse…_ Ambrose thinks to himself.

Fighting for control, Azkadellia takes a deep breath.  Once she can at least talk, Az nods, confirming Ambrose’s question.  She expands on it, commenting, “The witch didn’t even use them.  They have a bad habit of driving the person insane, depending on the whisper.  You have to have a very delicate touch to be able to have someone not lose their sanity.” Her eyes flash as she remembers the descriptions she read in the books.  That spell was thought to be lost and for good reason!

While the two are staring at each other, Cain looks at them, trying to figure out what they are talking about.  He finally asks, “Whisper spell?”

Jeb looks at his dad.  He knows that once he finds out he will be at least as mad as Az, but he will not collapse as Ambrose did.  No, his father will need to do _something_.

DG is to Jeb the sister of the woman he loves, the love of his father’s life as well as the person most like a sister to him.  He remembers her as joking lightly with him once they had joined on the way to the Tower.  She had been slightly withdrawn from everyone, but he remembers his shock in her being in front of his father on the horse.  Cain had refused to let her go, and kept his arm around her until they reached the Tower.  He had only said, “Guess you found her.”

She had laughed and told him, “More like I found him.  He came charging up on his horse, only to find me outside my prison.  At least this time he was happier.”  Her eyes had been sad, but as they talked, they became more alive.

His father had tightened his arm around her as he replied, “I wasn’t about to shoot you this time.” DG had been looking down, but Jeb had seen the love in his father’s eyes as well as the conflict he was dealing with present as well.

DG had glibly answered him, “Only because no one hit anyone else.”  She had grinned at Jeb.

That had started it and the rest of the way he had teased the story out of them both.  Then he and DG had picked on his father the rest of the way there.  It had relieved the stress of the suicide mission they all thought they were on.

Bringing his mind back to the present, Jeb remembers that after Az told him what the spell did, he wanted to hurt someone, anyone responsible.  In fact, there is a large hole in one of the library’s walls in the shape of his fist.   No one should _ever_ have that done to them.

Azkadellia looks at Cain and tells him, “It is a spell that starts an insidious little whisper in the ear of the receiver that sounds like their inner voice.  It tells them whatever the spell caster wants them to believe until the victim believes it completely.  It is one of the smart spells, which means every little thing that can back up the whisper, it will pounce and use it to help further its cause.”  Her temper flares, her magic flaring with it.

Cain just stares at Az, processing what she is telling him.

Rubbing his face, Ambrose explains in detail, remembering what he had read, “If you tell the spell that you want the person to think that everyone is against them, it will take every instance that someone tells them no, every look is interpreted to be a look of hate.  It will not be constant, but near enough to sound like your own thoughts.”  His DG is under this spell?  Ambrose’s heart aches for the woman he loves.  How could someone do this to her?  What has she ever done to deserve this?

Unnoticed by the group, a slight emerald haze is surrounding the Tin Man as his understanding dawns.  His eyes are growing icier as he realizes what was done to the woman who is the center of his universe.

Startling the group inside the room, Lavender’s voice sounds out from the doorway from which she has overheard everything, “If you told the spell that everything is your fault, every single thing that is wrong with the O.Z., it will feed on all those instances to help its victim believe it.  For example, it would use the fact that she set the Witch free; that I gave her my life force and magic to bring her back, but it left me too weak to defend against the Witch.” She and Ahamo had stopped in shock when they heard what spell was cast on their daughter.

Ambrose’s voice is more stricken as he realizes that he is being used as a reason to cause DG pain.  He expounds on his Queen’s explanation, “That my brain was removed for a device to help the Witch.”

Ahamo guides his frozen wife into the room, his face as stricken as his wife’s. He remembers DG’s comments in the balloon and throws it in the conversation, “That we were separated for the 15 annuals.  That the Mystic Man, her uncle, lost his life.”

All eyes flick to Cain as his voice finally speaks.  His jaw is almost locked as he grinds out, “That I was locked in a Tin Suit, and that I lost my wife.”  His face and posture tells them that he understood, and he is enraged that this spell is using him to hurt her.

Lavender glides to a stop in front of him, looking into his eyes, her own full of misery. “Every single thing wrong in the O.Z. would be used to make her think that the only way to fix it all is to kill herself.  It would have probably been a relief to the constant guilt she would have been feeling by then.”  Her eyes are sad as she finally had an answer to why DG had tried to kill herself.

Ambrose softly states, “Oh what misery she had to feel when we stopped her…”

Not completely understanding Ambrose’s comment, Cain is having problems believing that this spell was on his DG.  He quickly asks, challenging them, “How could any of us not see it?”

The green glow is brightening, but through the grief in the room, no one notices.

The last of the original companions enters the room, locking the door behind him.  Raw reminds Cain, “DG say goodbye before battle.  DG being serious.  DG going to get Az back.  She not expect to survive.”  The truth he had hidden in confusion all this time finally comes out.  It finally makes sense.

Cain closes his eyes remembering the pep talks.  His shoulders drop as he remembers that the words spoken did sound like a goodbye now that he thought back to it.  He tells them, despair evident in his voice, “I told her she had to make it though.  It wasn’t a choice.”  His eyes are open and they can see the misery in them as he tries to understand what happened.

Ambrose lifts his eyes to meet his brother’s, stating to him, “And that may have saved her life.”  He loves DG.  No one could question it; he refused to lose the Bond with her, giving up his chance for love later in life.  But he is watching the man in front of him, the only other man that he would even consider the thought, that this man would be the one for his DG.  That Wyatt Cain may be the one who will make the person he loves happier than he could.

Not knowing of the conclusion that her friend is reluctantly coming to, Az loyally sticks up for Ambrose, “All of you, and your obvious care for her, are probably what allow her to remain sane.” She has always respected Ambrose and the pure love he has had for her sister.  She knows Cain loves DG, but the fact Ambrose sacrificed so much for her could not and should not be forgotten.

This time, it does not slip by.  Cain picks up on a fact that, if true, would infuriate him.  Toto will not be able to escape his wrath when Cain finds him.  Cain’s eyes blaze as he repeats, “Remain?  You mean that Ozma forsaken spell is on her still?” If he is right, there is no place the mutt can hide from him.

Flinching as he realizes he has never seen Cain so enraged, Ambrose nods, “There would be no reason for Tutor to remove it.”  He makes himself a promise to never incur this man’s wrath.  Though his brain told him that as long as he never hurts someone Cain loves, he wouldn’t be subjected to it.

Cain’s jaw sets and his eyes are ice cold; his body is rigid with his rage.  He grinds out, “How do you break it?”  He needs to save DG first.  Then, after he is sure she is safe, he will declare open season on the shape shifter.

The only person who could answer him, Ambrose, looks at him.  Az may have figured it out, but Ambrose had researched it in depth when he first arrived at the palace.  He answers him in a dead voice, “The reason I know about the spell is that I knew the last person it was cast on.  Mercifully, the person died shortly afterwards and while the spell was for a beneficial reason, or at least that was what the spell caster had intended, at the end it had totally driven him insane.  The spell caster had been so very careful in his casting, it being the last resort for healing the man.”  His eyes told Cain that Ambrose had witnessed the whole thing, including the end.

Ambrose could not help but think, _How could DG have survived this long?_   Ambrose will never tell Cain that it had taken less than 2 months to drive the man insane under the spell.  DG has been under the spell for so much longer.

Making everyone jump, Cain’s fist hits the top of his desk as he tells them in a voice not to be questioned, “I refuse to believe that.”  He will _never_ give up on his DG. _**Ever**_ **.**

Everyone stares at the enraged man in front of them.  Cain has been pushed again and again over the past few days.  The woman he loves is falling apart, believing that everything is her fault.  He can’t do anything to the person who did it to her since he had run away, nor can he find DG to fix her.  Everything in the man is screaming at him to protect her, and he has _no_ idea where she is.

Ambrose is just staring at Cain, knowing how he feels.  He wants nothing more than to tear into _something_ or more accurately _someone_.  His DG has been hurt by so much, in such a short time.  Her time in the O.Z. has revealed pain and betrayal from everyone but her three companions.  Her parents sent her away, her memories wiped.  She had to deal with the fact that her sister wanted her dead, and in fact did kill her, before she found out about the witch possessing her.  She was raised by robots, and now, her own teacher, who is one of the few individuals she remembers from her childhood, has been telling her that she is the reason the O.Z. is a mess.  Knowing the girl, and then later the woman she has become, it would not take much from the spell to make her believe.

On the same thought process as Ambrose, Cain is breathing heavy and he mutters, “What else can this world do to her?  Doesn’t she deserve some happiness?”  He is shaking as he realizes how much this world has caused his DG so much pain, and he cannot find her to try to help comfort her, be with her.

The heartfelt grief and rage mixed together from the man who loves DG more than anything else is enough for the Emerald and Grey Gale to appear. Everyone gapes at the woman who is one of the most revered of the Queens of the O.Z.

She is standing there, looking at both Ambrose and Cain, sorrow on her face. She tells both of them honestly, “You both care and love her so much.  Because of this, you have helped power the Emerald in its attempts to block the spell.  However, it will take the love of someone who holds her very life above his own to break it.  You will need to convince her that she _**is**_ loved.  So simple, yet this will be the largest challenge.  My namesake is stubborn.” A rueful smile graces her beautiful face.

Cain and Ambrose can’t help but smile in answer.  It is truthful, and one of the reasons both these men love her.

Dorothy looks upon her namesake’s suitors and finds both worthy.  One has loved and waited for her.  He has sacrificed much for the love he bears her, but he has never lost his devotion to the girl he loved and even without a brain, he fell in love with her all over again as she is now.  The other loves her fiercely and devotedly.  He too has sacrificed much to love her and right now fights for her. He had fought against the love at the beginning, denying the bond he had felt when he met her eyes, thinking it had betrayed his previous love, but that fight ended up making him love her even more as she accepted her fate, and helped in his grief.  Either of them will be able to break the spell, but one was destined to do so. It will take them and the rest to heal her; they just had to get through to her.

Dorothy looks at her descendants and the Companions and told them, “The O.Z. has acknowledged her as the next Queen, and as such, it is demanding her return, or else everything my descendants and I have worked for will be lost.  To get her back, the Lion, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man will need to journey again.  Because of the betrayal of Toto, joining them instead will be the Host, and the Griffon.  This party, and no other, will be the one to bring her back to you healed.  You will need to journey along the Yellow Brick Road to visit the place where she left here.  It is the easiest path to her, being one that was used in the past.  This is only the beginning of the quest.  Once you journey back over the rainbow, your biggest challenge will await you all.”

She looks at them all, sorrow in her eyes. “I truly hope you can achieve the first step.  She unknowingly traveled my path, and now you need to go back in a straight line back to her. Unfortunately it is now a crooked path.” She turns to Ambrose and Cain.  “You both have my blessings on your courtship of my great-granddaughter and well wishes on you being able to heal her.”  With that, she leaves in a blast of emerald light.

Lavender sits down heavily in one of the chairs in the room, Ahamo coming up to support her.  “Oh, my poor Angel.”  This is nothing she had wanted for her angel.  She had wanted her to relax and just be herself.  Lavender had even tried to talk to her to find out what was the best way to have DG learn what she needed, though that conversation had not been fruitful, she at least now knew why.  She just wants for her daughters to be happy, and she has failed completely with one.

However, Ambrose sits up.  He is the first to realize that the Grey Gale has given them what they have needed.  He looks over at Cain and sees the same hope in his eyes.  He grins as he tells Cain, “Well, here is what you wanted.  A direction.”  His eyes come alive.

Ahamo looks over them, and asks, “What do you mean?”  He is confused and hating this.  He normally can think on his feet, but this is taking too much from him.

Looking down at the maps in front of him with renewed vigor, Cain answers the Consort, “The Grey Gale told us who needed to go and where.  At least a starting point.”  A way to save his DG, that being his main priority, truthfully it is his only priority.

Az is smiling, catching on to what the two Suitors have realized.  “The Yellow Brick Road.  I haven’t heard it called that except in the legends.”

Jeb straightens out and muses, “The Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man.  I never put it together before, however it fits.  But who is the Host?”

Az grins at him.  “Well, I think one of them is me.  Tell me who else could be called the Host.”  She recognizes the name, Griffon from the Witch’s memory.  She is trying to figure out who it had been; the man had been a military genius.

Jeb’s face darkens as he retorts, “Unwilling.”

Lavender looks over at him and then glances at Cain.  She is watching them, waiting for them to realize who the Griffon is.  He had revealed himself when she had taken back the throne in secret.  There are too many Longcoats who hunted the Griffon for the man to feel easy in admitting in public who he is.

Thinking on it, remembering all the missives and intelligence on the man, Ambrose figure it out, but like Lavender, is waiting for the rest of them to figure it out also.

Jeb looks over at his father, asking, “Do you want me to gather supplies and get everything ready for you?”

Cain just nods, as he stares at his son.  He too has read the intelligence reports.

Jeb looks over at Az and sighs.  He bows to Lavender and her Consort, moving to the doors, already working to figure out what they will need.

Cain finally tells his son, “Make sure you provide for the Griffon.”  His voice is full of pride as he watches his son.

Jeb stops in his tracks.  He nods his head, but before he can go any farther, Az explodes. “For the Sake of Ozma!  Who is the Griffon?  You all know.”

Jeb turns around and his eyes first go to Az then to his father’s.  He grins as he asks his father, “How long ago did you figure it out?”

Az sputters as Cain answers him, “Just now, but I _did_ have other things to think about.  I dismissed it when the intelligence report came across my desk, having DG to worry about.  But now that I think on it, you are the only one it could be.”

Jeb just grins and tells him, “You should have realized it.  You are the one who taught me.”

Cain just shakes his head and comments, “Well, it only took countless hours to teach you the difference between a knight and a rook.  I had given up on you ever realizing that strategy was good for anything. ”

Chuckling, Jeb nods and hurries out of the room, to get them ready.  Knowing his father and Ambrose, they will want to be on the road as soon as possible.

Az is just staring at his back, shocked that the man who had been by her side all day is the man who had kept the Resistance going all those years.  She then cocks her head to the side with a small smile as she thinks.

Laughing at the princess’ expression, Ambrose turns back to Cain.  His amusement is evident as he comments, “So we need to retrace our tracks along the Old Brick Road.”

Cain nods, and not being able to help himself, teases him, “And again, I will be the one guiding.  We all know that the Scarecrow had no sense of direction.” Just knowing where they need to go is enough to stop the pain from whatever has driven him all this time.  He will find his love.

Ambrose grins at him, more than able to hold his own now. “But they also say the Tin Man had no heart.  So tell me which will be better on this journey?”  He can’t help it, he too feels lighter knowing that a Cain is in charge.  Especially the Griffon in charge of supplies, the man had kept his people fed in a time when food was hard to come by.

Raw came up, looking down at the map tells them both absently; “Lion had heart.  So Raw is one to heal DG.”  One look at his eyes and you can see the same relief that is in his companion’s eyes.  And also mirrored is the mirth he is having in picking on them.

Cain and Ambrose look at him shocked.  Az and the rest of the room erupt in laughter.

Az is laughing then she tells them both, “You know, I think you are the first ones to ever be approved by the Grey Gale herself as Suitors to the Royal House.  I wonder if that will help you two any.”

The relief of having a direction is quickly relieving the grief in the room, as well as knowing that there is a way to save DG.  That hope infuses the group with a sense of purpose.  They will heal her and whatever is next on their plate, they will handle together.

Still joking as they look over the map and prepare themselves, Ambrose just answers back, “Azkadee honey, all that means is that she recognizes that we are the only two men who could measure up to DG.”  He chuckles as he realizes that the history that is all but lost to the O.Z is going to lead them.  A bunch of legends really.

Shocking them all, Ahamo dryly remarks, “I am not too sure that will help me sleep at night.  My daughter is being courted by a Scarecrow and a Tin Man.  How low can she get?”  He smirks at the two men as the rest of them chuckle.

Cain is smiling, his nature a little more relaxed that he is going to be working towards DG.  “At least she isn’t being courted by a flying monkey.”  He stands up folding the map, looking to see if they may need another one.  Hope is a powerful tool in the hands of a Tin Man who will stop at nothing to save the woman he loves.

Ahamo laughs, but he comments, “Make sure you take along extra oil and stuffing, I think you two will need all the help you can get.”  The group all laughs, not knowing that this comment reveals more of their pasts than any of them realize.

* * *

**Final count:  5,328 Words**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif)

 

# 


	5. Chapter 4 Believe in Destiny

**[ ](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/vlcsnap-2013-05-14-17h58m11s75.png) **

**Word count before editing:  3,384**

**Song I listened to for this chapter _: Return to Innocence_ by Enigma _._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Az is laughing then she tells them both, “You know, I think you are the first ones to ever be approved by the Grey Gale herself as Suitors to the Royal House.  I wonder if that will help you two any.”_

_The relief of having a direction is quickly relieving the grief in the room, as well as knowing that there is a way to save DG.  That hope infuses the group with a sense of purpose.  They will heal her and whatever is next on their plate, they will handle together._

_Still joking as they look over the map and prepare themselves, Ambrose just answers back, “Azkadee honey, all that means is that she recognizes that we are the only two men who could measure up to DG.”  He chuckles as he realizes that the history that is all but lost to the O.Z. is going to lead them.  A bunch of legends really._

_Shocking them all, Ahamo dryly remarks, “I am not too sure that will help me sleep at night.  My daughter is being courted by a Scarecrow and a Tin Man.  How low can she get?”  He smirks at the two men as the rest of them chuckle._

_Cain is smiling, his nature a little more relaxed that he is going to be working towards DG.  “At least she isn’t being courted by a flying monkey.”  He stands up folding the map, looking to see if they may need another one.  Hope is a powerful tool in the hands of a Tin Man who will stop at nothing to save the woman he loves._

_Ahamo laughs, but he comments, “Make sure you take along extra oil and stuffing, I think you two will need all the help you can get.”  The group all laughs,_ _not knowing that this comment reveals more of their pasts than any of them realize._

_Now:_

* * *

The twin suns were getting close to setting as they shed their light on the scene on the main stables just outside the Central City.  Five horses are ready, waiting for their riders to mount, the packhorse was also ready.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/az-horse.jpg)

Az was standing there petting her black horse and talking soothingly to him.  One of her few joys when she was under the control of the Witch was riding Alric.  She never could figure out why the Witch allowed it, but she took advantage of it when she knew she could get away with it.

Az looks over at the others in the party.  Her eyes linger briefly on Jeb, and she smiles quietly to herself.  She has no doubt she will enjoy learning more about this Cain.  They have talked in the past, she remembered him mentioning it was odd that his father is almost the same age as he is.  That started a lot of late night conversations.  She had been disappointed when he was sent off.  But she cannot be mad at her sister for doing so when she is suffering so much right now.  DG had even at a young age taken the blame for far too much.

Looking over at Ambrose, she remembers how he had slowly taught DG to concentrate.  Her magic lessons had been hard; she remembers the spinning doll.  But shortly after Ambrose had started to be around her, she had helped with his workroom.

Az frowned, remembering how so many jealous nobles had protested when he had been allowed to be her Suitor at such a young age.  It was not unheard of, especially when you think of the fact that they lived such long lives.  Ambrose had survived the testing, showing that he truly cared for her.

Az then smiles, remembering how Cain had already proved himself.  When he finally asked for permission to Court DG, the magic had just faded into him.  It was the fastest that it had ever happened, Az thinks that it was their quest and his wholehearted dedication to her sister to be the reason it happened.  As much as she loves the idea of Ambrose being her brother, she knows that Cain loves her sister just as much, if not more.   It truly will be up to DG to choose this time.  The old love from childhood that she doesn’t even remember that turned into a love for who she is now, or the man who fell in love with her, fighting it until he couldn’t help but admit he was in love with her.  And once admitting it, gave into it with nothing less than giving his whole heart to her?

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/raw-1.jpg)

Raw comes up to the Princess’ side.  He watches everyone else with her and makes the comment, “This will be interesting.”

Az answers him as she smiles, “Yes, it will be.”

Her smile falters though.  Jeb has been casting her looks and makes his way to her side.  Raw sees him and fades away as he asks, “What is wrong, Az?

She looks over at him.  “I am worried about Deeg.  How is she holding out?  Where is Tutor?  How can he do this to her?”

Cain has mounted Silver and overhears Az.  He turns in the saddle to her, his face hard as he answers her question. “I am not sure how she is, or where Tutor is.  And it is just my guess, but I think it started when she didn’t trust him.  And only got worse when he found out she was to blame.  He helped her only when it was in his best interest to get rid of the Witch.  In fact, he was with us when we overthrew the Witch.  He only found her to save us when she was in the Mausoleum.”

Ambrose has also mounted his brown horse and moves his horse over to them. His voice is soft as he explains. “He was locked up for a long time.  I know he was captured before me, and unlike me, for some reason the Witch kept him all those annuals.  He had nothing but time to think of how much he hated her.  And then to find out that DG is the reason?” He shakes his head.  He really has no idea how Tutor didn’t go mad down below.  Or maybe that is what happened, that he really is mad from all those years locked in a cell below the Tower?

Az thinks back to when Tutor was released.  She gasps and if Jeb had not been there to catch her, she would have fallen to the ground.

Jeb anxiously asks, “Princess?”  For a second there, he sounds exactly how his father does in talking to DG and it makes both Raw and Ambrose look over at Cain.

He is just looking down at Az, waiting to find out what had happened, having a feeling that it is the reason that all this started.

Az has tears in her eyes as she looks past Jeb to his father and Ambrose.  She tells them, “The Witch.  She told him.”

Ambrose’s eyes widen as Cain sits up straight.  Cain’s face is hard and his eyes like ice.  But it isn’t him who spits out, “What?”

Az starts at hearing Ambrose’s voice so hard.  Jeb tightens his arms for a second, but he relaxes as he realizes the adviser isn’t in fact attacking Az.

Ambrose’s mind is ticking over the information.  The Witch had told Tutor who had released her?  He had always wondered what it was that actually got him to agree to betray them, or more importantly to betray her.  He actually betrayed everyone.  He betrayed the Witch in helping them defeat her.  And he betrayed them by being there to get his revenge against DG.  His face hardens even further, his eyes dark pools of hate.  The mutt had been out to hurt DG the entire time and he didn’t catch it; in fact, he had been blaming Cain for not having a heart and warming to the shape shifter. He is a Traitor, and the O.Z. has its own brand of justice for those so branded, for those who have betrayed everyone.

Cain had looked over at Ambrose’s outburst and watches him.  He finally tells him, “He fooled all of us.  He was supposed to _help_  DG.  Remember what the Grey Gale said?  He was supposed to be part of us: Toto.  Toto was Dorothy’s dog, but he helped them out.  Tutor gave in to his baser self and failed everyone.  Ambrose, you did nothing wrong.  I was cold-hearted, fighting my feelings for DG, while you left your heart out there for her and all of us.  Never blame yourself.”  Then he grins, “We will be needing your wide-eyed optimism for this.  Don’t fail us now.”

Ambrose’s eyes lighten and he nods.  He looks down at the woman he thinks of as a sister and apologizes.  “I know it is not your fault Az.  Never think I ever blame you for the actions of the Witch.”

Az nods then turns her gaze to the man holding her.  She smiles at him and asks softly, “Jeb, don’t you think we should get on our horses so we can get moving?”

Jeb starts at the sound of her voice and holding her close for a second longer, he releases her, saying, “Sorry, Az.”

She laughs and tells him, “I didn’t mind.” No, she does not mind this handsome young man holding her close…

He blushes, helps her up and then into the saddle.  He turns and going towards his own horse, he passes by the three companions and can see their amused expressions.  He growls, “Leave it alone.”

Cain smirks as he watches his son.  He is sitting relaxed in the saddle, the reins in his hands as they rest on the saddle horn.  Once his son is on his horse, he nods and moves them out.  He is in the lead, directing them along the Old Brick road, remembering what the original Gale had said: that they needed to travel her path along with their own.  He sighs, knowing they will need to head to the Papay fields first, where Raw had been found.  He glances back, seeing Ambrose, then the Princess, then Raw, with his son behind him.  He nods, knowing this is the best grouping he can do with the road being narrow in certain areas.

As they move down the road, each of the companions reminiscing on their past.  The three companions remember DG and how she had been either amazed or confused about the world around them.  She would see something that would blow her mind away, like a fairy in a tree waving at her, or a tree smiling at her.  She always looked to either Cain or Glitch at the time to make sure she was really seeing it.

Then there will be the times she was confused, a memory of a past she didn’t know was her own would come bubbling up.  Cain remembers the first time she had one, he had been suspicious of her.  Well, to be truthful, he had been suspicious of her from the second he had seen her.  The bond that he had felt with her had so outweighed the one he had shared with Adora that he automatically fought against it.  He had done everything he could to distance himself from her, and only started to admit his feelings when he found himself abandoning his quest for revenge upon learning that she was in danger. He did this without a moment’s hesitation.

Closing his eyes briefly, he remembers how hard his heart had beat when he couldn’t find her.  Then the moment it stopped when he realized she was a Princess.   The worst was when he realized who Glitch was.  That Glitch was really Ambrose and that he was the Suitor for the woman he has fallen so in love with.  More than just fallen in love with if he is being truthful.   By that time, Cain held some affection for the Head-case, and he started to push his feelings away.

He grins briefly as he remembers when they were working to get him well enough to go after DG after the fall into the lake.  He remembers his absolute _need_ to get to his DG was what had allowed him to drag himself as far as he had.   Afterwards, Glitch had quietly told him that he knows Cain is in love with DG and he will step back.

* * *

_Cain had been shocked and just said, “What, why?”_

_Glitch had quietly just continued to add wood to the stove.  He finally sighed and told him, “Your first question was where she was.  Nothing else.  And while you were out, you talked.”_

_Cain leaned back in the pillow and closed his eyes, faint red pinking his ears.  “What did I say?”_

_Still not looking at the Tin Man, he told him, “You were muttering on how this could happen, you are still in love with Adora.  Then…”_

_Cain took a deep breath and told him, “Continue.  Let me hear it all.”_

_Glitch finally looks at him.  “You mentioned that you felt the bond so much stronger with her.  Stronger than with anyone else in your entire life.”  At Cain’s groan, he smiled slightly then mentioned, “You also mentioned how you could never Court a Princess and-” He caught himself._

_Cain looked up.  It was not like the Zipperhead to just stop talking.  It normally took one of them to get him to stop. “Glitch?”_

_Glitch just sighed.  “You also said you were going to not even try because she already had a Suitor, and in your eyes, he was a good man.”  He looked into Cain’s eyes. “Cain, I know my marbles are elsewhere.  I also know I care for DG in a way I can’t explain.  But if you love her, if you already have a bond, don’t give up.  DG deserves the best…”_

_And before he could put himself down, Cain interrupted him. “And she has them.  She will just have to choose.  But until then, we have enough on our plates and will need to do everything to keep her safe.  So, brothers?”_

_Glitch’s normal smile spread on his face.  “Brothers.  Just know I will be working hard to make her mine.”_

_Grinning back at him, Cain told him, “Wouldn’t want it any other way, Head-case.  I’ll try to take it easy on you, I don’t want to win just ‘cause you don’t have your marbles.”_

_They had grinned at each other, and that was the start of their partnership._

* * *

Cain looks around to make sure they are fine, judging the path against the light left by the two moons.  He asked, “Does anyone have any trouble with pushing through until we get to the edge of the Papay Fields?”

Jeb glances up and just tells them, “I prefer if we stop an hour away, father.  Give some cushioning if we need it.”

Cain nods and they continued on.

Ambrose looked off to the side, remembering how bad he had been on the trip there, nonstop talking!  But to be truthful, he had been confused by the woman he had met.  He had felt such a strong Bond with her and had no idea why.  Even now he doesn’t understand why he didn’t recognize DG right away, the Suitor Bond should have let him know who she was instantly.

He remembers how much he had trusted her right away.  And how jealous he had been when she had opened the Tin Suit and Cain had fallen out.  The first person Cain saw was her, and he had seen the flash of emotion across his face.   He had not understood it, but he had looked over at DG, knowing somehow that it would change for them.

He also remembers better than Cain when Glitch became completely aware of Cain’s feelings.  It was after they had rescued Raw and were trying to get warm.  Ambrose’s ears turn slightly red at how he didn’t even offer DG his coat to get warm.

But the fun started when she went to Raw to talk.  Both he and Cain had moved to protect her.  Afterwards, Cain being exasperated with her had made even Glitch realize that the man had feelings for the lost Slipper.

The more that Glitch’s feelings of love and admiration for the Slipper grew, it had been increasingly amusing to watch Cain fight his emotions.  Now Ambrose can understand why.  He had felt guilty that he was feeling love for someone when to him his wife had just passed away.  And even Ambrose had heard of the love the Tin Man had for his family.  And now, to know that love was so much greater with DG.  Well, Ambrose hopes he still has a chance.

Ambrose himself, he loves DG.  Her mind is brilliant, her dedication to help others even as a child had captured his heart.  And now as an adult, seeing the features that made him fall in love with her then, matured and having her heart stopping promise of beauty as a child, bloom.  It literally blew his mind.  He cannot help but feel the love he has for her.  He grins, remembering the fun they used to have in the workshops in Finaqua.  He had been so looking forward to bringing her there and just relaxing.

Behind Ambrose, Az is riding, losing herself in the enjoyment of being out in the O.Z.  She can feel the twitch in between her shoulder blades and know that the mobats have felt her enjoyment.   The mobats are still part of her; being creatures, they didn’t care if the Witch was alive or not.  They had moved back to the tattoo in the center of her shoulder blades that they had resided when she had been growing up.  She let them loose when they had won, only to find that they had returned.  She herself was the one that had treated them well, not the Witch.  And they knew that.

Too bad most of the O.Z. still thought of them as evil.  Her mother had been working to save the race, after getting to know the ones that still are with Az.  DG had actually been helping with that at the beginning, but had slowly removed herself from it.

Eyes half closed, Raw is feeling each of his companions.  He is not a man of many words, none of his race are.  But the feelings he gets from his companions are all worried, mixed with varying grades of love for DG.   Raw knows who DG’s feelings are for, but he will never betray his closest friend like that.  The man she cares about is one Raw thinks is deserving of her.  The thing is that really both men are loving and will do their best by her and Raw knows this.  But it will be the work of the one she truly feels for to convince her he doesn’t blame her for the wrongs that have happened because of her compassion as a child.  The same compassion that made both men fall in love with her, and to be honest, made Raw love her.  He loves her as a sister and that is why her leaving has hurt him.

Az loves her as her sister, her savior.  She truly does not blame her, knowing that DG was not the only one who heard the child crying.  She had chosen to ignore it.  She was the one the Witch had wanted, the one that she had grabbed when DG dropped her hand.  If it hadn’t been for the darkness inside her, she would not have been the Host, DG would have been grabbed and enslaved.

Jeb loves her as a sister.  He knows his father loves her, but so does the woman he loves.  Raw knows it has taken some time for Jeb to come to terms with his father being the same age and loving a woman only a few years younger than him.  He has done well with it, and finally settled into his feelings for both of them.  No matter what, DG is his sister.

Raw looks in front of him at the two men who are hurting and so determined to find the woman they love.  He does not know how they will handle her choosing one of them.  But they are both aware it can and will happen.

Cain held his hand up and stops them.  He said only loud enough for them to hear, “This is where we need to stop.”

The group nods and quickly the camp is struck.  The three fell into their old patterns, Jeb working alongside his father as he has for the past annual.  Az was the one to make their camp secure, magically.  When all was said and done, they quickly ate and went to sleep.

The following morning showed Cain still resting against the tree, thinking back along their trip the first time.  He had always taken the last shift, and back then, he had made sure DG was close to him.  As he gave up and let his emotions be as they are, he had found that sometime in the night, DG would shift closer to him and on the last night they had camped, she had rested her hand on his legs.  Luckily they had been in camp with his son, because he freely admits he paid attention to nothing but her that last night.  His eyes had memorized everything he could of her.  And it had not surprised him to see Glitch doing the same thing from across the fire.

It didn’t even bother him that Glitch had stuck to her side the following day; in fact, it had relieved his mind.  He didn’t want her going anywhere alone while they were planning the assault.  He knew she would feel guilty that people were risking their lives to free them from what she had done.   But later when she had come to him, he had just stared into her face.  And followed her without a word when she went to help Raw.

It had been the closest he had been to admitting his feelings to her.  In hindsight, he wishes now that he had, but Glitch had not been there and that would have been fighting dirty.

The rest of them awoke and soon were back on the road.  The twin suns were just making themselves known across the land when they halted, shocked.

The Papay fields had been dead for annuals.  Most people don’t even remember the paradise they had once been; Jeb in fact had never seen them alive.  This was the first place that the Witch had destroyed.  She did it before even coming to power; she leached the life force from the trees to power herself.

But in front of them is that paradise returned.  Not just returned, but better than ever.

Ambrose just said one word and they all understood. “DG.”

Cain reverently uttered, “This must have been one of the places she had healed.  But when?”

Raw just told them, “Peaceful.  DG did it out of love.”

Az was shaking her head.  When Jeb notices, he asks her, “What’s wrong, Az?”

She answers him, “There is so much power in here; it’s just incredible.  I can’t describe it.  But she also had locked it away to stop the mages from ever being able take from them again.  The only one who can receive any power from this place is the Papay and DG.  And that is only because they allow her.”

Cain looks over, “And the Papay?”

Az and Raw smile at each other.  “They returned to the innocent creatures of light they were to begin with.  But do not be surprised if they defend DG.  They respect her.”

A group of the Papay emerge in front of them, sniff and then bow to them.

Raw smiles as he answers their unspoken question, “Papay honor the seekers for the Queen of the O.Z.  They know why we are here.  They extend hospitality and any help to find the Savior.”

Cain nods his hand close to his gun.  He asks, “When did this happen?” If it had been a while ago, then how did anyone keep it quiet?

The Papay chattered at each other then look over to Raw.  He nods, frowning. “Three nights ago.”

Cain straightened.  The night before he had come home.  Then he whips his head to Az and Ambrose, “How much power would this have taken from her and when did you last see her?”

They both pale.  “We saw her before that night, during lunch.  Not since then.  She didn’t even come see Ambrose after surgery.”

Cain’s jaw clenches.  “That is why she looked so awful that night.   She had just finished healing the fields.  And how much would that damn spell have done to her?”

Jeb answers him, his own jaw hard. “Been worse.”

Cain looks away, trying to contain his temper.

Ambrose is staring hard at the ground.  Then his eyes narrow, “If she was that weak, how did she leave?”

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h07m19s199.png)

Az and Cain both answer, “The Emerald,” and both look at each other.

Cain tells them, “It flashed in the room when I was standing there.  If you said it was trying to protect her, then it probably removed her from there.  But where could it go, to stop her from doing that?”

They all look at each other, trying to think.

Cain has a large suspicion and he can see Ambrose is thinking the same thing.

Shortly he confirms it by saying, “Over the Rainbow.”

* * *

**Final Count: 4,307 words**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif)


	6. Chapter 5 Belongs to Fairy Tales

 

 

Pre Edit Count – 3,384 Words

Song I listened to for this chapter _: Love Song Requiem_ by Trading Yesterday _._

* * *

_Previously:_

_Az and Cain both answer, “The Emerald,” and both look at each other._

_Cain tells them, “It flashed in the room when I was standing there.  If you said it was trying to protect her, then it probably removed her from there.  But where could it go, to stop her from doing that?”_

_They all look at each other, trying to think._

_Cain has a large suspicion and he can see Ambrose is thinking the same thing._

_Shortly he confirms it by saying, “Over the Rainbow.”_

_Now:_

* * *

Cain sits back in his seat, his eyes looking over his companions.  The revelation of where DG is had been a relief for them, until Az had told them the bad news.

* * *

_Az breathed out a soft denial, “No.”_

_Cain looked back at the woman his son loves and asked, “What’s wrong, Az?”_

_Az looked up at all of them.  “There are only two places in this world that can lead back to where DG is.  And one of them may be blocked off.”_

_Cain just raised an eyebrow.  He is slowly coming to the end of his patience.  He really needs to get to his DG.  The pain of their separation is getting worse, and his ability to hide it is getting harder to get away with._

_Ambrose had been silent and then said, “The Guilds.  That is the only place we can cross.”_

_Jeb glanced at him and just blurted, “What?  Why?”_

_Cain closed his eyes and answered for them all, “Because our journey is to mirror hers.  The Grey Gale came to the O.Z. in the land of the Guilds. And that is where we will leave to find her.”_

* * *

That had been earlier today.  They had managed to make their way through the Papay fields and made their way to just outside Milltown.  It had just gotten too late and Cain couldn’t push the horses anymore tonight, just to make it there.

His mind keeps going over the legends and his sense of unease keeps bothering him.  There is more at stake than them just getting DG back.  He knows there has to be more.  Yes, the O.Z. will continue to fall apart, getting worse until its chosen Queen is back.   But there were times, in the past, the chosen Queen couldn’t take the throne…right?

But what really solidifies the sense of unease for him is that the Grey Gale herself had sent them on this trip.  In addition, her one comment, the journey reflects her own, has already come up to guide them more than once.  Moreover, that worries Cain.  Nothing in the O.Z. is that easy.  Not that he will find it easy to convince DG to come back with them.  To convince her that he loves her.  He knows this will not be easy.  However, the time spent away from her has taught him that he needs to be with her.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h08m38s222.png)

He stares at the fire, thinking of what he needs to do.  His eyes gleam in the dark, the pale blue catching the firelight as he plans and dreams for his future.

The fire slowly dies down and the companions drift off to sleep each with their own thoughts of what the future is to bring.  Only to be awoken with a scream of pure fear.

Jeb is by Az’s side before the scream has ended, trying frantically to wake her; his face reflects the worry he has for, the one he is hoping will someday love him back.

Cain and Ambrose jerk up and Cain had his gun, at the ready, in his hand.  Both are looking for the source of the scream and who could have caused it.

Raw woke up, and actually shrank away for a second from the pain he is feeling from the Princess.  Then tells them, “Az had a visitor.” In a low voice, as he fights with his secondhand pain coming from Az.

Jeb growls at the thought of someone invading the dreams of his princess and looks down at Az, “Princess, what happened?” His eyes are roving over her face, trying to find if anything had happened to her physically.

Az is gasping.  She closes her eyes and tries to center herself, she can feel her magic trying to raise a shield and she can feel the mobats as they move, wanting to confront whatever had frightened their mistress.  They move so much that it is becoming painful and she arches in Jeb’s arms as she barely holds back a scream from the pain.

Before any of them can react to her, Raw is beside her, pulling her cloak to the side as he pulls down the back of the shirt she is wearing.  He knows what needs to happen, to help relieve the pain she is feeling.

Jeb curses and tries to stop the view, but he gasps as he watches the tattoo on Az’s back spasm and then sparkle.  Raw jumps back and Az lurches from Jeb’s arms to her hands and knees as the mobats explode from her back.

Cain jumps up, but before he can do anything, Raw has his hand on his gun, telling him, “They be protecting her.” He is watching as they fly into the air, waiting for them to come back to their mistress.

Sure enough, the flying monkeys take up defensive positions all around Az.    They hiss at Jeb as they move cover Az with their wings, trying to protect and comfort her. They make chirping noises to her, as they themselves talk to each other and two take off to scout, coming back to tell them there is nothing around.  They stay in the air to better guard her and their brethren.

Jeb is not about to admit defeat.  He is a Cain, and Cains are devoted to the women they love.  He moves towards the mobats, and tells them in a voice that will make his father proud when he thinks back to this, “Out of my way.”

Az is quietly crying and turns into Jeb’s chest when she feels his arms around her.  She can feel the strength that he has and is more than willing to use, or give for her to use.  He quietly soothes her, his eyes meeting the others from across the backs of the mobats surrounding her.

When she calms down, she hears Ambrose quietly ask her, “What happened, Az?” He, as well as the rest of them, are concerned for her and need some answers.

She sags in Jeb’s arms, relief coursing through her body that they are not condemning her.  Then Cain’s voice came to her, “That is why Deeg was working to find out more about them.  Because they remained with you, even after I saw you release them.” He had remembered the time DG had spent in the libraries trying to find any information she could about them.

Az nods, “They wanted to stay with me.  Mother and DG both agreed that it would save me from any outcry from the public if they were in the original tattoo on my back.  They all agreed and have remained there.” She remembers that discussion as the mobats have been used by the Wicked Witch of the West as far back as any could find records.  It’s not the mobats fault…

One mystery solved, the Tin Man then asks Ambrose’s question again, “What happened?” He is sitting in front of her, ignoring the mobats as only a Cain could.

Az shudders and the mobats grew agitated.  Jeb rubs his hands on her arms, supporting her.  She looks up into the blue crystal eyes of the elder Cain. “I received a warning to stop what we are doing, and what happened to the last Witch who had disregarded it.”  She stares into Cain’s eyes as she said, “It is another Witch, Cain.”

Ambrose frowns.  “The only Witches are the original four.” He had studied this in detail, wanting to know everything there is to know about DG.

Az nods.  “Deeg and I took care of one for good.” She shudders, remembering the two of them facing down the Witch.

Jeb comments, “Ozma gave her power to the Grey Gale, her friend, and passed on.” He too had brushed up on as much history as he could before they left.

Cain frowns.  “We were taught that the Grey Gale defeated two Witches.”  He is pleading with his eyes for them not to say what he is thinking…

Ambrose is staring at Az, realizing what she knew.  “But she didn’t really.  One was the Wicked Witch of the West, and that is who took over Az.  So we know she was not really defeated.  The other was the Wicked Witch of the East, who was defeated by the Gale’s house falling on her.” His voice trails off as he realizes who the adversary may be.

Cain sucks in his breath.  Knowing what he does now, no simple house falling on a Witch would truly destroy her.  So what was done with her?  West was sealed in a cave, so where had the Wicked Witch of the East been and is she out now?

Az answers the last of it, “And no one knows what happened to the Good Witch of the North.  The North Isle is rumored to be her domain; the Gales only hold it for her return.” Though it had been a home of hers, she remembers her mother’s teachings that the North is there for them to take care of for the return of Glenda.

Jeb looks down at her and states, “And you saw that Glenda had disregarded the last warning.” There is nothing else he can think of that the Witch could use to scare Az this badly.

Az nods.  Her eyes fill as she realized that they are not only there for DG.  They are to rescue one of the four cardinal Witches that help form the O.Z.  If she can be brought low, how could they ever hope to succeed?

Cain’s eyes grow hard as he states, “’She follows in my path’, not that we follow her path. Dorothy only meant DG.  That is why we are being told to get her, the O.Z. needs DG to defeat another Witch, one who had been rumored to be more powerful than her sister.” His voice is growling out the last as he realizes exactly what the O.Z. needs of his beloved and he is, quite frankly, upset.

Ambrose jerks and his eyes look dark as he says what is on the mind of all of the Companions, “How much more does she need to do?  Has she not done enough?” DG is in pain and the O.Z. wants her to come back and battle the strongest Witch, the one that Ozma herself could not get rid of?

And there is a flash of emerald light as Dorothy stands in front of them, her Toto in her arms.  “She really has.  This was never to be, but the Witch of the West planned that in case what she had considered impossible did, in fact, happen, her sister would be revived.  In fact, she had partially revived her and had her by her side at all times.” She looks so sad in front of them, not liking that her descendant would be the one who would be forced to suffer because the bonds they had put on the Witches were overcome so easily.

Az murmurs, “Visor.” The only person that the Witch had trusted with everything.  There are portions even hidden from her that Visor knows.

Dorothy nods.  “Not even I knew that she was back completely.  But the O.Z. screamed out in protest when she invaded your dreams. She made a mistake, one that allows me to help more.” Dorothy can’t help but smirk as she is getting to help her descendants more because the Witch made a mistake…

Cain jumps up and towers over the namesake of the woman he loves.  “Help more?  What is this, some sort of game?” He is pissed.  This is just not what he wants DG to think is the reason he has gone after her.  No, he is going to bring her back because she is his everything.  But how could she not doubt with all this going on?

Dorothy looks up at him and softly tells him, “Tin Man, know that I love my great- granddaughter much.  She is the most like me, knowing as I do my own world and this world, finding the same awe and wonder for the O.Z. that has been gone for so long in the general population.  Look what she did for the Papays.  That type of love is to be treasured and kept safe, not used like the Witch of the East wishes to do.”

Cain stares down at her.  His eyes are waiting for more.  He is not going to his DG with news of doom and gloom without some of hope.

Dorothy sighs, “I cannot tell you too much, or it will loosen the few bonds on the Witch.  She is looking for DG also.  But, by mine and the O.Z.’s magic, she cannot do anything at this time against her.  Her mistake is allowing me to help at all, but even then, I know you will not be happy.” Her eyes reflect the sorrow she is feeling, and the wish that he would take the moment to understand her position in this.

Ambrose chuckles, “Cain is never happy when DG is in danger.” The smile on his face tells it all.  He is slowly becoming accustomed to Cain’s love for DG.  He loves her so much, but he can see that Cain’s love for her is much more than his own. However that doesn’t mean he will give his years of loving her for nothing.  He is going down to the wire for the love of DG.  She will choose.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/didiermartini-somewhereovertherainbow-v1-192.jpg)

Dorothy stares across at him and then looks back in the face of the Tin Man.  “You both worry, and I am sad to say she will choose one of you.  But the other will find the same love waiting for him.  This is no more than what you both deserve.  However, unless you both love her and make her choose, the alternative is that the O.Z. will no longer exist.”  Her eyes look down and then back up to meet both of theirs, “I am sorry.  No one deserves the heartbreak that will come upon her decision.  Just remember, that someday the love you need, will be there.”  She hates to tell them this, but they need to understand there must be a decision made.

Cain and Ambrose look at each other and nod.  They are aware of what may happen, and decided long ago that not only is she worth it, but that they will abide by her decision.

Dorothy squares her shoulders.  She looks around at all of them and tells them, “DG is the first step.  After her return, you will need to find the original seekers and free the first person to help me in this world.  Only then will you be able to face the last sister.”  She then smiles, her Light showing through, “And please, do better than I, for no house will stop her this time.” The teasing tone in her voice makes them all smile.

Jeb can’t help himself, “No worries, Grey Gale, I don’t think my father will allow anything less than completing the job for Deeg to be safe.” He is grinning, enjoying the fact that the Grey Gale actually has a sense of humor.

Dorothy laughs.  “Oh, you are well suited for your Life Mate.”  Her eyes look over them all and tells them, “I hate to dangle rewards, but you all deserve to know that you are all to be Life Mated.  Nothing but that type of love will serve the O.Z.”  With that she glances at them all once more and fades away.

Cain just stares at her spot.  He repeats, “Life Mates.  There has not been a Life Mate since Ozma’s time.” They are rumors… only tales of Life Mates.

Ambrose nods, “To have that sort of bond, a need for that type of bond, is not a good sign.  And to find out that all of us will have it? Oh my.” He is looking as shocked as Cain is.  Life Mates are so rare.  They are sacred in fact…

Raw, out of all of them, is relieved.  DG’s choice will be hard, but there is still love for the one not chosen.  He will need to make sure that she is aware of that at one point.  It will ease her guilt that she is sure to have.  But as the thought crosses his mind, he makes the connection, “Life Mate bond will break whisper spell.” The awe for the solution being so neat, so tidy, is obvious in his voice.

Cain and Ambrose both straighten.  Cain slowly smiles, “Now that, Furball, is the best news I have heard.  Are you sure?”

Raw nods.

The entire group relaxes.  The fact that the whisper spell can be broken is good news.

Cain then shakes his head. “Nothing is easy for her is it?”

Ambrose grins, “No, but then do you think she really would want easy?”

The two grin at each other, both knowing the answer: not the DG that they had traveled with for the first couple of days, before Tutor had interrupted the happy group.  None of them will forget that happy time.

Jeb hugs Az closer, leaning his head down to hers, “Can you either have your friends return home, or if they do not wish to return, will they at least allow us to move?” Not that he minds having her here in his arms, where he has dreamed of her being, but he is not sure if she returns his affections and doesn’t want to make her at all uncomfortable.

Az looks up and smiles.  She had caught her Ancestor’s comment and had put one and one together.  And she now realizes that he is what she needs.  But she will wait until he realizes that same thing and then they will talk.  Calling her friends with her magic, all but one descends back into her tattoo.  She gazes on the last one.  “Cain?”

Cain had started to break down the camp, knowing that they need to hurry to DG.  His head comes up and he looks across to the Princess. “Yes?”

Looking at him, “Lars wishes to help.  He asks if he can scout ahead for us.”

Cain quickly looks over at the mobat staring into Az’s eyes and then back at her.  He remembers that DG was trying to help and that makes his decision. “Sure.” He always will trust DG no matter if she chooses him or not.  Her gut feelings have been more right than anything else he has seen in the world.

Az glances at him and sees that he is not hiding anything; he sincerely has no problem with this.  She smiles and nods to the mobat.  He squawks and after reaching a paw to her face and rubbing it affectionately, takes off.

Jeb lets go of his breath.  “Well, that will be something to get used to.”  He asks the woman in his arms, “You okay?” His eyes making sure she is as he waits for her answer.

She nods and he helps her up.  They all break down their camp, knowing that Cain’s need to be with DG is his warning senses serving him.

Once they are back on the road, they make their way into Milltown.  They need to know if DG’s nurture units are here, or if they are taking care of her back in her world. It will give them some direction and an idea of what all could be waiting for them back in her world.

When they ride up to the town, they notice that there is a shimmering bubble overlaying the entire town.  Everyone looks first at each other, then looks at Az.

Az is grinning, feeling DG’s mischievousness running through the shield.  She feels the others’ stares on her and tells them, “We can enter.  But be prepared.  This must have been done much earlier.”  Then she laughs.  Her sister’s mischievousness is something she has missed since she had met the older DG.  She is thrilled that she hasn’t changed and it had been the whisper spell wearing on her.

Cain looks at her, then the bubble in front of him.  He sighs, but if you look closely at his face, you can see his amusement.  “Well, I guess this is why we haven’t heard from the Mayor.”  And with that, he dismounts Silver, and holding the reins firmly, walks through the bubble.

The bubble recognizes him, and he is caught for a moment as he hears his DG in his head.

  _Cain_.

He gasps softly, hope spreading through him.  The feelings, of pure hope he finds in that one word gives him some much needed encouragement.  Determination is also present, which has always been there, as well as his love for her.  He will give his everything for her.  But hope, and encouragement that she will return his feelings?  He has not dared to have that.

Cain then feels the laughter in the bubble and feels it as it passes over him. _Enter, my Tin Man, you and anyone you feel is safe to be here, are allowed._   Then the voice in his head changes for a second and he hears a faint whisper of the voice she had left for him, _Hurry, Cain._   _Find me._

The pain of her voice echoes in him.  Cain closes his eyes and tells her, _I am coming, DG.  I will always come for you._

He feels a whisper of a hug and then is released.  He makes it through the bubble, with none of his Companions aware of what had transpired.  He feels slightly guilty for it, having a connection that Ambrose may not have, but the memory of the pain in her voice is enough to steel him.

The rest of the group follow Cain through the bubble.  He watches their faces, but sees nothing that makes him think that there was a message in the bubble for them.  Looking away from them, Cain tries to tell himself not to read too much into it.   Who knows how long that message had been waiting?

Soon the group is making their way through the streets and they can see that Milltown is quickly healing.  Instead of the damaged automatons that had been here before, most of them have been repaired.  The buildings are cleaned up and everything looks as though it is well on the way to returning to normal.

Oddly, the group is feeling hopeful that they had not run into DG’s nurture units.  When they ask around, they found the Mayor is undergoing repairs and that no one has seen DG’s nurture units.

Carol, one of the ladies they have asked questions of tells them of the bubble.  “It was about eight months ago it appeared.  The Mayor came out and told us it was a thank you from the one we had helped, that she is protecting us from anyone attempting to erase us again.”

Ambrose thinks and then asks, “Did anything odd happen the last couple of days?” He has learned to ask direct questions of them.  It works better.  Some of them can handle higher thought processes, but it is easier to think them all simpler.  They never minded.

Carol thinks, and tells them, “The whole town lit with a green glow.” She smiles.  It must be programmed to smile when she gives an answer.  It has happened every time she answers.  It was getting mildly creepy.

Jeb has constantly moved with Az, making sure she is within his reach the entire time.  Raw and Ambrose had grinned to each other, remembering how his father had been, even before he had admitted his feelings for DG, he had been, if anything, even more protective of her.

Jeb quickly asks, “Have you seen Emily or Hank since then?” His eyes tracking Az as she looks around.

You could see the gears whirring in her eyes, then the audible click as they came to a conclusion, “No.” And she smiles again.

Cain shifts on his feet.  They have the answer they are looking for.  “That’s it then.  They are with her.  We need to get moving, folks.”  He is feeling more anxious after DG’s communication with him.  He has an ominous feeling that they are running out of time.

Ambrose looks over at Cain, and asks, “Is there something wrong?” The way he is acting is getting to Ambrose. It feels as though something is going to happen, and not in the way that makes you think it will be a good thing.

Cain looks at the man who loves DG just as much as he does, and cannot hold it in. “DG left a message in the bubble for me.  She asks that we hurry.” He hates to tell him this, but Ambrose will also know why he is pushing them.

Ambrose feels something die inside him.  But before all hope dies, Cain tells him, “Ambrose.  Why would she think you would come here?  The message was her teasing me, telling me that any with me that I thought was trustworthy was allowed in the town.  She means for Milltown to be protected from everyone.   Why would you need to enter it?  Remember, she sent me away.”  The pain he is feeling from the fact that DG did send him away is evident in his voice.

Az is watching Cain try to give his competition hope.  But she can see that there is more than what he is saying.  And, because of Ambrose’s reaction, he is keeping it to himself.  She sighs to herself.  She really has held out hope, but she has known, for a while, in her heart of hearts that DG has already chosen…

Keeping it to herself, they quickly gather additional supplies and continue on the trail.  They had gone out of their way to be here, but all had agreed that they needed to find out about DG’s roboparents.  Plus Cain wanted to make sure they hit it since it was a big part of why they came this way in the first place.

That night when all had gone to sleep, Az moves beside Cain.  They sit staring at the fire and soon hear Ambrose’s nightly rambling.

Cain chuckles.  “He was the same way the first time.  Thank goodness this time he doesn’t talk as much while awake.” He shakes his head at the rambling as he starts talking technical stuff.

Az laughs lightly.  She can just imagine how bad Ambrose had been as Glitch.  But then she remembers why she is sitting beside the elder Cain.  “Cain, what else did DG tell you?”

Cain doesn’t even glance at her.  He stares into the flames, his jaw tightens as his eyes turn a brilliant blue, but he doesn’t say anything.

Az puts her hand on his arm, and softly tells him, “She was more broken after you left.  Even Glitch noticed for brief moments, and for a few of those times, he told her that you would be back.  Cain, I know you are trying to save Ambrose’s feelings, but wouldn’t it help to have someone helping?”

Cain closes his eyes briefly, then sighs.  “She needs me.  She told me to hurry and there was such pain in her voice.” His head drops as he admits it.

Az straightens, then she tells him, “You have it bad, don’t you.  I thought Ambrose was bad, but while he was bad when he thought she was dead, I would hate to see you.” Her eyes are searching his, as she realizes just how in love the man in front of her is with her sister.

Cain clenches his jaw, and finally tells her, “I wouldn’t survive it.  But as long as she is happy, if she wants Ambrose, I will be fine.” He is steadily staring at the fire, not able to face her.

Az looks away, for the first time fully aware of the love the man has for her sister.  She chuckles to herself.  When Cain glances at her out of the corner of his eye, she tells him, “If she chooses you, I think you two will be the stuff of legends.”

He shakes his head.  “I think you be thinking of one of your fairy tales, Princess, maybe that one of that Oyster and her King.”  Then his face softens. “She belongs to and deserves those fairy tales, not a man who is broken.” His voice trails off at the end.

Az just stares at the man beside her and realizes it won’t just be him healing DG, but her healing him.  She just informs him, “You know, DG told me that there is a fairy tale in that other world of the Grey Gale’s journey.  Who knows what other fairy tales are real, Cain.  Or who knows which ones are beginning?” Her voice is soft, as she truly is beginning to believe that in front of her might very well be half of a legendary couple, one that she is sure will drive their own legends.

With that Az moves to her bedroll, noting with a smile that Jeb had placed his on the other side and made sure she will be close enough to the fire to stay warm tonight.  She settles down quickly and looks into the fire, her eyes raise up and she can see Cain’s as he sits there thinking.  She hopes he listens to her, then settles down thinking of the same tale that Cain had brought up, wishing that it was true as she falls asleep. There was no one more deserving of life never ending as the promised King and Queen of Knights.

* * *

**Final count: 5,063 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif) 


	7. Chapter 6 Would You Know My Name

** **

**Word count before editing:  2,210**

Song I listened to for this chapter _: Tears in Heaven_ by Eric Clapton _._

* * *

_Previously:_

_Az looks away, for the first time fully aware of the love the man has for her sister.  She chuckles to herself.  When Cain glances at her out of the corner of his eye, she tells him, “If she chooses you, I think you two will be the stuff of legends.”_

_He shakes his head.  “I think you be thinking of one of your fairy tales, Princess, maybe that one of that Oyster and her King.”  Then his face softens. “She belongs to and deserves those fairy tales, not a man who is broken.” His voice trails off at the end._

_Az just stares at the man beside her and realizes it won’t just be him healing DG, but her healing him.  She just informs him, “You know, DG told me that there is a fairy tale in that other world of the Grey Gale’s journey.  Who knows what other fairy tales are real, Cain.  Or who knows which ones are beginning?” Her voice is soft, as she truly is beginning to believe that in front of her might very well be half of a legendary couple, one that she is sure will drive their own legends._

_With that Az moves to her bedroll, noting with a smile that Jeb had placed his on the other side and made sure she will be close enough to the fire to stay warm tonight.  She settles down quickly and looks into the fire, her eyes raise up and she can see Cain’s as he sits there thinking.  She hopes he listens to her, then settles down thinking of the same tale that Cain had brought up, wishing that it was true as she falls asleep. There was no one more deserving of life never ending as the promised King and Queen of Knights._

_Now:_

* * *

The following day had them on their way to Cain’s homestead.  That morning when Cain announces that is their next destination, his eyes are hard.  Jeb jerked his head towards his father in shock.

Noticing this, Cain grinds out, “We are to follow the original path of DG’s journey.  That is where she found me.”  Then he quickly mounts Silver and rides back on the trail. His head held high, he doesn’t look back to them

Ambrose stares out after him.  “This is going to be hard.”

Jeb is staring after his father and sharply turns his head to Raw as he hears him say, “Not just Cain.  Jeb will have hard time.” He can see Raw staring at him, sympathy in his eyes.

Closing his eyes, he acknowledges this, then states, “No harder than it has to be for him.  He watched what he thought was the massacre of his family, continuously, for eight long annuals. All the while locked inside one of those suits, staring out at the site of the same massacre.”

Ambrose glances to make sure the Tin Man is far enough away.  “I think that was when he felt something for DG.  He only looked at her a couple of times, most of the time he was staring away from her.” He will never forget that second that DG freed Cain and the look on his face when he fell at her feet.  If he had been forced to say a moment that Cain felt something for her, it was then.  He spent more time fighting it afterwards.

Az sighs.  She nods to Lars and he takes off, seeing where Cain is.  He comes back and circles.  “C’mon.  We need to get this done with.  The faster we get to DG the better we all will feel.  Plus it sounds like this is only the first part of the journey.”  With that, she nudges Alric to a walk and follows Lars.

The rest of the Companions are quick to follow.  None of them are talking, all thinking about the revelations they had received from the Grey Gale last night.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/tin-man3.png)

Ambrose is remembering when they had first seen Cain.  The look he had on his face as he stared at DG from inside the Suit, then as he fell upon his knees at the first unimpaired sight of her, as though she was his angel, that everything that bound him to life was her. He frowns as the phrase sounds familiar, but he is too busy with his thoughts to trace it down.

Nevertheless, at the same time, he remembers his first sight of her.  The pure rage he felt when he saw her as she struggled against the Guild.  He had been willing to kill for her if he had been able to.  He still has no idea why they put the two of them together.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/bddefinition-tinman-g-1080.jpg)

Ambrose closes his eyes as he remembers the pure electric shock he had received when she looked him in the face completely inside their ‘cell’.  As Glitch, he had pushed it aside and tried to play it down.  He chuckles to himself, remembering how he had called her “doll” and thought he was so clever to get her to loosen the rope that made him stay up there.  Then her trying politely to let him know that his zipper was open, Glitch had been mortified.

Nothing matched his heart screaming when she left him.  He frantically followed after her, and how after that second he never wanted to leave her side. Moreover, he had done much that Glitch was not happy with in order to keep by her side.

Now Ambrose knows a lot of that was the Suitor Bond reasserting itself, it was how he had managed to find her a couple of times when she had gone missing from his sight.  Then his eyes narrow in thought.  Cain had known where she was at all times without the Bond.

Interrupting Ambrose’s thoughts, Jeb finally rides up closer to Az and Ambrose.  He can feel Raw closing in, but he asks them both, “Do any of you remember the old legends clearly?”

Az sighs.  “Actually, DG is the one who would know them better than any of us.”

This startles Jeb and Ambrose.  It is the former who asks, “Why is that?”

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/cain-2.jpg)

Before any of them can answer, they came upon the Cain’s former homestead.  And what waited for them, would break anyone’s heart.  Cain is just standing there, his hand on his suit, his shoulders slumped.  He is the very picture of a man broken.

Jeb’s breath catches, looking at the home that was the last place his family had been whole.  Az turns to him, and lays a hand on him.

Ambrose, however, looks at the elder Cain, and his thoughts from earlier come back.  A suspicion is coming to mind, but he cannot let the man who has become a brother to him suffer.  He dismounts his bay horse and moves to Cain’s side.

Cain just tells him, “I don’t deserve to be a Suitor for DG.” He seems so lost as he looks at what still haunts his nightmares, of being imprisoned and watching what he had thought to be his worst nightmare coming true, over and over.

Ambrose stands with him, staring at the tree that Cain had told him was a sapling when he was put into the suit.  He gathers his thoughts and asks, “You never would look at her after you fell at her feet.  If it was where you had to, it was a brief glance or like you were trying to prove something.  However, at the end, you never looked at her.  I thought you were not going to help us, and were trying to figure out a way to get through the Papay fields.  Even back then, I was not sure I could keep her safe.  And that was and still is an important part of me.”

He sighed.  “You did and still try to fight it, don’t you.” He says it softly, but it is painful for him to admit it.

Cain jerks slightly, and admits to him, “I gave in to loving her a long time ago.  You were there when I did.”

Ambrose finally turns to him.  “But you are fighting a stronger feeling for her.  Cain, you knew where she was at all times _before_ the Suitor Bond was even established.”

Cain closes his eyes and answers Ambrose, “And you have no idea if you would be feeling the same way since you have had the Bond since she was a child.  Do not base anything on it, Ambrose.  You love DG.  You will give her your life without thinking of it.  Moreover, it doesn’t matter what I or you feel for her, to be honest.  It is up to her.”

Ambrose just stares at him. “You don’t think you deserve her.” The revelation is surprising for him.  For the former Tin Man to admit any shortcoming is amazing and unheard of.

Cain just looks around and tells him, his voice harsh, “I don’t seem to do well with the women I love.  I begged and pleaded with Zero not to hurt them, and had to watch it for eight annuals.  The entire time believing that because I made the choice to help the Resistance, they are dead.”  His eyes close, “The worst part, Ambrose, was watching Adora’s tears as they fell.”

Ambrose tries to grapple with the idea of if the child in the recording they came across was his and DG’s, how he would cope were he in Cain’s position.  He couldn’t have.  “Cain.”  When that receives no attention, he tries again. “Wyatt, you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.  There is no way I could have survived.  I would have killed myself or gone catatonic.”

Jeb, Az and Raw had come up, but they remain quiet.  Jeb remembers that day; it is sadly one of the clearest in his head.  In addition, he knows that, same as Ambrose, he couldn’t have survived.  In fact, he almost didn’t survive his week in his suit, and he didn’t have to watch what he thought was the murder of his family in front of him.

Cain’s voice came as a whisper and they barely heard it.  If the wind had been blowing the other way, there would have been no way they would have heard it.  “If it had been DG, I would have.” He turns and starts to walk away.

Raw’s voice rings out, “There be no tears in heaven.”

Those six little words stop the Tin Man.  He stands there for a minute and then nods.  He walks to the dock and stares out across the water.

Jeb starts to follow him, but Ambrose grabs his arm. “Leave him be.  While time does heal, he needs to face this before we find DG.”

Looking up at Ambrose’s face, Jeb sees Ambrose resigning himself.  He is not sure what is going on with the Adviser, but he looks back at his father.  He pulls his arm away from Ambrose and continues on.

Raw moves up to Ambrose’s side. “Cain need son.”  Then he looks at Ambrose, “Cain be right, don’t give up.  No one knows what DG will choose.”

Az comes up on Ambrose’s other side, “DG has not had much in her life that she can decide upon.  Don’t take away another choice from her.”

Ambrose closes his eyes as he nods, silently agreeing with them.

Cain is staring across the pond and feels his son come up to his side.

Jeb stops beside his father.  “What is so hard, right now, Father?”

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h40m17s14.png)

Sighing, Cain looks down at his son. “Because when I first saw DG through the view plate of the suit, I thought I saw an angel.  Then to have her open it, I fell to my knees with the intense feelings I felt for this woman in front of me.  I denied them, since for me, I just finished watching the 93,500th time you guys were taken from me and it all seemed like it happened today.”

Jeb stands there, thinking.  “But it wasn’t.  Even though you are frozen in the suit, you still are aware of time passing.  Dad, there is no one blaming you for your feelings for DG.  Mom would not have blamed you; she had found someone else before whatever disease it was that killed her.”

Cain turns quickly and stares at his son as he grabs his arms.  “What did you say?”

Jeb frowns at him, surprised by his reaction, “Mom passed away because of some illness.  We couldn’t find anyone to heal her, but she died peacefully.  It was after she passed and when we had buried her, that Zero found us and stuck me in that suit.  Eleazer was taken away by Zero.  Later we found that he had been tortured and killed.  I wanted to kill Zero for what he had done to you, the pain she went through and the death of the second father I knew.” His voice grows softer as he watches his father, puzzled by his reaction to this.

Searching his eyes, Cain asks, “But her gravestone said Adora Cain.”

Jeb nods, still confused.  “She never married again.  Dad, why are you asking this?”

Releasing his son, his eyes showing his shock. “I thought Zero had killed her, in fact I dreamed of it and Zero said he had.”

Jeb’s eyes widen as he frantically thought.  Then his voice shakes as he tells his father, “No.  He never laid another hand on her for the rest of her life.  I am so sorry.  I thought you knew.” His voice shows his emotion, that he felt badly that his father had been suffering all this time, and he never knew.  Or he would have corrected him much sooner allowing him to suffer less.

Cain looks up at the sky, thinking.  Finally, he shakes his head to himself, making a decision and then turns abruptly to his son.  He reaches into his vest and hands Jeb an object.  He tells him, “It’s yours, I meant to give it to you for the last annual.  Even if DG chooses me, I won’t do that to her.” And with that he walks off back towards the rest of the group.

Jeb opens the object to find it is Cain’s wedding ring.  _I meant to give it to you for the last annual._   Jeb’s head snaps up to stare at his father’s retreating back.  Moreover, as he sees his left hand, there is not even a spot that is lighter than the rest.

Cain moves back to the rest of them and stops by Ambrose.  He clasps him on the shoulder and just says, “Her choice?”

Ambrose looks him in the eyes, seeing some of the self-hatred he had seen earlier, gone.  He nods, “Her choice.”

With that they all leave the Cain house.

* * *

**Final count: 2,503 words**

****Fairfarren~** **

[](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif) 

# 


	8. Chapter 7 Lost and Insecure

** **

**­­­­­Pre Edit Count –   4,665 Words**

Song I listened to for this chapter _: You Found Me_ by The Fray _._

* * *

_Previously:_

_Cain looks up at the sky, thinking.  Finally he shakes his head to himself, making a decision and then turns abruptly to his son.  He reaches into his vest and hands Jeb an object.  He tells him, “It’s yours; I meant to give it to you for the last annual.  Even if DG chooses me, I won’t do that to her.” And he walks off back towards the rest of the group._

_Jeb opens the object to find it is Cain’s wedding ring. **I meant to give it to you for the last annual**.  Jeb’s head snaps up to stare at his father’s retreating back.  And he sees his left hand, there is not even a spot that is lighter than the rest. _

_Cain moves back to the rest of them and stops by Ambrose.  He clasps him on the shoulder and just says, “Her choice?”_

_Ambrose looks him into his eyes, seeing some of the self-hatred he had seen earlier, gone.  He nods, “Her choice.”_

_With that they all leave the Cain house._

_Now:_

* * *

The group is silent for the ride into the Guilds.  Ambrose can’t help himself and comments, “Wow, I guess it doesn’t take as long to get here when you are not traveling in a big circle.”

Cain chuckles.  “I should have known DG was not joking about that.” He had a huge laugh one of the nights in the camps, before Toto came to their group, when DG had been arguing with Glitch and how he couldn’t lead them.  His sense of direction had lost them almost a whole day with walking in circles.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/970741_10151634373209802_1979225616_n.jpg)

Ambrose wryly chuckles. “Unfortunately, she was not.  But Glitch still was better than Airofday.” His face scrunches as he remembers the directions from her.

Jeb chuckles.  He finally had to ask, “So I take it you kept walking in a circle?”

Ambrose laughs.  “Glitch was glitching exceptionally well that day.  He actually led DG in a huge circle.  Which she pointed out to me and I argued.  She then set me straight pointing out that the rock I had just tripped over was the same one I tripped over the first time.” His humor is evident as he remembers that day fondly.

Cain can’t help the humor in his voice.  “It really is a miracle that you found me at all.  Of course, now that I think on it,” He turns in his saddle to stare at Ambrose.  “Can you inform me why you let her run at a bunch of Longcoats with nothing more than a stick?” His eyebrow raises at the end as he remembers that little detail from the day he had met his angel.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h39m16s160.png)

Az can’t help herself, “A STICK? How many were there?” She turns in her saddle to look at him.

Ambrose sheepishly answers, “A lot.  I tried to tell her it was not our fight…”

Cain just stares at him and then sighs.  “And knowing DG, she just ignored you.” He knows as well as the rest of them how DG takes being told that.

Ambrose’s mouth raises in a grin, “That was actually the moment that she grabbed the stick.”

Jeb is laughing.  “DG, little DG, ran into a bunch of Longcoats with nothing more than a stick?” He can’t help it.  The thought is just too funny.

Cain looks over at his son and sighs, his face still smiling. “Ain’t the last time she grabbed a stick to attack.”

Az is still shocked.  “How did she ever live to even meet me?”

Cain straightens, “Because she is DG.  Because she believes in people and will defend complete strangers.  This, in turn, makes us stop looking the other way, and start working to make a difference.” He muses on it, remembering how much she had changed his mind, not by arguing with him, but by quietly doing what she thought was right.

Raw just states, “DG care so much, makes other care.”

The others nod, each remembering the extent of her caring and how it has changed their lives.

Before long, Cain raises his hand, both his and Jeb’s right hands close to their guns. “We are only seeking to find the end of the Old Road.”

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/bddefinition-tinman-d-1080.jpg)

A couple of the Guild members drop in and one of them demands, “Why you looking for that? Are you spies?” He jabs his spear at them.

Ambrose can’t help himself, “No, you little twerps.  Just tell us where it is, we need to find someone.” He really hates the ankle biters.

Blue Head looks at them. “Only those that have hunted us in the past have looked for that.”

Cain looks up and thinks.  He finally informs them, “The Grey Gale told us to go to the beginning of her journey.  Once there, we need to cross over.”

Yellow Head jabs a spear towards Jeb. “Stories!” He shows his teeth at the younger Cain.

Blue Head is thinking however.  He drops to the ground from the stump he had been standing on and walks over to Cain. “What was the beginning of the journey?”

Cain frowns.  It has been too long since he had heard the legend.  But then it dawns on him. “The Yellow Brick Road.” He remembers DG joking about it at one point.

Blue Head nods.  “When you return, to go any further, you need to name the Guild that introduced itself to the Grey Gale first.”

Jeb asks, “Why are you helping us?”

Blue Head tells them, “It is the last thing that She told us.  That there will come seekers, and to ask two questions.  The Tin Man here answered the first, so by Her instructions, I told him what the next will be.  Now that it has been told, we will never utter the words again.” He sounds proud that he is the one that is doing this duty, one that none of his line thought would ever be done.

Ambrose can’t help himself. “Great.  Now if we forget, the words are lost.”

Cain frowns and quite bluntly tells him, “Ambrose.  Enough.  Whatever is wrong, we will talk about it once we cross over.  I have a bad feeling and we need to move quickly.” He found himself feeling jittery.  The last few times he felt this way his DG had been in trouble.

Ambrose just looks at him and nods.  He crosses his arms as he waits for them to move.  He can’t really tell them what is wrong; he just has a feeling that everything is about to change.  And he does truly love DG.

The group moves through the trees, and they eventually make their way into an area that looks like something had been destroyed.

Cain looks around and asks, “What happened?”

Blue Head sighs.  “The Witch came back and destroyed the house that had once held her sister imprisoned.  She also destroyed the Guild that lived here and their houses.  All the remaining Guilds watch this area.  This is also where the last slipper came across.” He nods to the remains of a house that is not as overgrown as the rest.

Jeb moves closer to Az.  Blue Head had noticed, and told him bluntly, “We know who she was.”

Cain picks up on their word use. “Was?”

Blue Head looks straight at Az.  “We know what happened.  We have also heard how your sister saved you, destroying the Witch of the West for good.  And while She didn’t tell us, we have our own prophecies that tell us you may bring back the one we cared for.  Everything leading to that prophecy is coming true, so we trust it.” He nods again.

Cain nods as he looks back at Az.  He never calls her Princess, and she is never upset with it, knowing why.  “Az, what do you need?”

Az thinks and tells everyone, “Anyone not wanting to slip over to the other side, needs to remove themselves.  Cain, the horses can’t come.  I am not sure how we will land and I do not want to risk them getting hurt.” She watches him, knowing he is as attached to his horse as she is to hers.  And she actually knows why.

Blue Head motions his men forward. “When you come back, we will have them ready for you.  Good luck, Tin Man.”

Cain rests his hand on Silver’s neck.  The horse reaches back and snuffles his head.  Cain nods and quickly removes his pack from the back.  He looks over at Blue Head, “Be careful with the saddle.  It is specially made.”  It is made for either one rider or it can be adjusted to make it useful for two.  Cain had it made while he was gone, hoping that he would have the chance to use it one day.  When they returned, Ambrose or he will need it.

Blue Head looks into his eyes and nods.  The rest of the Companions had retrieved their things, Az being the other sentimental one with Alric.

Lars flies down to Az and looks her in the eyes.  She nods and it takes off.  She turns to Cain, “He will keep an eye out for us.  He mentioned that he would not be welcomed there anyways.”

Cain nods, anxious to get over there to his DG.  He will feel better when he can protect her.

The group gathers around Az and she waits.  When she is sure that the Guild members have had enough time to move out of the way with the horses, she calls a travel storm. None of them can help the jerking as electricity shoots through them and then they are all falling as the storm descends upon them.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/ncysovewikhebig.jpg)

The trip to the other side is smooth, and they drop into a field.  Az quickly turns and dissipates the storm behind her.  Then she promptly drops from exhaustion, Jeb catching her.  He looks at her, worried, but she tells him, “Just need a second, Jeb.”

Cain staggers, only he and Jeb had kept to their feet.  He quickly looks around, noticing a farm house not far.  His eyes widen as he recognizes DG’s childhood home from the pictures she had drawn at night.

He looks back at Jeb after making sure everyone is ok.  “Jeb?”

Jeb quickly picks up the Princess, nodding to his dad.

Cain turns and moves toward the farm house.  He passes by some windmills and notes that they remind him more of the architecture of Finaqua than anywhere else.  Before he reaches the actual house, he notes the shimmer of another bubble around it.

They all halt, staring at it.  From afar, it looked like the house was uninhabited. If they had not encountered one of the bubbles before, they wouldn’t have realized what is in front of them now. Az is standing by herself; however, Jeb is not taking a chance and has his arm around her.

Cain only hesitates briefly.  Then he moves confidently through the bubble, not surprised when he hears his name, only moving faster as he hears the fear, ‘ _Cain!’_

He hits the porch running and without pause, runs through the door and up the stairs.  He can _feel_ DG, and the pain she is in, even better now.  He runs through the door and up the stairs.  He slides to a stop, his eyes going to the bed.

His heart stops for a second not seeing her there, then his eyes scan the room and with a strangled cry, “DG!”  He moves to her side on the floor.

He picks her up in his arms and her eyes flutter open, “Cain?”

He smiles, “Hello, Sweetheart.  Why are you on the floor?”

DG manages a slight smile, “Reminded me of our adventures.”  She moans as she tries to move. “Great, now I seem to be matching songs.”

Cain carefully picks her up, moving her to her bed.  Before he can figure out how he is going to move the blankets, Ambrose is pulling them back.  Cain nods his appreciation and gently places her on the bed.

DG opens her eyes again, pain evident in them. “Cain.  You came for me.”  Then her eyes move. A smile shows on her face, “And you brought Glitch.”

Cain and Ambrose smile.  Ambrose tells her, “We brought more than us; Az, Jeb and Raw are all here, Doll.”

DG’s smile gets bigger.  Then it falls.  “Why?”

Cain’s eyes harden as he realizes the spell is still working and that is what is causing this question.  His eyes meet Ambrose’s and he sees the same thing in his brother’s eyes.  But Cain’s voice is nothing but gentle as he tells her, “Now, you don’t think you can just disappear the night I come back and I wouldn’t come for you?”

DG manages to smile, then she jerks in pain.  Luckily, Az, with Raw and Jeb right behind her, runs into the room.   Without a second thought, Az runs over and hugs DG. “Deeg!  Oh great Ozma, have you had us worried, little sister!”  Then she felt her jerk in her arms and she pulls back.  “Oh, Deeg.”  Her voice soft.

Looking at her sister, you can see the puzzlement in DG’s eyes about why they are here.

Raw moves Ambrose to the side and reaches out to DG.  He closes his eyes as he lays his hands on her.  His eyes fly open and he looks to Az.  “Need help, Az.  DG drained too far.”

Cain’s eyes are anxious as he watches them.  Here he is, and yet DG is still in danger, this time from herself.

Az nods, Jeb coming up behind her to support her if needed.  She grabs DG’s hand and Raw puts his hand on DG.

Not sure if it is a trick or not, he can see a faint yellow glow around their hands and then he blinks.  His son’s hands on Az are glowing also.  He wonders, but before he can say anything, he can feel the pain in DG lessening.

He had been unaware of the depth of her feeling of pain until it had lessened; he had pushed it to the side in his urgency to reach her.  It was not the first time he had done that, nor will it be the last.

Before long, he can hear DG’s breathing even out and realizes she is sleeping.  Az and Raw both slump in exhaustion.  Ambrose puts his hand on Raw’s shoulder, supporting him.

Raw looks up with gratitude.  “Az and DG need to rest.”

Ambrose raises an eyebrow, “It looks like you need to rest as well.”

Cain tells them, “We all need to rest.  Ambrose, we will need to keep an eye on Raw and DG.  Jeb, you can handle your Princess, right?”

Ambrose looks at Cain and, making a decision, says, “I will keep an eye on Raw.  You stay here; keep an eye on DG.”

Cain searches his eyes and tells him, “It’s still her choice, Ambrose.”

Ambrose just simply answers, “And it will be.” He helps Raw stand.  “Trust me, Cain.”  With that, he helps Raw down the stairs.  He opens a door he finds on the first floor, and finding a room, helps Raw inside.  He helps him lay down on the bed while he himself sinks into a chair, limbs sprawled everywhere.

Raw looks at him, “Ambrose brave. Admit that he knows.”

Ambrose looks over at him, sadness written on his face. “It has always been him, hasn’t it?”

Raw sighs as he sits up.  “DG help heal Cain.  Now Cain is going to help heal DG.”

Ambrose closes his eyes.  “I would have done anything for her.”

Raw shakes his head, “Not anything.  You would not stop this from happening.”

Looking up, Ambrose shakes his head. “I love her too much for that.  And care too much for Cain.”  He sighs, finally asking, “Did I ever have a chance?”

Raw cocks his head to the side as he thinks. “If past had not happened?  No one knows.  Life Mates rare, not much known.”  He looks into Ambrose’s eyes. “Remember what Grey Gale, say.  There be one for you, Ambrose. And you be needed to heal DG.”

Ambrose’s eyes snap as he answers a little coldly, “Raw, you think I would deny DG anything?  No matter what happens, I love her.”

Raw smiles.  “Good.  DG need her Glitch.”

Ambrose closes his eyes.  “And she will always have her Glitch.  Raw, sleep.  You talk more than Glitch ever did.”  He hears a chuckle and then silence.  He glances up, wishing and hoping that the two people he loves upstairs can heal each other.

* * *

Cain watches as everyone exits the room.  He resists the urge to lock the door, knowing that they will be wanting to check on the woman who is sleeping.  Plus if she needs them, he doesn’t want to impede anything that will help her.

Moving to the wall where he can keep an eye on her, while having the windows and stairway in his view also, Cain slides down the wall.  Staring at the woman he loves, he just lets himself rest, his head against the wall.

After a couple of hours of the odd rest he is doing, he is distracted by the sun rising.  He just stares as one sun, bigger than their own two, rises in the east.  As the light enters the room, Cain is startled to see the O.Z. in pictures all over the room.

A memory surfaces of her bewildered on the Old Road, saying she had dreamed of this place.  And the proof is on the walls in front of him, everywhere actually.  You can see the progression of talent over the years and it frankly amazes him.  He knew before that she drew; she had drawn on the quest of this house.  But to see the full scope of her talent; it awes him.

Then he heard DG moan and he is by her side in an instant. “Princess?”

DG opens her eyes and tells him, “Can’t call me that here, Cain.”

He smiles, “And why not?”

DG turns her head away.

Cain frowns.  It starts now.  “DG?”

She sighs.  “It’s a term of endearment here, Cain.  People would get the wrong idea.”

Cain’s hand reaches out and he gently turns her head back to him, “Maybe I want them to get the wrong idea.”

DG’s eyes get larger, and she stammers, “C-Cain?”

Cain smiles down at her.  “Deeg?”  He watches as she fights the spell, knowing that losing her is not an option.  Not after last night.  He gently tells her, “Sweetheart, get used to it.  I think you have the wrong idea about a lot of things.  By the way, what you did to the Papay fields is breathtaking, Darlin’.”

DG looks embarrassed and she looks away from his compelling eyes.  She can hear her mind telling her, _He will hurt you.  You took away Adora and made his son grow up without him._   _You need to finish healing the O.Z. to be accepted.  They are only tolerating you. You-_

Cain could feel her pain growing and he frowns.  He quickly tells her, “DG!”  When her startled eyes flash to his, he smiles at her. “C’mon.  You need to eat, and we need to talk to you.”  When she just stares at him, he sighs and picks her up in his arms.

Shocked, DG asks him, “Cain, what are you doing?”

Cain chuckles.  He gently corrects her, “Wyatt.  I know you can say it.  Call me Wyatt.  It gets confusing sometimes with everyone calling out Cain, especially with Jeb here.  And I am taking you downstairs so we can get you some food, and talk with you.” During this speech, he has gone down the stairs, passing Ambrose who is chuckling also. He can’t help it, the look on DG’s face is priceless.

Ambrose tells them both, “Good morning.  I found the nurture units and they had an overload from the transport over.  They are both fine and Emily is making us all breakfast. Hank is outside turning on the grid.”  Then his eyes flick to Cain’s, “The bubble is gone.”

Cain nods and moves into the kitchen.  He settles her in a chair and sits down next to her, Ambrose on the other side.

DG stares at both of them, lost.  But before she can ask anything, Emily deposits cups of coffee in front of them and the rest of the group gathers.  Soon enough, everyone is eating and joking around.  DG just stares at the group, trying to figure out why they are here.  But every time her mind starts to tell her why they will hate her, Cain interrupts it.

 Finally, breakfast is done and cleared off the table.  DG stares at them all and finally asks, “Okay, why are you all here? And how did I get here?”

Az sighs.  She looks at DG, and holds out her hand.  Cain is sure that DG didn’t even think about not grabbing it; it is ingrained in her now. “DG.  I don’t even know how to start.”

Ambrose doesn’t hesitate.  “DG, we know about Tutor.”

DG’s eyes widen.  She tries to scramble up out of the chair but Cain quickly pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her.  She fights him. “Cain, I have to get away.  He will hurt you!”

Cain tucks her under his chin and soothes her, “Shhh, DG.  Tutor is not going to hurt me.  And I told you: call me Wyatt.  I know you can do this.  Just try it out.”

The rest of them grin, knowing Cain is taking her mind off what is frightening her and doing what he has been doing the entire time.

Ambrose is lost.  He has no idea how Cain is doing what he is doing.  At first he was confused, Cain would just start talking to her and she would have this lost look on her face.  After a while, he realized what Cain was doing.  Every single time the whisper spell tried to push her away, Cain interrupted it.

What Ambrose is lost about, is _how_ he is doing it?

DG rolls her eyes and just looks up at him.

Cain can’t help the ghost of a smile.  “Darlin’, no one will answer your questions until you can say my name.”

Sighing, DG finally says, “Fine, _Wyatt_.”

Az couldn’t help it.  She starts laughing.  DG gives her a dirty look, and it only serves to make Az laugh harder.  When she finally calms down, she glances at Ambrose.  “I am shocked you don’t find this funny.  How many times did it take for you to get her to say your name?”

Ambrose grins, “About a couple hundred times. But that was better than…”  His smile fades.

Jeb asks, “Better than what?”

A small voice answers him, “Tutor.  Or Toto.  I still can’t call him by his right name, only because-” Her voice stops.

Jeb can see the tightening of his father’s jaw and the other reactions of the men around her.  He growls out, “Because why, DG.”

All of a sudden, he is hit with her blue eyes.  They look lost and insecure mostly, but right now, her pain and betrayal are evident.

Jeb moves over to the woman he thinks of as his sister.  He drops in front of her and his father, softly telling her, “DG.  No one is going to hurt you anymore.  None of us will allow it.” Then he grins as his eyes flip up to his father’s and down, “Especially not my dad.  But we need to work to get you better.  Trust us, Deeg.”

Cain’s arms have tightened around her and he tells her, “DG.  What you have been thinking is not true.  We don’t blame you for the Witch.  Never have, never will.”

DG had panic set in as the whisper spell tries to block this from happening.  Cain quickly gets up and carries them into the living room.  He realizes this is it.  This is when they work to heal her.

Ambrose follows them and perches on the arm of the chair she is sitting in.  When he realizes she is fighting what they are saying, he gently grabs her face in his hands, not thinking.  “DG.  Listen to me.  I don’t blame you for the Witch.  I could never blame you for the things I love more than anything about you: your compassion and curiosity. You were eleven years old, DG.”

DG just stares at them, then tells them, “It’s because I am drawn to the dark.”

Az kneels besides her.  “Deeg, you weren’t the only one who heard her.  You heard her first, but I could hear her too.  And she didn’t grab for you when you ran; she grabbed me.  For a reason.”

DG starts to cry. “But if I hadn’t gone chasing after the sound, the Witch would have never been released.  If I hadn’t let go of your hand…”

Wiping her tears, Ambrose again steps in, “And if I hadn’t paid attention to you, you would have never known of your mechanical aptitude, which in turn helped you with your concentration in your magical studies.”

Az picks it up, “If I hadn’t ignored the child, then who knows.  If I had been better at my lessons, I would have been able to read the old language.  Deeg, we can sit here all day playing what if.  Here are the facts.  I am the sister drawn to the dark and that is why the Witch grabbed me, not you.  She could have easily grabbed you.  She was focused on you to make you let go my hand, the minute you did, she had _me_ , not _you_.”

Az drew herself up. “Deeg, you were never to blame.   Tutor was wrong to blame you, but he was urged down that route.  The Witch wanted a betrayer, and not able to turn anyone or even given the ability to plant any doubts in any of your companions, she made one. But at the same time, he betrayed everyone.”

DG just turns into Cain and he holds her.  He softly tells her, “DG, it’s not your fault.  None of it ever was.  I seem to remember telling you the same thing before.”

Deeg feels like she is being assaulted and tries to hide, but then Cain tells her, “We love you, DG.  We came for you, needing you to be whole.”

She looks up at him surprised.  Love her?  But then the voice in her head thunders through.  And without consciously thinking about it, she flickers out of Cain’s arms and is running outside.

Az just stares after her.  “I wonder who exactly taught her that spell.”

Cain didn’t even hear her as he ran out after her.  Ambrose just sits there.

Jeb turns and looks at him.  “Aren’t you going after her?”

Ambrose looks at him, “She loves him.  They both have loved each other for a very long time.”

Jeb frowns. “I know he is my dad, but you have loved her since she was little.  And she loves you too.  Why are you not fighting for her?  I thought you said it was her choice!”

Ambrose sighs.  “Jeb, she already made her choice.  Think on this.  Cain has stopped the whisper spell every time it tried to activate while we were eating lunch.  I never felt a thing.”

Jeb got into his face.  “The Grey Gale said it would take both of you.  This is my sister we are talking about.  And I will be damned if she is not healed because you are unwilling to fight for her!”

Ambrose finally explodes.  “I love her with everything I am!!  Losing her when I thought she died is one of the most painful experiences in my life.  It taught me that love and life are too precious to lose.  Seeing Cain and knowing that he loves her more that any person I have ever seen love someone else, how can I stand in the way of that?  Especially knowing she loves him the same!  If she chooses me, it wouldn’t be because of anything but her running scared.  That is not fair to any of us.  We need those two together to face what is coming. I will love her no matter what.  Always.  You can’t just give up that type of love, even if I find my Life Mate.  But maybe that is what is needed. The rest of us are basically family, but whomever I Bond to, maybe they need that connection.  I don’t really know.  I just know I love her so much; I want the best for her.” Tears are in his eyes as he finally admits out loud that Cain is the one for her, not him.

The rest of them stare at him shocked.  They had thought he had just given up, not that he had really thought this through.

Popsicle leans back in his seat.  He finally asks, “What happened to her?  She would take blame for things, but not like this.”

Jeb is still picking his jaw off the floor, so Az answers, “Whisper spell.”

Momster and Popsicle both gasp.  “Whisper spell?”

And Ambrose looks up at them, “And Cain is going to break the spell.”

* * *

**Final count, 4,728 words.**

**Please review.**

****Fairfarren~** **

[](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif) 

# 


	9. Chapter 8 Listen to Your Heart

 

**[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-8.jpg) **

**Word count before editing:  3,453**

**Song I listened to for this chapter _: Gravity of Love_ by Enigma _._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Popsicle leans back in his seat.  He finally asks, “What happened to her?  She would take blame for things, but not like this.”_

_Jeb is still picking his jaw off the floor, so Az answers, “Whisper Spell.”_

_Momster and Popsicle both gasp.  “Whisper Spell?”_

_And Ambrose looks up at them, “And Cain is going to break it, the spell.”_

_Now:_

* * *

Cain is running after DG.  He doesn’t know what is up with Ambrose, but he cannot help his brother at the moment.  DG means so much more to him and he cannot allow her to run away from him.  This morning he finally gave up fighting this bond he feels with her.  Now he is following that bond and rounds the corner, sliding to a stop.

DG is in front of him, collapsed next to a tree sobbing.

Cain slowly moves to her, crouching at her feet.  He can’t watch her be like this.  He knows that even though it is supposed to be Ambrose and her, he can’t do it.  He can’t stand to see her in this pain.  That is what had caused him to unconsciously give in and led him to this moment in time, for him to convince her to give in to this feeling, to give up the feelings of worthlessness.

DG tries to pull away,  ** _He will hurt you!_**  But Cain doesn’t let her.  He pulls her to him and just sits there with her, letting her cry it out.

When she calms down, he tells her softly.  “I have never blamed you.  How could I, DG?  You were only a child.”

DG is tired; she keeps feeling they are all attacking her, but her rational mind and her feelings are fighting within her.  This is why she ended up sending Cain away.  Tutor had threatened him, and she couldn’t find her balance with him around.

But right now, her filter is completely failing her as usual around this man. “Cain, or  _Wyatt_ , as you keep insisting, you could barely look at me when we first met.  There were times you turned away from me.  Why would you do that if you didn’t blame me for Adora’s death?” It is what she keeps going back to on why he ­­­couldn’t  _not_  blame her.

And just like that, the elephant in the room is acknowledged.

Cain realizes that here and now is it.  This is when he will have to prove he loves her and what has happened.  It may be now that the Life Bond will be settled, if it hasn’t been present all this time.

He looks down and lifts her face so that he can see her eyes. “DG.  I  _never_ , not for even  _one_  second have ever blamed you for Adora’s death.  Ever.”  And when she opens her mouth he softly puts one finger on her lips. “Now is time for me to tell you, DG. I  _need_  to tell you what went through my head. Can I do that, Sweetheart?”

DG stares at him.  ** _He is only doing this to be in a better place to hurt you!_**   Then she found herself arguing back,  _Cain has never lied to me, never tried to hurt me._   And with that thought, she nods.

Cain relaxes some.  He smiles down at her, and unable to help himself, he kisses her forehead.  He settles them more comfortably against the tree.  He is still looking in her eyes, needing her to see the truth in his own.  “I am not going to lie to you.  I loved Adora, so very much.  However, the second I saw your face in the view plate of the suit, my world reordered.  Then you opened the suit and I saw you clearly.  DG, it felt as though every single thing in my world coalesced around you, and you were all that mattered.”

He pauses, searching her eyes.  “I was confused.  To me, I felt guilty for that sudden change in emotions.  That is why I couldn’t look at you, I felt…guilty. As though Adora and Jeb didn’t matter.  They did.  They still do. But not as much as you do.  Then, each time I looked in your eyes, the Bond became stronger.  I found myself reacting to any danger you were in.  And as time went by, I came to the realization that even if it had not been for that Bond, I still would feel the same way.  The only difference is that the bond gives me more than I would normally have.”

His eyes close as he remembers one of the scarier moments in his life. “At the Northern Palace was the first time I truly stopped fighting it.  And I can’t tell you how scared I was when you were missing, and that I had a large chance of not being able to have you by my side.  You see, first there was Glitch.  Before you were killed, Ambrose had sued for and received permission to go through the Courting process.  He succeeded, and all of the O.Z. knew of it.  We also knew that he had refused to allow the Suitor Bond to be dismissed.  He is in love with you.  As Glitch, he fell in love with you all over again and I was scared that you would be taken from me that way.  Then as I fought Zero and lost, I fell to the lake below thinking of you.   You are the reason I didn’t die in the Lake.  I couldn’t give up; I felt as though you were calling me.”

His arms tighten around her as he opens his eyes to continue to gaze into her eyes, “Then to find out that you were taken by your sister, who had already killed you once…It physically hurt.  When I woke, your name was the first one on my lips.  That was when Glitch admitted how he felt, and forced me to face the fact I, too, was in love with you.  He had no idea I had admitted it to myself already.  That wasn’t what I was fighting; I was fighting more than that.  I was fighting our everything.”

Cain takes a breath.  “Then we get into that damned Tower and you had already rescued yourself.  But by that time, I was feeling guilty. Zero had taunted me, telling me my family was still alive.  I was so conflicted.  And then when you hugged me, I felt whole.  And I realized that I couldn’t do that to you.  I could not love you the way you deserved until I spoke with Adora.  So I walled myself off from you.” He softly snorts. “I should have known better.  The minute I had found out that you were in danger in Central City, I was done for.  But, I was a fool.  I fought it.  I fought it so hard; telling myself that I would guard you, and once I found Adora, I would explain what was happening and hoped she would forgive me.  Instead, I found out that she had died, and you were there for me.  I remember how you slept that night, so close to me.  That night I thought on it so much.  I wanted to talk to you, see how you felt, but again, there was Glitch.  And we had just found out how much he had given up to protect the O.Z.  I couldn’t do it to him.”

His eyes are turning into a more intense blue. “DG.  When you called for me when the Seeker took you, it tore my heart apart.  Even finding my son alive didn’t help.  I was anxious to get to you. I knew you were alive, but I needed to be there.  Once I was able to leave, well let’s just say that the mutt didn’t need to lead me to you, I could have done it myself.”

DG hesitantly says, “That was the first time you willingly hugged me.”

He nods.  “The relief I felt was unspeakable.  Damn, DG.  If I could have, I would have taken you somewhere and told you then.  But, as a fool, I didn’t listen to my heart.  I continued to hide from you everything I felt.  Until I realized that you were going into that Tower, and I would not be by your side.  I  _couldn’t_ be by your side.  Later I would realize I knew the instant you fell from the balcony, when you needed me to shut down that machine.  I threatened Ambrose’s brain because I could feel your fear.  That was the second that it all melded for me, you were far more important to me than anything else.  I was so worried until I saw you again, it was indescribable.  Then to have you go and collapse, you scared me.  I couldn’t feel anything.  Then to find out you were trying to kill yourself.  DG, my heart collapsed.  It was after that, when Az suggested me becoming a Suitor for your hand, I went for it.  The Bond just settled into me.  Everyone wondered why, but I knew that it was due to the Bond that was already there.  The Suitor Bond was nothing next to it.”

Then the pain of what she did to him shows in his eyes, “Then you sent me away.  I didn’t know about it right away, I found out that part just a few days ago.  I also found that you had blocked yourself from me.  Even if Az and Glitch hadn’t asked me to come home, I was getting ready to anyways.”

He closes his eyes, and then opens them, their intensity taking DG’s breath away. “I came in and saw you.  I almost fell to my knees to see you in that much pain.  You were sleeping, so I moved to your anteroom and fell asleep.  In the morning you were gone, and the instant you disappeared, it tore into my very soul.  I was desperate, as were Az and Glitch.  We met and talked; Jeb joined us, everyone telling their point of view except for me.  Once we put the pieces together, and figured out what had happened, I was fit to be tied.  I hunted down Tutor, but he somehow got away.  We called everyone back and the following day received a shock.  Your ancestor came to us and sent us on a quest to find you.”

He smiles, “I will tell you more about that later; but basically, we are all here because we love you so much.  But your mother and father were completely torn up to find that you are blaming yourself.  You see, not one of us blames you.  It has never crossed our minds.  It is completely impossible to cross my mind, since there is nothing to blame.”  He takes a deep breath, “DG, I love you.  So very much, darlin’. I have since I met you.  I am sorry that it has taken me this long to tell you.  You deserve my heart that has been yours from the very start.”

DG can’t help staring at him.  She asks, “You love me?” The shock, the awe that he, of all people, loves…her is evident in her face.

Cain stares into her eyes, “And will for the rest of our lives.  DG, I cannot explain how I feel completely.  But I will spend the rest of our lives together making up for the fact I didn’t tell you about this from the very start, if you will have me.”

Still staring at him, DG knows what he is saying.  When he was shot, she had felt the punch of it.  When he hit the water, she had gasped with the shock of it.  It had allowed Az to catch her.   When Az messed with her memories, the thought of him was there.  He was the one that Tutor threatened, somehow knowing how she felt.  Him not being there made it so she felt more that everyone blamed her.

Realizing this, DG frowns.  Why would it be his absence that made it worse?  He is the main reason she accepted the blame. Her head explodes in pain as she explores the reasoning.

Cain gasps, “DG!” the pain she is feeling is immense, and it came on all of a sudden.  He pulls her closer to him, trying to pull the pain from her, anxious that she not feel this.

She looks at him and can only gasp out, “Why?”  The pain grows to the point that she arches her back.

Cain grabs her head and forcing her to meet his eyes, he tells her, “It is a spell DG.  The only way to break it is to accept me.  Please, DG!” He realizes in that second that he is the one.  And he accepts it fully, and it fills him with a power that is calling to its other half, the fragile woman in his arms.

Frowning, DG actually puts it all together in a flash.  It is a spell that is doing this.  And for some reason, Cain is the answer to it all.  That is why he was threatened.  Why she was forced to send him away.  Why him being here is making it worse.

DG opens her eyes fully; they latch on his, seeing the same pain she is feeling.  And somehow that is what makes her give in.

They both gasp as a silvery blue light fills them both, opening them both up to the other.  DG sees the dark parts of Cain’s soul and accepts them as he accepts hers.  She also sees his love and devotion to her as what it is, not what the spell in her head had twisted it to.  Tears fill her eyes at the beautiful feeling.  She feels his guilt still over what he feels is his desertion of Adora and she soothes it, showing he never has and never will desert the feelings for Adora.  And at the same time reassures him that he is not slighting her at all with this.  His love for DG is so totally different, there is no comparison.

Cain sees her feelings of unworthiness and pain from so much that has happened to her, and he soothes them all with his love for her, while promising that he will be at her side for the rest of their lives.  He sees how her love for him was twisted to the point she felt it was wrong.  He uses his own feelings to show her how wrong that idea is.  Her love for him is the center point of his thanks to the gods every second that she is with him.  He also proves to her with his memories how no one blames her, and how much he admires her for the fact that even though she thought this, she did everything in her power to make sure she put it right.  He shows her the beauty of the Papay fields and the thanks the Papay have for her.

They both felt it when the Whisper Spell broke under the power of the Life Mating.  And they both feel the Bond solidify for both of them, a marking on their ring fingers and hands burning.  They look into each other’s eyes, noting the silver ring around each other’s pupils.  The glow fades away and Cain holds DG to him.

DG mutters, “Well, that was different.”

Cain chuckles as he is working to catch his breath.  He leans back so he can stare at DG. “I would ask how you feel, but I can feel it.”

Chuckling, DG looks back into his eyes.  “Woah.  That will be different.”  At Cain’s look of puzzlement, she tells him, “Your eyes have always been different, but now there is a silver-”

Cain finishes it for her, “Ring around them?” DG nods.  “You have the same thing, darlin’.”  Then his face grows serious.  “Thank you, DG.”

Her smile grows, “There is nothing to thank me for.  I was just as stubborn as you were.”

Cain just laughs.  “What a pair we make.  I think this will be one of the interesting Life Matings.”

DG frowns, “Is that what this is?”

Cain looks down at her.  His face gets serious.  “Yes.  Life Mates are what it sounds like.”  He frowns, trying to put it where she can understand, “You are basically the other half of my soul.”

Feeling his frustration, she tells him, “Basically, no one can separate us?”

Cain chuckles, “Not just no one,  _nothing_  can separate us.  It is very powerful, sweetheart.  So powerful it can make species able to be together.  The last one was your ancestor in fact.”  He frowns.  “Deeg, while I want nothing more than for us to be together, I think it is time for you to hear everything.  It sounds like the O.Z. needs you again.  And as much as I don’t want it to be you, the O.Z. is not listening to me.” And with that Cain sighs.

Shaking her head, “Well, I guess I can go and rescue the O.Z.  But it sounds like we need to have a talk with it.”

Cain grins down at her as he stands and grasps her hand to pull her up to him. “About what?”

She matches his grin. “Well, I think that I deserve a break.  The last time didn’t count since I was under a spell.  But now, since the O.Z. has seen fit to basically marry us, she can grant us a honeymoon right?”

Cain’s grin turns into a smirk and he pulls her closer to him.  He murmurs, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I feel cheated of even being able to kiss you at our wedding.”

Her face is angled towards his, as she answers, “I agree.  Shut up and kiss me, cowboy.”  And without a second to spare, he closes the distance between them.

Their lips touching sends a shock wave through them, and they both turn the kiss from a simple meeting of lips, to one of love.  Their lips caress each other’s, Cain’s hand on the back of her neck, holding her to him as the other slips down to her back.  DG’s hands are on the back of his neck, one playing with the hair at the back of his neck.  The experience is the key to the gravity of their love for each other.

Cain soon slows the kiss down and bestows kisses to her lips to where they both open their eyes to stare at each other.

DG’s lips curve into a smile and she tells him, “We waited way too long for that.”

Cain matches her smile and he pecks her lips.  “I agree.  But we need to head in.”  He kisses her again, not being able to contain the joy he feels in being with her.

They turn and Cain wraps his arm around her waist as she leans into him.  They both are smiling softly, frankly amazed at how they are feeling.  But all too soon, DG stops.

Turning his head to hers, he feels her guilt and pain.  “Deeg?”

She looks up at him and asks, “Glitch?”

He closes his eyes at the pain his brother must be feeling but before he can say anything, Ambrose tells them, “He already knows, Doll.”

DG spins to face him.  Glitch is standing there before her.  She runs to him and he catches her in a hug.  “Glitch, I am so sorry.  I never wanted to hurt you-”

Glitch catches her face and he lifts it towards his.  His eyes search hers, and they momentarily widen when he sees the ring and his eyes flick up to meet Cain’s to see the same ring in his.  He smiles. “I knew you two were Life Mates.”  Then his face looks back down at the woman he loves in his arms, “DG, it would have hurt so much worse to know you chose me over him.  Cain loves you to a point I can’t, and you love him the same.  You both would have been miserable.  I love you both too much to do that.”

Cain walks up and clasps him on the shoulder.  Ambrose looks at him and nods. “I really am okay with this.  I knew yesterday for sure.”

Ambrose grins, “Besides, I have someone out there for me.  I was promised.”

DG looks up at him puzzled.  But before she can ask, Cain tells her, “It is part of what we need to meet about, Princess.”

Ambrose grows concerned; he looks up at Cain, “Did it break it?”  _Please don’t let it all be for nothing._

Looking up at him, DG tells him, “Yes. “

With that Ambrose nods.  He lets her go and grins as Cain wraps his arm around her again.  He bows to him, “Well, I guess Ahamo will be stocking up on that oil.”

Cain grins back at him, “Guess so.  At least this way he won’t worry about the monkeys anymore.”

Looking at both of them, DG shakes her head.  She puts her arm around Ambrose and tells them both, “C’mon you two.  I get this feeling I need to be brought up to speed.  Let’s go.”  With that, the two men laugh and putting both their arms around her, escort her into the house.

* * *

**Word count:  after editing 3,580**

**Please review.**

**Fairfarren~**

[](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif)  .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has started to post the new chapters on my site, www.kittyinaz.com


	10. Chapter 9 Wonder Where You Are

  


**Disclosure:  Tin Man and such are all under the property of their respective owners and writers.  I just spend until 2am working out plot points with an awesome friend.**

**Word count before editing:  2,796**

**Song I listened to for this chapter _: Missing Persons 1 & 2 _by OneRepublic _._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Ambrose grows concerned; he looks up at Cain, “Did it break it?” **Please don’t let it all be for nothing**._

_Looking up at him, DG tells him, “Yes. “_

_With that Ambrose nods.  He lets her go and grins as Cain wraps his arm around her again.  He bows to him, “Well, I guess Ahamo will be stocking up on that oil.”_

_Cain grins back at him, “Guess so.  At least this way he won’t worry about the monkeys anymore.”_

_Looking at both of them, DG shakes her head.  She puts her arm around Ambrose and tells them both, “C’mon you two.  I get this feeling I need to be brought up to speed.  Let’s go.”  With that, the two men laugh and putting both their arms around her, escort her into the house._

_Now:_

* * *

Everyone on the porch looks up as Cain, DG and Ambrose all climb the stairs. The sense of relief of seeing them all happy is universal. Then Az truly looks at her sister and she gasps.

Jeb jerks, trying to see what has made her react.

Az looks back at him, lays her hand on his shoulder, then lets it trail down his arm as she gets up and moves to her sister. She stops in front of her, and then looks at Cain. “You both accepted the Life Mate Bond.”

Cain can’t help the grin. “Yes.” He looks down at DG. He is still amazed that she accepted it. He can feel her so much more now.

Ambrose laughs at the two. He has no idea why this doesn’t hurt more. However, once the Courting Bond fell away, he found he still loves DG, but as he loves Cain. As a sibling.

Az just shakes her head. Then she gets mischievous, and asks, “Can I see your Marks?”

DG just stares at her sister, but Cain realizes what she means. He hadn’t even looked for himself. He picks up her left hand with his so he can see both of them. When he does, a familiar flow of silvery blue surrounds their hands.

Az laughs. “Oh my, this will take some time to get used to.” She then peers at their hands and gasps.

DG looks down and she turns her head sideways. “Why do I have a tribal Tattoo on my hand?”

Cain glances at her and then back at their hands. He is surprised too. “It is a physical sign of our Bond, Sweetheart.”

The rest of the group gathers around their hands staring. DG is a little uncomfortable with it. Before she can say anything, Cain jerks his head up at her. “Sweetheart, there is nothing wrong.”

She looks up at his face, and mutters, “Then why is everyone staring at them?”

At that, Ambrose laughs. “I think we all have questions; I know I do. Why don’t we settle down and talk?”

Jeb smiles, tugs Az into a chair with him, as Cain does the same across from him with DG. DG raises an eyebrow at her sister and can’t help the amusement flowing through her as Az blushes. She settles into Cain’s arms, the complete astonishment of this man being  _hers_  is not fading. In addition, she can feel the same from him. She curls into his lap and he kisses her forehead as he holds her to him. His left hand finds hers, neither really noticing the faint bubble surrounding them that matches their Bond.

Dg waits until they all sit down and she asks, “What first?”

They all laugh. Then Ambrose asks, “I have one question. Does anyone really understand the Courtship Bond?”

They all look at him, shocked. He looks up at them, “What?”

Az just shakes her head, “I just assumed you would have become an expert on it.”

Ambrose just smiles. “No. I wanted some wonder in my life. Anything to do with DG was the epitome of that wonder.”

Cain just nods. He still feels that way. He asks, “What changed, Ambrose?”

Ambrose thinks. “First, I think I’d really rather be called Glitch by you guys. Ambrose is just too much. And to answer your question, my feelings changed. I still love DG. But it is more like how I feel for you Cain.”

Thinking, Cain states, “As a sibling, Head-case?”

Glitch lifts an eyebrow, “That didn’t mean I want the other names back too, Tin Man. But, yes.”

DG frowns. “How long did you have this, whatever you are calling it, with me?”

Az answers her, “He has been your Suitor for about 12 years. Cain, since right after the Eclipse.”

Raw answers them, “You feel for DG the way she feel for you. For all of us but Cain. But to answer, You feel the same for DG as Cain does for you. DG magic twisted Bond for all of us.”

DG jerks. “What you mean I twisted the Bond?”

Raw looks at DG, “You put a Bond on all of us before battle. You wanted to make sure we all safe. Took Raw long time to figure out what DG did. But it was good thing, DG. Very good thing. You made us all safer.”

Cain and Ambrose look shocked. Jeb blurts, “Even me?”

Raw nods. “You son of Cain. You being hurt would hurt Cain. DG love Cain and wanted nothing to hurt him.”

Jeb just mutters, “Hot Damn.”

DG is shaking her head. “You mean I am making you all feel this for me?”

Cain’s hand moves fast and quickly lifts her chin so that their eyes meet. “DG, you didn’t make any of us feel anything for you. I know you have spent the last annual thinking like this, but you need to stop.”

Meanwhile, Az is looking at the bonds DG had made and she answers DG in a voice full of awe, “No, you didn’t. You made us all connected, but the connection is actually bound by our feelings for each other. If we didn’t feel anything, the Bond simply wouldn’t be there. But the more we feel, the more your Bond helps us connect and protect.”

Momster asks, “But what has you so awed, Azkadellia?”

Az looks up at them, smiles, “The oldest Bond is mine. She did this when we were children, Glitch’s is the next and so forth. But the most powerful right now is hers and Cain’s. I suspect that those same Bonds are what are going to help us defeat the Witch.”

DG cocks her head to the side. “Raw said I put them into place when we were going into the Tower. How could I do yours so much earlier?”

Raw speaks up, “DG put new spell on Glitch, added the protection. When she did that, Az’s spell got updated.” Then his voice drops. “Tutor have same spell.”

Cain growls. He can’t help it. The thought of the man getting close to DG in any way infuriates him. But then a small hand is on his face and he looks down at his love. “Wyatt.” And that word alone is enough to calm him. His smile ghosts across his face, and she smiles back.

Glitch is smiling, he had done the right thing, and their interaction in front of all of them is enough to confirm this. “So, that solves the problem I had. Now, someone needs to teach DG and the rest of us about Life Mates.”

Momster clears her throat when they all look lost. “I know about them. They were what I was supposed to start teaching DG.”

Az lifts her eyebrow. “Start to teach DG?”

Popsicle sighs. “Once the dream started, we were to start teaching her. We had in fact confirmed she had dreamed the right dream sequence as was told to us. That night during dinner we were going to start.”

Jeb just shook his head, “So, DG wasn’t supposed to be as helpless as she is.”

Az smacks him on the arm. But before she could do anything else, DG starts to laugh. When she turns to her, DG explains. “In a way it was a good thing. It made things harder and easier for them, but all in all, I would have thought my parents were insane.”

Cain kisses the top of her head. “Well, darlin’, we will work on setting you right. You need to know a lot of things. At least this way you can tell if a spell has been cast on you.”

Momster clears her throat again. “Actually, Mr. Cain, with your Bond, you will both know and be able to resist it.”

DG frowns and asks her, “Just tell us what you know.”

Momster nods. “The Life Mating process is irreversible. It supersedes everything, once a couple is Bonded, there is no separating them. The magic won’t allow it. It is supposed to be instantaneous the first time the couple sees each other.  DG I can understand somewhat; she wouldn’t have known. What I don’t understand is you, Mr. Cain.”

Glitch laughs as well as Jeb. Jeb tells him, “He’s stubborn. Whatever reason made it possible in his head, he would have stuck by it.”

Glitch continues, “And he was falling into it. I just don’t know what held him back.”

DG just stared into the eyes of Cain. He stares back, knowing she was leaving it up to him. “I felt guilty. I couldn’t offer her my whole heart and she deserves nothing less.”

Momster thinks and tells them, “You fought it possibly the only way it would accept it: to give her all of you.” She nods her head. “Yes, that would have worked.” She sat up straighter, teacher mode engaged fully, “Signs of being Life Mates are legendary. There is a color that each Bond has symbolizing them. That color is present when they touch, and it is in a band around the color of their eyes. The other thing is a Mark. It normally starts around the heart finger of the left side of the male and the right side of the female. Moreover, as you grow together, the Mark will spread. The largest recorded was up the arm. However, there are rumors of ones that completely covered the sides of the mates. The Marks are symbolic of the people they cover.”

DG looks down at the ones covering Cain and her hands and extend up their arms partially. “But I thought you said they only start as a ring.”

Momster nods as she looks over at them. “Yes.”

DG just looks up at Cain and he stares back at her. He softly tells her, “Does it matter DG? You are it for me. If the damn things take over my body, as long as you in my life, I wouldn’t care.”

Momster tells them, “The larger the Mark, the more Bonded you are to each other. As it stands with a ring Mark, neither of you will survive the other. Now, your abilities are enhanced.”

Cain thinks on that. Before he can say anything, Glitch muses. “So Cain’s ability to find DG anywhere is enhanced? He didn’t need that enhanced. He was leading us straight to her in the Tower.”

Az is thinking also. She looks at the two of them, then switches her sight over to see the magic. She frowns, working through the bonds, and then she gasps. “Oh.”

Jeb asks, “Are you going to tell the rest of us?”

Az laughs. She just asks Cain, “What is the one thing you want, need to do for DG?”

Cain answers without a hesitation, “To keep her safe and loved.”

Glitch gets it. “You’re ability to protect her will be enhanced. That is what the ability to find her was for. So you can get to her and keep her safe.”

DG just stares at him. “You just want to keep me safe?”

Cain cups her face in his, “And loved. Never forget that one, DG. I love you. I have since I saw you through a dirty faceplate of a suit. The type of person I am, with the events of my life, demand that I keep you safe. The more I love you, the more that my entire being demands that I keep you safe, Sweetheart. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Glitch can’t help himself, “It’s a full time job to jeep her safe. Good thing you are Bonded to her. I don’t think you could stand a bodyguard around her.”

Cain can’t help but to growl at the thought.

DG laughs. “So, Wyatt’s personal ability is to keep me safe. What, then, is mine?”

Cain chuckles. “Your magic, DG. The magic that is in you, that makes places like the Papay fields. To make a Bond between us all to protect and love us. The Magic to take care of the O.Z. like it needs to be taken care of.” Then his eyes grow darker, the ring around them flaring into life. “But you do it more safely, DG. No more exhausting yourself to the point that you almost kill yourself.”

DG just stares into his eyes and finally tells him in a soft voice, “I won’t. I can’t, Wyatt. It’s one thing when it was just myself; but with this Bond, I will not kill you.”

Raw tells them, “Bond knows this. Cain needs DG as much as DG needs Cain.”

They all turn to him. Glitch is thinking, and finally comments, “DG already healed Cain.”

Cain snorts at that. “Head-case, you deserve that name. I will always need DG. There will never be a moment in our lives that I won’t need her.”

Jeb is laughing at Glitch. He pulls Az closer to him without thinking on it, commenting, “Dad is right. You are a Head-case. Think on it Glitch. Remember how bad he was when DG was missing and my team rescued you guys. Or this past annual. Dad needs DG as much, if not more, than she needs him.”

DG leans back into Cain, the two of them grinning as their family argues back and forth how much Cain needs DG. He finally leans down to her ear, “I do need you, DG, so very much. The only thing that I have more of is my love for you. It may be too soon-”

Cain is stopped by DG’s finger on his mouth. She then lightly kisses him. “I hope you love me, being Bonded forever would suck if you hated me.”

Cain looks at her confused, “Suck on what?”

DG’s laughter rings out loud enough to have the rest of them turn to them.

Cain just shakes his head. “You and your slipper phrases.”

Dg cocks her head to the side as she wonders, “Since you are on this side, doesn’t that make you guys the slippers?”

Glitch is thinking about it and Az throws a pillow at him. “Don’t answer that!”

Popsicle and Momster smile at the antics around them.

DG calms down, then asks her mom, “Is that everything on the Life Mate, thing?”

Momster nods, just mentioning, “By the standards of the O.Z., you two are married. There are some thoughts that is where the wedding rings started since that is how the Bond starts.”

DG looks over at Cain, “So you weren’t kidding about the honeymoon, were you?”

Cain’s eyes flash and then go dark. He tells her, “No. I may have known little about this, but you are mine, DG.”

Jeb quips up, “DG, I love you, but I am  _not_  calling you Mom.”

This starts the laughter again. DG gags and looks over at Jeb, “Jeb that feels so wrong in so many ways. Never mention it again, please.”

Jeb grins, “Of course, not. Mommy.”

DG groans and looks up at her husband, “Control your son.”

Cain is laughing, “Oh he is doing a great job, Sweetheart. We will keep him around as the court jester.”

DG grins and looks over at Jeb, “You want to play anymore?”

Jeb is groaning. “Not when you don’t play fair.”

Cain is grinning at them, but then he sighs. “We need to finish telling DG everything.”

DG turns to him, frowning. “Wyatt, why do I get this feeling that this is not going to be good?   And I am not talking about the feeling from you.”

Az bites the bullet and tells her, “There is another Witch. And your namesake is involved.”

Glitch picks up from there, “Looks like we have another quest, Doll.”

* * *

**Final count: 2,814 words.**

**Please review.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif)

 


	11. Chapter 10 And The Water is Rising

  


**Disclosure:  Tin Man and such are all under the property of their respective owners and writers.  I just spend until 2am working out plot points with an awesome friend.**

**Word count before editing:  3,384**

**Song I listened to for this chapter _: Undertow_ by Timbaland, The Fray and Esthero _._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Cain is grinning at them, but then he sighs. “We need to finish telling DG everything.”_

_DG turns to him, frowning. “Wyatt, why do I get this feeling that this is not going to be good.   And I am not talking about the feeling from you.”_

_Az bites the bullet and tells her, “There is another Witch. And your namesake is involved.”_

_Glitch picks up from there, “Looks like we have another quest, Doll.”_

_Now:_

* * *

 

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/vlcsnap-2013-05-12-16h10m49s164.png)

DG slumps down, Cain pulling her to him as he feels her defeat rolling through her. He leans down, “DG, don’t give up, Sweetheart. We survived the last one, and this time we have more people.”

Glitch is watching her and he moves to her side, also worried for his sister. “DG, look at what more we have this time. I mean, c’mon. I have a whole brain this time. It is enough to beat the Witch by itself!”

Az and Raw look at each other. DG didn’t even smile. Az finally asks, “DG, what is wrong?”

DG is just staring, her thoughts tripping over each other in her head. She finally asks, “What Witch and what do we have to do?”

Cain is feeling…nothing. Before he can react, Az is shaking her head at him. “The sister to the Witch we defeated, Deeg. Same thing as last time, we need to defeat her.”

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/vlcsnap-2013-05-14-19h41m52s91.png)

DG just stands and walks off to the railing, staring out over the farm. She can feel the worry from Cain, but she is just trying to swallow this. She finally says, “You know, to me, the last clear memory that I have that I am a hundred percent sure was mine and not one from the spell, is watching the suns come from the eclipse. Of knowing I almost died, Cain almost dying. And you guys joke about this being better?”

Her words strike them all.

Az remembers the spell the Witch had thrown at DG and her own cry of denial at seeing her sister go over the ledge.

Glitch remembers the shock of seeing Cain shot and on the ground.

Raw remembers feeling the pain from Cain, Kalm, Glitch and Ambrose as he flinches from the pain he is feeling now.

Jeb is shocked. He knew that his dad had been shot, but DG’s revelations on how serious it was and that she herself had almost died are a shot to his heart.

Momster and Popsicle are both worried for DG; her pain is obvious.

Cain, well he remembers very clearly that day, the pain from the shot mixed in with pain in his shoulders that he knew was from DG. The complete anxiousness he felt on not being there for her. The despair he had felt.

He gets up and walks behind his wife. He slides his arms around her and pulls her to him. He tells her, “But none of us died. Your spell is probably the reason why the wound didn’t bleed out. It may be the last thing you clearly remember, but it is not the same now.”

DG turns and searches his eyes. “We are being sent on a quest, for a Witch. Last time it took everything we had. And this time you guys are telling me how much more help we have. Cain, I may not know much, but if I have learned anything, is that nothing in the O.Z. is easy.”

Cain sighs and pulls her into his arms. He just stares at the others, knowing she is right.

Glitch finally asks, “Does this mean we are already giving up, before we have gotten very far?”

His words echo in DG and she looks up at Cain. “Very far?”

Az answers her, “You are the first step. Next, we have to go back and solve a stupid riddle. I knew I should have studied the legends, but not much is known in the O.Z. of when the Grey Gale had come to our world.”

DG frowns. “What do you mean there is not much information. That story is told over here; I think some guy wrote some books on it.”

Popsicle coughs. “Um, Peanut, some of the books you read were from this house. Well the book you read, I should say.”

They all turn and look at him. “It is no accident you came here to live. This is the Grey Gale’s original home on this side.”

Az frowns, “I thought her house fell on the Wicked Witch of the East. So how could this be the same house?”

Momster just laughs, “You ask this as a magic user? The house went, but to make sure there were no problems, Ozma made it appear back here when Dorothy came back. Well, a replica of the house since the original was being used to imprison the Witch.”

DG is thinking and she sighs. “Please tell me, Pops, that there is another choice.”

Popsicle and Momster both look at her sadly. “Not that we can see. You need that information. The book here may have the answer to this riddle, but you should know everything in case you will need to answer more riddles.”

DG rests her head on Cain’s. He can feel her sadness and…fear? “Sweetheart?”

Shaking her head, DG gathers herself. “We might as well head in and see what the town thinks. Maybe we will luck out.”

Her parents nod and head inside to grab the items they will need to get groceries. DG turns away from her friends and family and heads to the porch steps. She stops when she gets to the bottom, knowing Cain is following her, “You guys have to stay here. I need to know what is going on before I know what to explain of you, how you are here, who you are to me and so forth. Not to mention our own time away.”

Az tells her, “The spell would have covered for you.”

DG nods and heads off to make sure the truck is ok. Cain had stopped at the top step, his hand clenching the post. He can feel her pain and fear growing. When Emily comes out, he grabs her arm before she descends the stairs.

Momster looks up at him and knew that DG must be an emotional storm from the look on his face. She says to him, “She is right. There isn’t any way, other than going into town, to get the information we need in order to know what to do. We will try to keep her safe.”

Cain’s jaw grows hard. “What has her so upset?”

Hank’s voice is full of sorrow, “A mistake that we didn’t catch in time. Cain, we will talk more on it later if you don’t get it out of her. We need to leave now.” He puts his hand on Cain’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

DG drives up in the truck. She refuses to look at Cain, knowing that she will break if she faces the man who is hurting because she is. She cannot allow him to come since if who she thinks may be there is actually there, then Cain wouldn’t hesitate in defending her. And the lightest thing to happen to Cain will be that he will be in jail. The worst… well… her mind shies from that possibility.

Cain cannot take it; he descends the stairs, and reaching through the window to her, cups her face making her face him. “I don’t want you to go. Not when you feel like this, Sweetheart.” His eyes are dark, showing how much he hates this, when he is feeling these types of emotions from her, knowing how much she is dreading this trip.

DG closes her eyes, “I have to go, Cain. We have a very narrow window if nothing has changed to get there and back. Please.” By this time, both nurture units are in the truck.

Nodding reluctantly, he steps back, but not until he tells her, “I love you. If you need us, do what you need to; worry about the repercussions later.” When she nods, he backs away and watches the truck roar down the road. The pain in him rising as she gets farther from him.

Jeb appears next to him, “It will be ok. But I, for one, am all for you taking her somewhere when she gets back and finding the underlying cause of this. I don’t know about you, but seeing her like this, this is the last time she goes without one of us there.” His voice is hard, not liking the woman who is his father’s Life Mate being this upset.

Cain can’t help but chuckle.

Then Glitch puts his two cents in, “Jeb, do you really think her Life Mate will not be the one going with her. Actually, I am shocked that he let her go.” He too is standing there watching the truck leave, upset with how DG was being.

Cain is still staring where the taillights had turned off the driveway. “I can’t make her take me everywhere. I think she needs to face this; but if she needs me, there is no way I won’t be making my way to her side.”

They all nod, Az already planning on how to get him there. Since, this  _is_  her sister, DG can like it or not, but she will need her Tin Man. Az will be the one making sure she is taken care of like she should have been all this time.

* * *

DG can feel the pain from being away from Cain. But it is nothing new to her, she had been living with the pain for a while. She shunts it to the side; she needs to keep her eyes out and make sure she doesn’t run into her nemesis.

When they are a mile from town, Popsicle clears his throat. DG wonders if it is a glitch in their programming that they use it so much. “Peanut, don’t you think you should have allowed at least Cain be here with you?”

DG squints her eyes as she pulls into the grocery store. “And if Gulch finds me?”

Popsicle quite bluntly tells her, “You will have someone stand up for you. Peanut, I  _couldn’t_. It is against our programming to hurt another human being. Cain should be here for you. He is your Life Mate. And Gulch may lay off if he knows you are married.”

DG sighs and gets out of the truck. “C’mon Momster. Let’s get the groceries while you and Popsicle gather information.”

Both of her nurture units look at each other. They are worried; before her friends in the diner had known of Gulch, her life had been miserable. Once she had started at the diner, they had noticed the misery that happened when Gulch had been around her. At that point, no one would ever leave her alone when she is working or if they could help it, often escorted her to work and back. It is that reason DG always was safe there. He would only give her tickets in the hope she would pay them when he was there, but someone in town normally helped out, and went to pay her tickets. However, they had been running out of people to help. Gulch was starting to make their lives hard, too.

Emily informs Hank, “Go find out what has been going on, I will stay with her. Hurry, we may actually miss him.” She is hoping; that this will be the last time that they will be here without Cain for sure. The end of their solid but limited protection for their little one will soon be over. Cain won’t be hampered by limitations in his programming from protecting her to the extent she needs.

Hank looks her. “Now you know he will just come to the house if we have been gone for a while and he hears that she has been in town.”

Emily slowly smiles. “Yes, yes I do. And you think Cain will allow anything to happen to her, much less the rest of them?” She cannot wait for the oaf to come face to face with DG’s new husband.

Hank stares at her and then he starts smiling. “Send me a signal when you guys are done. I will make sure at that time Gulch will know she is back.”

Emily quickly hurries into the store, finds DG, and works with her as quickly as possible to get the groceries. Townsfolk, realizing why they were hurrying, get out of their way, and even slyly help them. For instance, as they head to the front, a lane mysteriously opens for them to check out on, with multiple baggers loading things back into the cart as fast as they are taken out.

The entire time, DG says nothing to anyone. Just does what she can more robotic than her Roborents.

Emily sends the signal to Hank as they have a slight crowd helping them load the truck. Hank shows up to help them, casting a concerned look at Emily as he notices DG.

Emily nods back at him, fully aware of DG’s state of mind. They both hope she is keeping it enough under control that her Tin Man won’t ride out of the literal sunset for her.

Even though she is obviously upset, they both allow her to drive, knowing she can get them home faster. Emily just states to her, “You only need to get on our land. He can’t do anything to you there.”

DG nods and takes off from the parking lot. Her hands are white on the steering wheel. Hank tells her as he steadies himself, “If he comes after us, call him. Don’t hesitate, DG.”

DG is shocked that he called her by name, but she nods. She wasn’t going to mention that she had started to reach out to Wyatt when her fear was starting to get the better of her. She can feel his steadiness calming her. She also knows she will be sat down and Wyatt is going to get the story out of her.

Driving as fast as she can, she feels her fear start to lessen and then she hears it. A siren. Her heart falls as her foot hits the pedal. She doesn’t try to shield her fear from her Life Mate, knowing that he will be on his way to her.

The car is way behind them, but DG doesn’t take any chances. She cuts through a road that will have them closer to the farm and, more importantly, where Gulch can’t get a reading on the speed she is going. So far, she has plausible deniability in running from him. She glances back in the mirror, praying for a miracle.

* * *

Cain is growling as he paces. “Never again is she leaving my side.”

The rest of them are watching the Tin Man, not wanting to mention how his hand and arm are glowing as well as his eyes. For the first time, Az is seeing why the men under the Witch had feared this one man to the point that an elite team was sent to erase him. And he survived it.

Raw just says softly, “DG must be scared for Cain to be this mad.” He is watching both the road and the Tin Man.

Cain snaps at his words. “She is so frightened it’s not funny.” He has no idea Raw said it softer than he should have heard.

Jeb just looks at his dad and asks, “Then why are we not on our way to her?”

Cain’s eyes flash. “Because she is trying to keep calm. She doesn’t need me. Yet.” Then his eyes flash to Az’s.

Az meets him straight on, while on the inside she is completely overwhelmed by the man in front of her. She is ready the instant he needs her. It will be harder on this side, but she will not let her sister down, not when she is this frightened.

Cain is still pacing, muttering how there will be no question of DG telling him what is wrong when she gets back… Then he jerks and snarls, “Az!”

* * *

DG has managed to get them on their land, but Gulch is not relenting in his chase. She glances at her nurture units but holds herself together.  _Not much farther until the house._

She is roaring up the driveway, not bothering to hide her speed. Gulch can’t do anything about it; she is on her personal property and can go any speed she wishes.

DG glances back and sees him fishtail onto the driveway. She grits her teeth and slides into a stop in front of the porch. Before she can even take a breath, the door is thrown open and she is gathered into Wyatt’s arms.

As soon as they touch the glow from their Marks erupt over them.

Hank and Emily exit from the truck and move to the porch.   Emily mutters, “They need to calm down the Mark. Right now it is hidden because of it being daytime and the truck…”

Cain is livid. Never has he felt DG this upset since he has known her. She is practically hiding in him. “Shh, Sweetheart. I will make sure nothing happens to you.”

The police car comes up and slams to a stop, narrowly missing the truck. Jeb and Glitch both growl and move closer, Raw had been pushed inside the house.   Nevertheless, they can all hear his growls erupting. Az hastily puts a Silence Spell on the house as she moves towards the men; no one is going to hurt her sister again.

Cain moves and, putting himself in front of DG, watches the man get out of his vehicle.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h27m48s197.png)

Gulch gets out, a smirk on his face. He sees the group in front of him, but his eyes seek and find DG. His smirk gets bigger, looking over her body. He ignores the man in front of her, telling her, “Welcome back, DG.”

Cain almost staggers as he feels DG’s fear, then her anger overriding it. Before he realizes what she is doing, she steps in front of him spitting out one word. “Gulch.”

Gulch’s smirk turns into a grin. “DG. Now young lady, you know you should have let me know you are back in town.”

DG is trembling. “And why should I do that?”

Gulch’s eyes flash and the grin hardens, “DG, Honey, you should always let your man known when you are back.”

Cain stiffens. He couldn’t help it. DG belongs to him, no other. Then, he had just Bonded with her, it has not been completed yet. Though if he can, he will definitely be working towards that.

Before he or her siblings can react to that statement, DG’s eyes flash and she stalks up to the lawman. “Elmer Gulch! I am not nor have I ever been your woman! Now crawl back into the snake hole you came out of and leave me alone!”

To Gulch, he had what he wanted, DG away from everyone else. He smirks. “Now DG. We need to talk. However, I think it will be better later, in private. Meet me in our place.” He moves toward her, making a huge mistake. His only intention is to intimidate the man standing behind her, to make him not even think of taking what is his.

DG gasps as she realizes what he has done. Her eyes close briefly,  _Dammit, I am **not**  going to hear the end of this._ She has always known what Gulch thought. He has made it clear from day one, as she has made her denial clear. Rumors of how he has treated other women had made that decision. She is all for second chances, but nothing that the man has done has made her think otherwise. Especially not when he… She decided not to think of that night, not when she is feeling Cain’s pure anger and love. Love for her, and anger towards the man looming over his wife.

Cain is standing there, his eyes ice blue, the ring around them glowing. He can feel  _everything_ that DG is feeling, including the disgust caused by what the man is doing, as well as the hint of pure terror she had. He gives him one chance, mainly because of the gun his hand had strayed towards as he takes in Cain’s anger, “Step away from my  _wife_.” His hand inching closer to his gun.

Gulch’s jaw locks down and he moves towards her as he growls at DG, “You whore out to him, DG? What else did you do? No man would want you, daydreamer…failure.” His eyes give lie to the words he is saying.

Cain can see the fear in them, and that more than anything else worries him.

Before anything else can happen, Gulch’s radio in the car crackles to life, “Gulch? Are you there? Gulch?”

He curses. He continues to meet Cain’s eyes, trying to not back down from this man.

DG moves her head to the side where her and Cain’s eyes meet, and she curses.  _I won’t be hearing the end of this for a while._  However, at the same time, she knows that it is due to her fear earlier and now. There is no denying the pure love, anger and possessiveness he is feeling under the worry he has. Her eyes can see his Mark in both his eyes and on his hand, glowing and she can feel her own reacting. She hopes Gulch will be gone before he notices, with the sun going down, the glows will be harder to hide.

The radio crackles to life, “God DAMMIT, Gulch, you better not be chasing DG. I just heard she is back in town and if I found out you are anywhere close to her-”

Gulch grabs the radio before anything else can be said. “I am here. I am on my way in. Gulch out.” He looks up at them. “DG, if you know what is best; you will lose the ‘husband’ and meet me.”

When Gulch had dived into his vehicle, Cain had moved to DG. His arm had pulled her to him, his other hand free and close to his gun. At Gulch’s words, a growl rumbles through his chest, vibrating against DG.

DG can feel Cain beginning to lose it. “Gulch, if you don’t go, I will call the station and let them know you are here. Now go.” She is pulling strength from Cain, also knowing Gulch is about to have his ass handed to him. Her brothers will be behind Cain if anything starts not to mention her sister.

Gulch’s face twists in hatred. However, he knows he will seriously be in a lot of trouble if the new sheriff finds him out here. He had warned him off of DG when he had found all the tickets written out to her. He spits out, “This ain’t over, DG. Not by a long shot.” He slams the car door shut and quickly reverses the vehicle.

As soon as DG realizes he is gone, she collapses into Cain. He catches her, holding her close to him, feeling how badly shaken she is. He also knows it has taken a lot for her to stand there. They may have Bonded only this day, but there are going to be some rules.

His eyes flick to Jeb. “Keep an eye out.”

Jeb meets his father’s eyes and nods. He watches him as he carries DG up the porch stairs, pausing by Az, then walking into the house. The front door slams shut behind him.

Az frowns, waiting. Raw soon exits the house and she waives her hands, the house glitters with the spell she has on it. Then she turns and meets Jeb’s eyes.

Az’s eyes blaze as she stalks to Jeb’s side. “I really want to know who that man is.” They all turn to her nurture units.

Jeb is seething inside. That man had not only insulted DG, but he had made it clear that he was not going to accept Cain’s claim over her. He wants to know what is going on as much as Az does.

Emily and Hank sigh. “Let DG tell it. So much of it we don’t know for sure. Plus I think Cain should hear it first.”

Raw comes up beside them from exiting the house, “DG is hurting. Cain take care of. They need time right now.”

They nod, it would not be the first or the last time they slept outside. The group soon settle for the night, making sure they keep an eye out for Gulch. Az had cast a spell over the truck to preserve the food, since there is no way to get in the house until she takes down the spell. In addition, right now, she is too tired. She had pulled the truck to her with her magic, and cast the spell over the house. She also had her magic up and ready for anything, while trying to hide the Mark from Gulch’s eyes. Az has made fair use of her magic tonight.

Glitch glances at them. “Well, we thought the dangerous stuff would be when we got back to the O.Z.”

Jeb shakes his head. “Should have known there was a reason for DG to be so upset. But who would expect that? Hopefully that is the most danger we have here.”

Glitch laughs. “That man? He’s nothing. The most dangerous person is that man upstairs with our sister.”

Jeb smirks, “And ain’t it a beautiful thing?”

Glitch and Jeb share a look. Both had known that Cain was it for DG; it had taken him all this to admit it. But that little situation? Cain will never let a man hurt his love. Neither of them will be shocked to find that the Mark had grown after tonight.

Az looks up at the house. “While you two men are over there smirking, think of who gets to sleep in a bed tonight, while we are sleeping on the ground.” Then she smirks at them, “Of course, there is a strong guarantee that there will be hardly any sleeping going on up there.”

With that, all the men groan as Az’s laughter carries up to the sun fading below the horizon.

* * *

**Word count: after editing 4,470**

**Please review.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif)


	12. Chapter 11 Where I Find Peace

 

**Disclosure:  Tin Man and such are all under the property of their respective owners and writers.  I just spend until 2am working out plot points with an awesome friend.**

**Word count before editing:  4,892**

**Song I listened to for this chapter _: Everything (Live in Studio)_ by Lifehouse  _I give up. This song is in every fic. Just the versions change._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Glitch laughs. “That man? He’s nothing. The most dangerous person is that man upstairs with our sister.”_

_Jeb smirks, “And ain’t it a beautiful thing?”_

_Glitch and Jeb share a look. Both had known that Cain was it for DG, it had taken him all this to admit it. But that little situation? Cain will never let a man hurt his love. Neither of them will be shocked to find that the Mark had grown after tonight._

_Az looks up at the house. “While you two men are over there smirking, think of who gets to sleep in a bed tonight, while we are sleeping on the ground.” Then she smirks at them, “Of course, there is a strong guarantee that there will be hardly any sleeping going on up there.”_

_With that, all the men groan as Az’s laughter carries up to the sun fading below the horizon._

_Now:_

* * *

Cain rushes into the house, his eyes meeting Raw’s. The viewer quickly comes up, lays his hands on her then sighs in relief. “DG physically not hurt.” Then his eyes snap to Cain’s. “DG feeling worse than with Spell.”

Cain nods. His anger is still there, DG and he will be talking about her safety. Then he shudders as all the possibilities run through his head. While nothing had happened, there had been so many possibilities that had been left to chance; one wrong move and he could have lost her just when he had gained her.

Raw put his hand on his shoulder and then leaves the house. Cain jerks his head to the windows as his eyes notice a flicker. Then he realizes that Az must have cast a spell.

Looking down at his DG, his face relaxes. He will find out what Gulch did, but he has a pretty good idea. In addition, with Gulch out of the way right now, he can tend to DG.

He carries her up to her room, gently placing her down on the bed. He was only going to stand to take his duster, hat and gun off, but DG sat up terrified.

DG feels Wyatt gather her back in his arms. She starts telling him, “I’m sorry, Wyatt. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

Wyatt holds her closer to him. He rebukes her softly, “No, you shouldn’t have, Darlin’. I am your guardian, remember? I keep you safe, DG. And never again will you separate from me when you are scared or worried or anything. I felt it all, love. I was stuck here, unable to help you other than sending you my love.”

His eyes close as he discloses to her, “I lost the last woman I loved, and it nearly broke me. Losing you  _will_  break me.” He pulls away and cups her face to look into her blue eyes. “DG, I love you. You’re my soul mate, my Life Mate. If anything were to happen to you, it would kill me.”

Cain softly and quickly kisses her. Drawing back, he states to her, “We need some ground rules, love.”

DG snorts. “A little late isn’t it?”

Cain lets his smile form. “Never too late to stop my heart from stopping. DG, you terrified me when you stepped around me.” He keeps staring in her eyes, letting her feel his feelings. “So the first rule is, never go around me.”

DG nods. Her eyes fill with tears as she remembers how his emotions felt when she did that.

Cain wipes the tears from her face. “None of that DG. In return, I promise to ask, to talk to you.”

This makes her smile. “Compromising, Cowboy?”

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/9226c16e-24af-4ac2-8473-f2dfb1565765_625x352.jpg)

He grins at her, “Always. This is a relationship DG. If I set all the rules, then you will grow to hate me. Instead, we need to find a middle ground. There are only a few hard rules with me DG. One will always be your safety. I am sorry, Sweetheart, but I cannot compromise on that. I almost lost you in the Ice Palace, then when your father took you from me. I felt your terror before we found you afterwards; I drove everyone nuts trying to get to you. If that had not been enough, I almost lost you in the Tower. Then when I finally thought it was all over, you tried to kill yourself.” At that, his head drops onto her shoulder. He continues, “Then this, DG. I. Can’t. Lose. **YOU**.”

DG holds on to him tighter. “I don’t remember trying to kill myself. So much is a haze. I just remember you being threatened. That broke through and I made sure you were sent away, to be protected. I tried to send everyone away. No one else was going to get hurt.” She didn’t voice the obvious thought that she caused all the misery and she was going to stop it from happening again.

Cain lifts his head. “DG, I cannot tell you how much that hurt when I found out. I had admitted I loved you to myself, then I was separated from you. When I came back, I found you were the reason I was sent away.” He quickly cups her face with both of his hands tenderly, “DG. We are bound to each other, I am never going to leave you and you are mine. Always have been.”

DG stares back into his eyes. She nods, then she grins, “What are the other hard rules, Wyatt?”

He meets her grin. “Those are easy. You know, love only me, listen and talk to me. No secrets. Nothing much.”

“Oh, that’s all.”

Cain’s eyes grow dark. “Yes.” His eyes drop to her lips.

DG leans away from him. “What about my rules?”

His eyes snap back to hers, “What rules?”

She smirks, “Oh nothing much, just loving me, respecting me, and talking to me.”

He can’t help the slow grin coming across. “I can do those.”

Her face grows serious, “And Wyatt, don’t put me on a pedestal.”

His smile drops, his eyes watching her. “DG, I don’t want to be your father. I am your husband.” Then he smirks, “There are things I want to do to you that nobody but your husband should even think of doing.” He drops his head and nuzzles her neck.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/5-Most-Risky-Sex-Positions-2.jpg)

DG gasps, her hand flying to his head, keeping it there.

Cain continues, only lifting his head when he remembers what happened today. He lays her on the bed, only pausing long enough to finally shed his duster, hat and gun belt. Then he lays down beside her, his arms supporting his upper body. “DG. Sweetheart. What happened today?”

DG closes her eyes. She doesn’t need the reminder that she just told him no secrets. Then she feels his hand on hers, their Marks flaring and her eyes fly open to meet his.

He just looks down at her. “DG, I love you, but I really need to learn what happened. Why you were so terrified. You faced down a Witch of incredible power, along with everything the O.Z. could throw at you, and you were fine. Sweetheart, you attacked an elite league of Longcoats with nothing more than a stick. You jumped into a river gorge, after rescuing Raw and facing the Papay. You have done so much and never flinched. But this one man has you terrified.” His hand drops hers, and moves to her face, caressing it. “I need to know, so I can work to have my wife never feel that. You don’t deserve to feel that. You are so strong.” The last is said so softly, reverently.

DG’s body relaxes. She searches his eyes, worrying that what she is going to tell him will make him regret their Bond.

Cain can feel the worry and he tells her, “Hey Princess, I am here for the rest of our lives.  _Nothing_  will make that change.” Then he just observes her, his blue eyes intently watching her, waiting.

She takes a deep breath. “When I graduated high school, I was eager to get out of here. To shake the dust of this place off my boots. However, I couldn’t leave my parents. Or at least who they were to me. We were barely making it every year, and if I left, there was no one to repair the machinery that was the difference between poverty and homelessness. That is what I thought, but who knows what the real situation was. Gulch had graduated two years before me and was a police officer. He decided at that time that I needed to be his girl. He pompously told me this the night of graduation. I told him no.”

Cain can’t help but smile. He can imagine her doing exactly that.

She smiles at him, feeling his amusement. “By the time he had asked me, I had heard stories on how he treated his girls. It was nothing pretty. And since he became a police officer, it had only grown worse. He blatantly used the power he had to cover up anything he did. There was no way I would even get involved with him.”

She bites her lower lip, chewing it lightly before continuing, “I got a job in the diner, and saved my money. I still wanted to leave. I wanted to go somewhere; I just felt so out of place here. Gulch started showing up, leaving flowers for me, presents. As well as warning away anyone that tried to get close. I ignored him, leaving everything wherever he placed it. Now, I wonder if life would of better not to ignore them.”

Cain can’t help himself. “Standing up for yourself, for what you believe, is never wrong, Sweetheart. But please continue I am saving up my questions for the end, love.” She needs the support, and he is sending it to her in spades.

DG looks up into his face, and drawing from him, she gets to the hard part. “I was stupid one night. I still had some friends; it was their last night in town before they left for college. We all went out that night, to the river. There was drinking involved, but I was designated driver. I hated the feeling of drinking and drugs, so often was the DD. We weren’t being wild, just reminiscing about everything. Saying goodbye in our own way. There was an old swing we had put up years ago, it was the thinking spot for us. I had wandered off and gone there to think of what direction my life was going. Basically having a pity party for one. But then Gulch appears out of nowhere, scaring me.” Her eyes lose focus, going back to that night.

* * *

(Flashback)

_She had been swinging in the wind, thinking on how the last people who even kind of understood her were leaving her. They had been the ones who had supported her, even when her own parents hadn’t._

_She sighed, then jumped as she heard a voice she had not wanted to hear tonight, “Well, well, well. DG all by herself for once. Why are you here and not with all your other friends?”_

_DG turned around, irritated. “Gulch. What are you doing here?”_

_Gulch just stood there, cocky. “Why do I need a reason to make sure my girl is ok?” He started to move closer._

_DG shook her head. “How many times do I need to tell you I am not your girl?”_

_Gulch grinned as he stood in front of her. “And how many times have I told you that it was an honor. C’mon DG. You know that once these pathetic friends of yours leave, you will have no one left here except your parents. You need me.”_

_DG fought down her anger; it never did any good in the past. “Gulch, what is your point?”_

_His grin grew wider as he closed the last distance between them, stepping in between her legs. Before DG can do anything, he grabbed her chin and kissed it. When she tried to push away, he grabbed her and pulled her close. “Now, now DG. I am tired of these games. You’re mine and no one else’s. It’s time you just accept it. That is what you are going to do tonight.  Accept me.”_

_Feeling trapped, she tried to fight. Before she could scream for help, he covered her mouth. He pulled her close enough she could feel his hard on as he rubbed it on her. She had never felt so degraded or afraid before._

_He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “I have waited way too long for you. Tonight the games end, and I will make you mine.”_

(End Flashback)

* * *

Cain’s face is pure fury as he hears this. He chokes out, “Did he?”

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h27m48s197.png)

DG shakes her head. “No, luckily one of my friends had seen his car parked and raised the alarm. Everyone in town knew of him, and they all knew of how much he wanted me. I had told them where I was going, and they ran up there, interrupting him. I was so scared and mad. I made the biggest mistake of my life and slapped him. After that, he was relentless to get me alone. I told Momster and Popsicle a clean version of what had happened, and from then on, no one left me alone. As time passed, all he could do was ticket me for everything. The townspeople didn’t approve of his actions, and helped, incurring his wrath also. Overall, it made me more determined to leave. The day I left here for the O.Z., he had given me a ticket and Momster and I argued about it. She kept thinking I was getting the tickets on purpose. She told me no Tin Man would abuse his power.”

That last line makes Cain freeze. He stares down, his eyes growing cold. “That man is a Tin Man?”

Focusing her eyes on him, DG realizes he didn’t know. “He is a version of it on this side. Wyatt…”

Cain’s eyes flash as he grits his teeth. “A Tin Man is trying to take advantage of you.”

DG sits up, looking down at  _her_  Tin Man. “Wyatt, it doesn’t mean the same, but it is wrong. He is nothing like you.”

Cain stares up at her and she can feel his rage and worry. His face shows he is deep in thought. “You never shied away when you heard what I am.”

Smiling, DG reaches for him, touching his jaw tenderly, “Because you are nothing like him. Wyatt, I am smart. I know the difference and always have. You are nothing like him, never had been.”

He struggles with it. His mate has been assaulted by a Tin Man. The same man who had just been here earlier and he had done nothing. Granted, he’d had no knowledge of what had happened, but he really should have known better. DG is never terrified for no reason. Nevertheless, she is here reassuring him, she… “DG, how?”

Looking down at him, she tells him, “I, too, felt a pull towards you. I can never explain it, but I knew you would never hurt me. I felt…safe and that I belonged. I have never felt like that before. Ever. Cain. I only told you because you asked. I…”

Immediately sitting up, Cain pulls her to him. He holds her to him, murmuring, “Sweetheart. Thank you. I know it was not easy, but I needed to know. I needed to know why I felt like killing him earlier. DG, I know you still don’t understand the Bonding; shoot I don’t think anyone will understand our Bonding. The pictures we had of the Mark show it only on the hand, not like how ours is. There is a mention that there will be Bonds that are more, that grow, but not  **one**  is recorded as such. So what Emily told us is a guide only.”

DG cocks her head to the side and looks down at her arm. Both Cain and she are wearing long sleeves. She gets curious and moves to remove her shirt. As she unbuttons the shirt, Cain’s hand stops hers. “Sweetheart, what are you doing?”

Looking up at him, she grins. “No worries, Tin Man. I have another shirt underneath. I just want to see our Marks.”

He lets go of her hand, and watches as she unbuttons her shirt. When she reveals what she calls another shirt, he grunts. “Princess, that isn’t another shirt.”

DG looks down at the tank top she has on and then back up at him. “Sure it is.” She quickly shrugs out of it before he can stop her and then stops transfixed on her arm.

Cain is staring at the Mark that is reaching past her elbow. He reaches down to his sleeve, but stops when he sees DG’s small hands unbuttoning his shirt. She grins at him, but soon stops after she pushes his shirt off of him. He is not looking down at his Mark, but just stares at his wife.

DG moves her arm next to his, noticing the Mark is glowing lightly. She realizes that while the Marks extend around each of their arms, they match precisely when matched up to each other. She softly gasps as she plays with it, turning their arms.

Cain just watches as the wonder of it reflects on her face and eyes. It is a look he will always enjoy seeing on her face. He remembers when she saw the fairies for the first time, or when she discovers something else new on their world. It makes him look at the O.Z. with fresh eyes, not one jaded by a lifetime of loss.

Soon, DG looks up at his face, her smile fading slightly as she takes in the intent look on his face. Before she can say anything, he closes the distance between them and kisses her on the lips softly. He leans back slightly to make sure she is okay with it. When he notices her closed eyes, he smiles and closes the distance again to kiss her lips with more passion. He wants to make her his wife in every way, if she will allow him to.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/775258.jpg)

Gasping, DG sucks in air as Cain kisses down her neck, his hands holding her gently to him. She can feel his love, his need for her. She tells him, “I love you, Wyatt.” With the words finally uttered, she sends him her love, her need for him.

Cain just smirks as she moans. He needs to feel her, hear her. Make her his for the rest of eternity, his wife, his Life Mate. She is his; he is hers. His hands caress her body down to her waist.

DG looks down at him, her body vibrating in his hands. She admires his chest, her hands running over it lightly, smiling as she can feel his pleasure at her hands on him.

Moving quickly, Cain removes her shirt, only to find her having another piece of clothing on. He grumbles, “How many layers do you wear on this side?”

Her peal of laughter lightens his heart. He looks at the blue lacey mini-corset and quickly comes to a conclusion. “Sweetheart, please tell me you have more of these.” His eyes flick up and meet hers, dark blue meeting sapphire blue. “The way it looks on you is indescribable, Sweetheart.” He smiles as he sees her blush, leaning up to capture her lips. He murmurs, “So beautiful, love. So very beautiful.” And his hands sweep up her body and fall to her back. His nimble fingers find the catch in the back of the corset, releasing her from its confines.

Never having felt this loved before in her life, DG’s head falls back as Cain’s lips find her throat. She whimpers as she feels them leave her skin, but she hears his voice tell her, “Shh DG.”

Cain supports her back, as he looks at the woman he loves. “ _Ozma’s blessings_.” He murmurs reverently, “How can I be this lucky?” Unable to resist her,  _never_  able to resist the woman who has become his everything, his mouth soon resumes the worship of her body.

Feeling a burn inside her stomach start as Cain’s mouth teases her breasts, DG gasps his name.

Cain slowly lowers her to the bed, watching her face. “Sweetheart. Tell me if you want me to continue.” After hearing what she has already gone through, he has to make sure she is comfortable with this.

Looking up her husband, DG told him in a voice husky with need for him, “I swear Wyatt Cain, if you don’t finish what you started, you will have a very pissed off wife.”

Chuckling at her as he lowers his body over hers, his hands cage her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. He answers her, “Well, then, Mrs. Dorothi Gale Cain, I can’t be having that, can I?” He just stares into her eyes. “Great Wizard, I love you, DG.”

Their Marks pulse at the feelings flowing through both of them, becoming more intricate. Neither notice, being lost in each other.

Cain moves slowly down her body, bestowing kisses. As he reaches her pants, he kisses her stomach, as he unbuttons and then kneels back, removing her pants and underwear at once. He smirks when she gasps, but when she goes to cover her body, he quickly tells her, “None of that, Darlin’. I have  _never_  seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.” He looks deep in her eyes as he tells her, “Nor as beloved as you are to me.”

She smiles as she feels his love overwhelm her. There is something to this Life Mating. She can never doubt his feelings for her, nor he hers.

Cain frowns, as he thinks of something. “Love, is this your first time?” Then the answer flushes over him, all in her emotions.

DG is nervous, but then she feels his possessiveness right before he breathes out, “DG…”

He can’t believe it, that she is a virgin, his. He moves back up to her, looking down at her as he tells her, “Thank you, Darlin’.” He kisses her hard, his hands moving down her body. He will need to go more slowly, bring her pleasure so that he doesn’t hurt her as badly.

Arching her body into his, DG can’t wait. “Wyatt!” Hearing his chuckle, then feeling his mouth on her body as his hands caress, worship her. She brings her hands up to his shoulders, feeling the muscles flex as he moves his hands on her body. She sighs in pleasure as his mouth nips at her body and then laves the pain away with his tongue. She can feel him as he claims her body as his.

Feeling her pleasure, Cain closes his eyes as he follows her body down. He traces with his mouth the curve of her breasts, and then down to her flat stomach. He kisses her stomach, then a line between her hips. His hands caressing the parts he has not gotten to map yet, learning what pleases her,  _feeling_  what sets her body on fire.

DG gasps as she feels his tongue on her slit, arching her whole body up in pleasure. “Oh God!” Cain is relentless, sucking her clit when he goes up there, his fingers taking place of his tongue. Both are soon working to make the burn in her body flash into fire. Her hands grip the covers as she tries to grasp onto anything.

Cain groans. Feeling her pleasure is making it harder on him. He closes his eyes, gaining control over his body so he doesn’t react as an adolescent boy with his first crush. He looks up at her, telling her, “Let go, DG. Come for me, Darlin’.”

With that simple request, she lets go, letting the fire overcome her. “Wyatt!”

Cain watches her, enraptured with her body, face, emotions as they wash over him. As she comes down from her orgasm, he quickly removes his remaining clothing and moves to hover over her.

Opening her eyes to his, seeing the glow from Mark shining from their bodies and around his eyes. He grins down at her, “Sweetheart.”

She realizes she can feel his bare legs in between hers, and pushes him on his shoulder. He frowns, but lays on his side as she wants. She looks up, and her eyes look over the man that is hers. Her eyes and hands had explored his chest, admiring the muscles she had found there. Now she gets to look over all of him, the silvery blue glow of their Marks making a light unnecessary since the sun had died its nightly fiery death already.

Her hands slide lightly down his toned stomach, brushing past the abs that are defined, finding his treasure trail. She takes in his hips, defined by the v, leading her to his cock. Her hand reaches out, gripping it, fascinated by it. She had admired him in his well-fitted pants, but never had imagined that he would be this well-endowed.

Cain had closed his eyes when she had started to touch him, the sheer need for him to take her overwhelming him. But at the same time, he felt such pleasure at her hands on his body.

DG looks up at him, “Well, I guess being a Tin Man keeps you in shape.”

Cain can’t help it; he chuckles as he reaches out a hand and brings her face towards him. “It’s more the chasing after you, Sweetheart.”

Smiling as he kisses her, DG keeps pumping him, liking the way it feels, velvet skin over the hardness.

Cain moans and grabs her hand. “Keep that up, and this will be quickly over. I want to be inside you, deep inside you when I come for you.”

She gasps, rubbing her thighs together. Before she can do anything else, Cain is back over her, kissing her, his cock at her entrance. He draws back and tells her, “I’m so sorry, Sweetheart, but this will hurt. We will take all the time you need.” He waits until she nods, and slowly enters her.

DG moans as he slowly enters her, withdrawing then moving deeper as he enters back into her.

He does this and then stops. She opens her eyes to him, and he tells her, “I love you, DG.” And with that, he thrusts past her barrier and stills, waiting as he had promised.

Gasping at the pain, DG can feel Cain’s love and his own pain for causing hers. He is soon kissing her, staying still in her as he waits for her. Soon, she feels the need for him to move and rocks her hips.

Cain takes that as his signal and soon is thrusting in her, pushing his pleasure towards her as well as his love.

They both move together in a dance as old as time, bringing each other such pure pleasure that all that is heard is their bodies moving together along with their moans of pleasure. Neither noticing that the words they are hearing from the other are not uttered by their lips as they crash into each other. Their Marks are glowing brighter as they move to complete the Bonding.

No matter how much they wish otherwise, not wanting to end the feeling of completion they feel as they make love to each other, their bodies can only take so much. Soon they both fall off that slippery edge, coming with each other’s name on their lips and minds.

Cain shouts in pure pleasure as his soul and DG’s ignite with their orgasm, feeling as he releases deep in her as she comes with him. He works to continue their pleasure and then catches himself from collapsing on her. He rolls them so he is laying on his back, with her on top, held tightly in his arms.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/lovers-embrace.jpg)

When he catches his breath enough, he kisses wherever he can reach, his arms caressing her body. He tells her, “Great Wizard, DG, I love you.”

DG looks up at him, to find he is looking down at her, his eyes dark with love. She can feel his heart pounding underneath her, and she smiles at him, exhausted. “If it’s going to be like that every time, I don’t think we will survive.”

Cain smirks at her, “Oh, Darlin’, that’s just the beginning. It is just going to get better from here on out. You’re mine, DG; nothing is ever going to separate us, and I treasure what is mine.” He kisses her on her head, holding her to him. “You’re my everything, Sweetheart. And I will show you how much I thank you for that, every day for the rest of our lives.”

Both of them stare at each other, neither noticing that the glow is higher on their bodies than it had been when they started. They had more important things to notice as the night went on, Cain making good on his words that each time was better than the last. The following morning’s sun found them tangled in each other as they finally slept, their souls as entwined as their bodies.

* * *

**Word count: after editing 4,968**

**Please review.**

**Fairfarren~**

 [](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif)   


	13. Chapter 12 For This Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally do these at the end, but I wanted to let you know there are a ton of pics in this one. So many, I had to use a slideshow on the site. So if you want to see all of them, please visit there. Www.kittyinaz.com

 

 

**Disclosure:  Tin Man and such are all under the property of their respective owners and writers.  I just spend until 2am working out plot points with an awesome friend.**

**Word count before editing:  6,136**

**Song I listened to for this chapter _: Marching On_ by OneRepublic _._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Cain smirks at her, “Oh, Darlin’, that’s just the beginning. It’s just going to get better from here on out. You’re mine, DG, nothing is ever going to separate us, and I treasure what is mine.” He kisses her on her head, holding her to him. “You’re my everything, Sweetheart. And I will show you how much I thank you for that, every day for the rest of our lives.”_

_Both of them stare at each other, neither noticing that the glow is higher. They had more important things to notice as the night went on, Cain making good on his words that each time was better than the last. The following morning’s sun found them tangled in each other as they finally slept, their souls as entwined as their bodies._

_Now:_

* * *

Later that morning, the group gathers around the kitchen table. When Cain and DG come down, there is no doubt that they are now a fully Mated pair.   The two of them seem to move as one when together, their bodies tending to gravitate towards each other when they are apart. It is poetry in motion and awes everyone.

Then there is the pure love showing on both of their faces when one looks at the other. It would have made the others feel as though they were trespassing on a private moment, except they all knew they weren’t. They were seeing two people who are totally in love with each other.

Glitch is the one who has to cut the tension. He looks upon his siblings and can see why this is the Mating that needed to happen. The love that they both had for each other is obvious when he looks back at their time together. At the same time, he wonders if the Witch had not ruined their lives, would it be him and DG in love right now?

Shaking his head, he rids himself of the ‘what ifs’, knowing that going down that road will lead to nothing but doubting. Moreover, per the Grey Gale, he has a soul mate out there, waiting on him. What Cain and DG have, he will have.

With this in mind, he grins over at DG. “So, did you guys find out anything last night on the Mating? Since you are both the first of us four to be mated, you get to be the guinea pigs.”

DG looks at him puzzled, “What do you mean the first of four?”

Az swats at Glitch. “None of us told her. Ozma’s patience, Glitch. I never thought I would miss Ambrose, but he would have never asked that question!”

Jeb laughs as he rubs an affectionate hand down Az’s arm. “I would have to take your word on it, Azkadellia. The Ambrose I know would have asked the same question.”

Az shakes her head, “Because the Ambrose you know  _is_  Glitch.”

Glitch grins. “I like me much better than how I used to be. Great Wizard, how could any of you stand me?”

Az just laughs, being the only one who remembers those days, “Because after DG got her hands on you, even as a child, she changed you. At first, when you were hired as the Advisor, you were very nervous, and tried to be a perfectionist. Then DG literally fell at your feet one day and you fell for her shortly afterwards. You were more carefree. It was after we thought she was dead you became the Ambrose that everyone remembered.”

Cain flashes back to when they joined Glitch and Ambrose in the brain room. He had disliked the Advisor and his haughty tones. Now it makes much more sense. Being a Suitor bonds you to the royal in question. It enhances the love that you feel for the other, and being Bonded to DG, he would have felt his heart being ripped out when she died. To refuse to let go of the Bond, he would have felt as though a large part of him was missing. Being Bonded to a royal is as close as one will ever feel to being Life Mated. It made sense; the royal would need that support and it is a way to make sure that the Suitor is not trying to take over the throne.

Even knowing that, Cain feels no jealousy towards Glitch. He knows that just as when they were both Suitors, it is true now that they still feel like brothers. He wonders if there is anything to it. Since he and Jeb are father and son, Az and DG are sisters, there is also the way Jeb had told them he feels DG is a sister. Then there is Glitch and the bond of brotherhood that DG and he both feel towards him. Raw is an extension of the family. All of their bonds are tight; there is no question they feel as though they were a family.

DG glances at Cain, getting flashes of thoughts that she didn’t remember, but shrugs it off. She rubs her shoulder unconsciously.

Raw shifts and then tells them, “Only two other Bonds. Raw no have Mate.”

DG turns to him, her brow furrowed. “Why not, Raw?”

Raw looks down then answers, “Raw not able to Mate. Past time, talents here.”

The rest of them glance at each other confused. Hank is the one that comes to Raw’s defense. “The viewers are only able to mate during a certain period of time.   When their talents come on to them, they are unable to mate. They become neuters.”

DG and Az gasp. Az’s eyes water and she starts to murmur, “Oh, Ozma. Raw, how can you forgive me?”

Cain can feel DG’s pain and pulls her closer to him. He finally asks what is on all their minds, “Please let the rest of us know what is going on, princesses.”

DG looks at him, answering in a small voice, “Kalm is in possession of his gifts.”

Understanding dawns on him, then he glances at Az, trying to figure out why she is upset.

Jeb is the one who pulls it together. He reaches out and pulls Az into his lap, grasping her face and making her face him. “Azkadellia Gale! What the Witch did was no fault of yours! You have  _got_  to stop feeling guilty about it!   You were so upset at DG feeling as though she is to blame for what is going on in the O.Z. because of something she had no control of, but yet every time there is a new revelation of a wrongdoing done with her in control of you, you take the blame! This has  _got_ to  _STOP!_ ”

Everyone else is just staring at the two of them, Cain and DG glancing at each other. It seems the next Life Mated couple is right in front of them.

Az just stares at him, her mouth open in shock. He is right, but how can she not feel bad?

Raw finally says, “Not Az fault. No one sure why Kalm has gift early. But no worry, DG. Raw mated and had child. Just not going to be Life Mates. No such thing for Raw.”

DG cocks her head as she thinks. Then she looks at Raw and asks, “Kalm?”

Raw looks at her sadly and nods.

Glitch frowns. “That is why you felt so ashamed and didn’t think you were brave.”

Raw sighs. “No protect cub. Raw job to protect cubs, and Raw ran away. Lalo protected cub.”

Jeb asks, “If you hadn’t run away, you would have been in the prison, not where you were found. Not where you would have helped DG. Maybe, maybe it was necessary that you be where you were.”

Cain thinks about it, and growls. “Jeb may be more right than we think. I think the four of us were always fated to be together. Remember what the Grey Gale said? DG traveled the same path. She needed her scarecrow, tin man and lion as her companions. And we three were those companions.”

Az shudders. “I really would hate to find that everything we and the O.Z. suffered was just because of fate.”

Glitch thinks on it. “I think that it is because of what happened, we were needed. How many times do you think our combination must have been hit upon, but never acted on? It was a set of circumstances that allowed the Witch to escape. Once she was set free, then the O.Z. or whatever it is, acted upon it to set its heroes on their path. But while we are those, our personal lives are ours.”

Emily is fascinated by this, her programs were to educate DG on the past, but the people in front of her are the new past. History being made right in front of them all. And she cannot deny it, Glitch’s reasoning along with the rest of them appeals to her. Hers is a logical mind.

Cain asks, “What about Tutor? And what do you mean our personal lives?”

Glitch frowns, thinking. “We need to find out about the past heroes, the only one known in any detail is the Grey Gale, the rest are rumors. Hopefully, those books DG was talking about will reveal more. But think about it. Az is DG’s sister that had the Witch inside her. To defeat the Witch, it took them both, not a splash of water on the Witch. There is me, who made, with help, the Sunseeder. My brain had to be ripped out for me to become the Scarecrow. If it had not been for my invention, then the Witch would have not come so close to succeeding, nor would have my brain been ripped out. And if I didn’t make it the only option left to the Witch to take. But the legend or whatever never counted on the Suitor Bond with DG.”

He looks across to Cain. “It also didn’t count on you, Cain. The Witch herself made the last Tin Man. That much is known. I may have teased you about having a heart, but you had one the minute you came out and saw DG in front of you. However, you were locked in a Suit, and had been married with a son. That would have been a lot to orchestrate for a legend. You, of all of us, make it hard to believe that fate made us into what we became.”

Az is musing on what he is saying and she softly says, “Tutor was named Toto by DG from the beginning. But he liked the accolades of being the next Queen of the O.Z.’s Tutor. He had hoped to become the next Advisor. He had been upset at first on Ambrose becoming a Suitor, but then decided that as Consort, Ambrose could not be Advisor also.”

DG is frowning. Cain turns to her, feeling her uneasiness. “What is it, Sweetheart?”

She looks up and sees everyone’s eyes on her. She slowly tells them, “My memory may not be all there, but I remember the movie version pretty well. There is too much missing.”

Hank is musing on it all, his robotic brain turning. “Well, peanut, there is more alike than you may know. Go grab your big poster tablet. Let’s map out what you remember, then when we can get those books, you can add the rest. I think you guys may be on to something. While not everything may be the same, you will be picking up the original companions.  Who knows who or what you will need to remember?”

DG gets off Cain’s lap, but before she runs off to her room, he kisses her temple and went to get it. The rest of them grin at the open affection. When DG sees them, she asks, “What?” She again rubs at her shoulder as she fidgets.

Jeb tells her bluntly, “My father was never that affectionate before. Not even with my mom. You and he are perfect together.” His face gets serious. “Truthfully, thank you, DG. You have truly brought him back to life.”

She nods, seeing the honesty in his face. She suggests that they all move into the living room, it being big enough for all of them to be comfortable. She grins when she sees Az and Jeb sit together.

Cain is soon down, having grabbed the stand with the paper, along with DG’s drawing supplies. He hands them to her, sitting where he can touch her as she writes. As he sits, he rolls up his sleeves in acknowledgement of the heat.  _The O.Z. never gets this warm…_

DG stands there trying to think of how to start. Hank tells her, “Peanut, start from when she gets to the O.Z.”

  


 

 

She nods, then writes out,

  * House falls on Witch of the East in Munchkinland.
  * Glinda and Munchkins welcome Dorothy to OZ.
  * Glinda defends Dorothy from Witch of the West, giving her the Ruby Slippers.
  * Munchkins and Glinda send her on the Yellow Brick Road to the Wizard of Oz.
  * Dorothy and Toto find Scarecrow, set him free.
  * They get trees to throw apples, leading to Tin Man.
  * Oils the Tin Man, setting him free
  * Encounter with the Witch
  * Find Lion
  * Make their way to the Poppy fields, almost giving in to Sleeping Spell, waking because of Glinda
  * Go into Emerald city and find the Wizard who demands that they bring him the broomstick
  * They head to the Wicked Witch’s castle, only to be waylaid by Mobats and Dorothy taken
  * Toto escapes to lead the companions to her
  * Scarecrow’s arm catches on fire & Dorothy throws water on him to put it out, only to melt the witch
  * Given the broomstick, but when they go back, the Wizard of Oz is proven a carnie who floated over the rainbow.
  * He proves that the companions have always had a brain, heart and courage.
  * He leaves, but Toto leaps from Dorothy’s arms to have her follow after him.
  * To get home, she clicks her heels three times.



DG stands there staring at the board. As she is writing the beginning, the three companions stare at each other, shocked how similar their stories are.

Glitch clears his throat. “Um, Doll?”

“Yeah?” DG starts to rub her shoulder again as she thinks.

Glitch bluntly tells her, “A lot of that is similar.”

DG turns to them and frowns. “A lot of it never happened. I didn’t land in Munchkinland and –“

Cain tells her bluntly, “Listen, DG. You are about to get a breakdown of how similar it really is.” He pulls her down into his lap, knowing it may shock her and he will need the physical connection to help her.

Glitch moves to the board, cocking an eyebrow to see if anyone else would rather do this.

Az answers for all of them, “You are the best to draw the similarities. You were with her from the beginning.”

He nods and tells DG, “I will write out a direct comparison.”

He starts listing the similarities:

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/dg-surrounded-by-munchkins.jpg)

  * DG landed in the land of Guilds, aka Munchkinland.



Right there DG jumps. “I landed in Munchkinland? How the hell? It didn’t look nor did anyone act the same!”

Glitch tells her, “I am not sure when they stopped calling it Munchkinland, but they dissolved into a bunch of Guilds and renamed themselves.”

Emily frowns, then finding the connection, asks about Dorothy, “Think back to the movie…Which was the first one to sing to her?”

DG frowns then answers, “The Lollipop Guild. No, wait it was the Lullaby League. But afterwards it… oh. I see .”

Cain is just staring at her. “Tell me, DG. It’s important, love.”

She stares at him, “In the movie the Munchkins all sing to her. First is the Lullaby League, then came all the Guilds.”

He just stares at her. “The first question we have to answer is which Guild first greeted the Grey Gale.  And you know the answer.”

She is just staring at him as she breathes out, “The Lollipop Guild. I could never get the stupid song out of my head.”

Glitch tells her, “And no one in the O.Z. could answer that. We don’t even know what a Lollipop is.”

At that DG laughs. “You don’t know what a lollipop is? Remind me and I will get you some before we leave.”

Cain smiles, feeling her amusement. He kisses her on the temple then nods for Glitch to continue.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/BDDefinition-TinMan-g-1080.jpg)

  * DG meets Glitch aka Scarecrow, releases him.



DG laughs. “I still don’t know why you couldn’t have done it, Glitch.” Remembering how she thought the same thing at the time.

Glitch frowns, “I am not sure either, Doll. My brain was especially glitchy about then.” He thinks on it, then looks at Cain. “Cain, you have seen head-cases before. Was I normal?”

The rest of the group protests, but Glitch just watches Cain.

Cain can feel DG’s shock, but he concentrates on what Glitch asked him. As he thinks on it, he frowns.

Glitch just nods. “I figured as much. The longer I was around DG, the more my brain didn’t seem to glitch as badly. I don’t know if the Suitor Bond had something to do with it. But whatever happened before I saw you all blends in my brain. It seemed like I woke up.”

DG can think about it. “But you kept glitching the entire time.”

Cain just shakes his head. “DG, he shouldn’t have been able to do anything he did. Head-cases only act on instinct. He was talking, remembering his past. He helped plan and to keep you safe. Sweetheart, he was much more coherent than he should have been. I had thought they didn’t remove everything, but seeing his whole brain in the Brain Room, it quickly told me otherwise. And to be honest, I was too sidetracked at the time to really understand it.” His eyes told her it was their Bond at the time that sidetracked him. Unbidden came his memories of that night.

Then they both gasp as Cain’s memories are echoed in each other’s mind, their Mark glowing even more intensely. Blindly they both reach out to each other, not hearing as the rest of the room calls out to them.

To the rest of them, a bubble rose around DG and Cain. Az checks it subconsciously and stumbles back. She manages at the last second to grab both Jeb and Glitch before they touch the shield. “It is a shield. I don’t know what would happen to you or them if you touch it.”

Jeb just stares at his father, his hands clenching. “What is happening to them?”

Az just breathes out, “Look at them, Jeb. It’s their Life Mate Bond. Something is happening.”

Cain stares into DG’s eyes, his free hand cupping her head. He can feel both of their hearts racing. ‘ _This is not how I want to feel your heart racing, Sweetheart.’_

DG’s eyes widen then he hears tentatively in his head, ‘ _Cain?’_

He grins, not being able to help it. ‘ _Sweetheart.’_ He pulls her towards him and cradles her head to him. ‘ _Well, I had wondered how I could ever have a private conversation with you in this group.’_  His humor is evident.

DG’s response whispers through his head, ‘ _How are you so calm about this?’_

Cain looks down at her and honestly tells her, ‘ _Because I love you. DG, I cannot explain it. This way, I stay in contact with you even if you are not here. That alone helps relieve my mind. Think on how helpful it would have been yesterday when you were freaking out. We could have talked and been better.’_  He frowns. ‘ _DG, it just feels right. You are not hearing anything but what I want you to. I can take this. If it changes any more, then we will deal with it. But for now, this is perfect.’_

She looks up at him, and he kisses her gently, his lips just hinting at the passion from last night, but showing all the love he has for this woman he is Life Mated to. He smiles against her lips as he hears in his mind, ‘ _Wyatt…’_  He rubs his nose on hers. ‘ _Don’t think I have forgotten the Cain, love.’_  He smiles as he hears her laughter ring out. Realizing that they were not private, he looks up at their family.

He frowns, ‘ _Sweetheart, we need to take down whatever it is. The family is gettin’ worried.’_

DG looks up, not wanting to leave this bubble of theirs. But as she sees the worry on their faces and sighs, she hears Cain’s voice, ‘ _I know, Sweetheart. But anytime you need to talk to me, you can, no matter what. I love you.’_  She smiles and repeats it to him silently as she concentrates.

The bubble collapses around them and the family quickly surrounds them. However, DG grabs her shoulder and grunts.

Cain feels the pain and quickly lays her down. He glances again at her, ‘ _You still wearing that other shirt, Darlin’?’_  When she sends him a picture of her dressing, he shakes his head. ‘ _A simple yes or no would have worked, love.’_  Nevertheless, he quickly unbuttons her shirt, ignoring the others.

Az is shocked that Cain is exposing her sister. She almost grabs for him, but Jeb grabs her instead and pulls her to him. “Think, Az. He would be the last one in the world who would expose her.”

Glitch gasps as her shoulder and upper body are exposed.   “The Mark. I thought it was on the hands only?”

Cain answers him absently as he notices the Mark is growing, slowly, but it is still growing and becoming more and more intricate. “DG noticed last night it had grown up past our elbows.” Then remembering what else, he quickly sheds his shirt and they all noticed that the Marks match. He tells them, “They match exactly, DG was playing with it.”

Then without knowingly doing so, he places his Marked hand on her shoulder, and the two of them feel calm wash over them as they both glow more.

Az gasps as she sees the magic just coming off of both of them. “Oh my.”

DG just sighs in relief as the pain is brought under control. She can feel Cain all around her; can hear him in her head as he comforts her. ‘ _Ok, I see what you mean, Wyatt. But what the hell is going on, Cowboy?’_

Cain is looking at her trying to figure it out. He can see her Mark as it faintly glows under her shirt. Then he frowns. “Glitch, Jeb, and Az. Come here.”

The three come up to them. Cain is looking down at himself and then back to DG. He never lets go of her but he comments to them, “DG noticed we matched. Exactly, no matter what part of our arms you put towards each other, they flowed together.”

Jeb had been looking at the faint glow coming through her undershirt, then back to his father’s body. “But they don’t now. Not on that area.” He gestured towards Cain’s chest. Then he did a double take. “It’s growing!”

DG groans, “Tell me about it. I can feel it, especially now. It’s doing something to my magic.”

Cain’s head whips up to meet hers, ‘ _Why didn’t you say anything?’_

Her teeth clenched, she growls out, “Because before it was very light. Right now, I can’t explain it. It’s bonding with my Magic.” ‘ _Wyatt!’_

When everyone turns towards him, Raw whimpers with the pain he is feeling from DG. “No can help DG. Cain no allow. He can’t.”

Thinking quickly, she realizes it is because the viewer is male to Cain. Az kneels by her sister, reaches her hand out and lightly lays it on her. She hears a light growl and looks up at Cain. “I will deal with it. Find out what you can. Raw is right, I can’t allow a male to touch. Glitch is here because he is her brother, Jeb because he is my son. Neither of them can touch her though.” He then stares at her, “Find out what is wrong, Az. Why is she hurting and I am not, except what I feel from her?”

Az nods, captured by his eyes. She looks away, glad she could control the blushing. Because her sister had definitely bagged herself a man. Often they forget that Cain is only physically twenty-three, the same as DG. However, right now, looking at his body in front of her, there is no doubt he is a young man.  _I only hope his son is as good looking as he is!_

She brings herself back to what she is supposed to be doing. She closes her eyes and reads DG. Then frowns as she sees DG is right. The Life Mating is bonding itself to her magic. That is why it is painful. Then she notices the area where Cain’s Mark is different from DG’s. Her eyes fly open and she tells everyone, “Leave.”

Glitch tries to protest, but one glance from Az has Jeb pulling him out the door. The rest of them following.

Cain gives her a hard look and Az frowns at him. “Like you ever left her side willingly, much less now. I just need to see both of your Mark’s clearly, and I know you wouldn’t want anyone else here.”

Cain growls at the thought of any male seeing his mate that way. Nevertheless, his need to know what is wrong with her overrode him and he helped Az move DG’s shirt away. ‘ _Ozma, DG. I truly don’t believe that there will ever be a time I see you that I am not overcome with your beauty.’_  Then he smirks as he sees her blush.

Az caught the looks and she asks, “What is going on? Don’t tell me nothing is; it may help.”

They trade looks and Cain tells her, “We can communicate silently. What started all of this is when I accidently replayed what happened in the Tower in the Brain Room.”

Az looks at him, and tells him, “Deeg has been rubbing her shoulder all morning. It may have been the catalyst to you finding out, but I think it had started earlier.” Then she gets a smirk, “Probably when you consummated the Bond.”

Both of them blush and Az can’t help the delighted laugh that falls from her.

DG just looks at her, “Az, now I know you didn’t want to just let Cain ogle me more. What is it?” Her pain is obvious in her voice and Cain concentrates some more, trying to draw the pain from her.

Az nods and looks over at Cain’s chest and tells them both, “DG, just remember I got me a man. Just got to get him to admit it.” Then before they can react, she draws back Cain. “I need you to lay next to DG, Cain. On the side that matches.”

He looks at her and moves. Az can’t help but notice how he moves and again hopes the son is a lot like the father. But the two of them beside each other and the full Mark revealed shoves those thoughts out of her head. “Oh my.”

Before they can move, she sees a mirror and with a wave of her hand, had it removed from the buffet and floated it over both of them so they can see.

DG just stares as Cain laces his fingers with hers. “Wow.”

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Cains.png)

The two Marks are well entwined with each other, showing the intricate lines and turns when they are together. If you are careful enough, you can see one line start on Cain and see it wrap around both before ending on DG.  The interesting part is centered on their chest. The lines wrap around the spots, but on DG is the mark of their house. On Cain, it looks like… ‘ _A dragon_.’

Cain is staring at the Mark on him and trying to figure out what is going on. “DG, what is a dragon?”

That one question set off a maelstrom of information in both of them. Completely on instinct, Cain rolls on top of her, protecting her as they both grit their teeth taking in the information.

Then the stream of information ends and they both open their eyes, looking at each other. DG chuckles softly, “Well you weren’t kidding when you called yourself my guardian. Just now you have a lot of help.”

Cain smiles and kisses her gently. He raises himself off her and then picks her up. “Az, help me get her dressed. We can’t be separated right now.”

Az does as he requests. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. The amount of power these two represented is otherworldly.

Once DG is dressed, he pulls her into his lap, only having shrugged his shirt back on. Az realizes as she takes in their position, that their Marks are touching.

Az goes and beckons the rest of them into the room. They all come in, and Az realizes the bubble is back up. Neither of them can stand anyone even accidently touching them, and frankly, Az doesn’t know if touching them right now might not hurt them all.

When Glitch starts to move towards them, Az shakes her head at him. His face twists but he hides the move as heading back to the board. “I take it you are not ready to discuss what happened?”

Cain looks up from DG and tells him, “Let us get our breath back, Head-case. Let’s get back to the similarities.”

He nods and turns back to the board. He frowns. “DG missed out on the Good Witch helping her. So anything really to do with her is not matched.”

DG mutters, “Nor did I get the nice singing version of the Munchkins. To paraphrase you, Glitch, I get the paranoid ankle biters that locked us up.” The rest of the family laughs.

Glitch is still looking at the board. “There were no trees throwing apples to get us to the Tin Man, just my glitching on finding the Old Road.”

Hank spoke up, “But you did rescue him and set him moving, right?”

Glitch nods, catching on to what he is saying and adds it to the board.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_lip7mof39I1qi6vovo1_500.jpg)

  * DG and Glitch find Cain aka Tin Man.



Cain is holding DG to him, hoping that the pain is lessening for her. He glances up and remembers again seeing her blue eyes for the first time. He grins when he hears her, ‘ _Wyatt, is that what you thought when you saw me?’_

Glitch turns to them, seeing Cain’s eyes twinkling in laughter. “What?”

Az catches on and tells them, “They found a new talent with the Mating. They can hear each other.”

Jeb pales. He frantically looks at his father, “All your thoughts?” Unlike what everyone is thinking, he is well aware of who his Life Mate is. How can he not? He is wanting to have more time for just them, before they have Marks appear and so on. There is nothing desperate about his and Az’s Mating, like there was for DG and his father.

Cain meets his eyes and shakes his head. “Not all, just what we want the other to hear. First, it was our emotions, now thoughts. There is more, but first, we really need to get through this. It’s important.”

DG nods to them, as she backs up Cain, “We need to have this in place, so when we get to the books, we can add in the details. I know this, so therefore Wyatt does too. But, no worries, Jeb. Your personal thoughts are your own.” With that said she lays her head back on Cain’s chest, wincing.

Az looks at her and asks them both, “It’s still hurting, DG?”

Cain looks up from her and nods.

Az sighs. She turns to Glitch, and asks him, “Get back to it. They need to go lay down. The magical energy DG is putting out would be exhausting to anyone, much less her.”

Glitch frowns, worrying even more for his friends. He turns back to the board, thinking. “We rescued Raw next I believe.”

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tinmanbdcap3_original.jpg)

  * Rescues Raw, aka Lion.



Az is just staring at the board. She comments, “It’s just not Glinda DG missed. It was Toto also. Toto was there from the beginning, DG’s version came later.”

Glitch notes that to the side along with the comment about Glinda. “I think we should also keep track of the big differences.”

DG’s voice came from Cain’s chest, “The biggest difference is that Dorothy had the Ruby Slippers. I didn’t get anything.”

Jeb frowns and comments, “Your version of the Ruby Slippers was the Emerald. But again, you never really had it.”

Az, Glitch and Cain’s eyes meet. She has it now, just didn’t know it.

Glitch sighs and writes the comment down. He then writes a quick summary.

  


 

 

  * Went to Milltown and found DG’s parents, the nurture units, DG receives her family crest
  * Companions went to Central City aka Emerald City
  * Wizard gave clue of who DG is.



Cain spoke up. “Made me promise to stay with her.”

They all looked at him. He shrugged. “I was fighting the Bond. But his demand made it where I was to be with her. It started all this. Well, not started, but solidified it.”

Glitch nods and quickly adds it to the board.

  


 

 

  * Wizard extracts promise from Cain to keep DG safe.
  * Companions escape Emerald City and make their way to the Northern Palace.
  * Companions find out who Ambrose is and who DG is.
  * Witch finds them, has her Mobats capture DG and Raw.
  * Zero shoots Cain out window, Glitch finds and they both heal.
  * Cain and Glitch rescue DG.



DG softly interrupts pain evident in her voice. “Don’t forget the Mystic Man died, Toto came about and we rescued Raw.”

Glitch promptly inserts all of it. Then he glances at her, a puzzled look on his face. “How are you watching this?”

DG mutters, “Cain.”

When they all look lost, Cain explains, “She is seeing it through me. I am pushing it all out to her.” His voice is strained; he is trying to take as much pain from her as he can. As he pushes his love and concern to her along with the board. She had commented earlier that it was easier to keep her eyes closed, so he told to do so, letting him be her eyes.

Az growls, “Faster Glitch.”

Glitch just sighs and goes back to the board.

  * Toto joins group
  * Group is stopped in Papay fields, DG heals tree
  * Journey to Finaqua
  * Finding out DG’s connection to the Witch
  * Finding of Toto’s betrayal



DG softly says, “That’s enough Glitch. We have gone past the movie. None of the rest corresponds.” In her mind she tries to hide the whimper ‘ _It hurts!’_

Cain looks down and tells the rest, “That’s it then. We will meet later. I need to take DG upstairs.”

The rest of the group watches him stand up and carry her upstairs and into their bedroom. When the doors close, they all look at each other.

Glitch is frowning at the board, filling the rest of it out. He glances at the version DG remembers and comments. “She is right.” He turns to Emily and Hank, “Is there any way I can see the projection DG is basing this on?”

Emily chuckles, “It’s not what you are thinking, but sure, I think I have the movie here.”

Hank groans. “I think I will be finding something else to do.”

Jeb looks up at him, and can’t help himself, “Why is that Hank?”

Hank looks him in the eye, “Because if I have to hear that stupid, ‘We are off to see the wizard’ song again, it will scramble my brain. Just wait. You will see what I am talking about.”

Emily laughs and tells him, “Well at least DG is upstairs, she always fast forwards through the Munchkins. She hates them.”

Glitch just shakes his head, “Oh goody, nothing’s different then! They are still annoying little ankle biters!”

The group laughs as they settle to watch this side’s version of their history.

* * *

**Final count: 6,129 words**

**Please review.**

**Fairfarren~**

[](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Tin-Man-Gif.gif) 


End file.
